Olhos sombrios
by Bel Weasley
Summary: terminada Sob a luz fraca da sala, ele pôde distinguir as feições do agressor: era uma jovem, de cabelos negros e lisos e olhos sombrios. Ela sorriu mostrando os dentes muito brancos... como aquela garota obstinada pôde perder tanto...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo. A menina de olhos escuros

Tudo aconteceu em menos de um minuto.

Pontualmente às cinco da tarde de 15 de novembro de 1977, o guarda atravessou o salão de audiências no subterrâneo do Ministério da Magia inglês. Era uma enorme sala circular com o teto muito alto. Só o centro estava iluminado, revelando uma cadeira de ferro com correntes para prender os prisioneiros pelos braços e pernas durante os interrogatórios.

Ao redor do círculo de luz se erguia uma pequena arquibancada em forma de arco. Na penumbra, era possível ver apenas vultos e pequenos pontos brilhantes em meio ao burburinho de sussurros e cochichos.

A pesada porta de ferro no fundo da sala foi aberta e por ela entrou outro guarda conduzindo, algemado, o professor Ernest Brown, 28 anos.

Não que ele fosse considerado um preso perigoso. O franzino e inexpressivo professor estava tão abatido que dificilmente representaria qualquer perigo para qualquer um. Mas as algemas incrementadas com feitiços defletores que impediam o algemado de executar qualquer tipo de magia se justificavam por ser ele um acusado de crime de "alta traição". Encarcerado havia dois meses, Brown falaria pela primeira vez em juízo para um tribunal formado por membros da Assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos.

O guarda caminhou com o preso em direção à cadeira, onde ele se sentou sem relutar, bem de frente para o Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Bartolomeu Crouch, que deveria dirigir o interrogatório. Ao seu lado, o assistente Cornélio Fudge, agente júnior do ministério, preparava a pena de repetição sobre um pergaminho.

Acima dos dois, na arquibancada, estava um pequeno público de advogados bruxos e os honoráveis da Assembléia. Os lugares mais altos eram ocupados por pouco mais de meia dúzia de moças e rapazes usando vestes negras com o emblema da Universidade Bruxa de Direito de Edimburgo. Se qualquer um ali tivesse tido o cuidado de olhar mais atentamente para os universitários, perceberia que eles estavam um tanto quietos demais. Mas a essa altura as atenções estavam completamente voltadas para o preso. Fazia mais de vinte anos que não se levava a julgamento um caso como aquele.

Os guardas ataram as penas de Brown à cadeira e se posicionaram um de cada lado do preso, estufando os peitos diante das autoridades. O que trouxera Brown anunciou:

— Apresento o preso Ernest Brown.

Logo em seguida, ele viu seu colega cair no chão desfalecido e só teve o tempo de olhar ao redor antes de perceber algo pontudo sendo apertado contra suas costas. Sob a luz fraca da sala, ele pôde distinguir as feições do agressor: era uma jovem, de cabelos negros e lisos e olhos sombrios. Ela sorriu mostrando os dentes muito brancos e ordenou:

Solte o preso.

Nas arquibancadas, os supostos estudantes se dividiram em grupos, disparando feitiços em todas as direções. Fudge caiu desfalecido, mas Crouch ainda teve a chance de apertar o botão que disparava o alarme de quebra de segurança antes de ser atingido pelo punho de um garoto enorme, de barba escura e cabelos cortados rente.

A jovem que comandava o grupo mantinha a varinha contra as costas do guarda enquanto ele abria as algemas de Brown.

Ela puxou o preso da cadeira e caminhou de costas em direção à porta, protegendo-o com seu corpo e gritando para seus companheiros:

— Para fora! Para fora! E vocês não se atrevam a mexer um dedo!

Os bruxos que permaneciam acordados foram colocados de frente para a parede e desarmados. Com gestos rápidos, a moça mandou que seus companheiros se apressassem e saíssem.

Cada um dos invasores saiu levando consigo um refém - um dos honoráveis da Assembléia - com o qual conseguiram passar tranqüilamente pelos vários corredores do Ministério até atingirem o saguão de entrada, onde os guardas já tinham sido rendidos minutos antes por um grupo de apoio.

Dezenas de funcionários do Ministério estavam sentados no chão, junto à fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos, com as cabeças apoiadas nos joelhos e sem as varinhas. A eles se juntaram os reféns que tinham estado no salão de audiências.

O bando já disparava para as lareiras, desaparecendo em meio às chamas verdes, quando a jovem com o preso chegou. Ela ordenou que outra garota, uma loira de olhos azuis aquosos, o conduzisse ao local combinado, e ficou no saguão até que o último invasor tivesse fugido.

Antes de ela mesma tomar o caminho de uma lareira, seu último grito ecoou, magicamente ampliado, pelo prédio do Ministério:

— E vocês se gabam tanto de seus aurores... Não conseguem nem impedir um bando de Comensais amadores de invadir essa espelunca!

E sumiu nas chamas esverdeadas dizendo apenas:

— Plataforma 9 ½!

* * *

A jovem de cabelos negros saiu da lareira num canto da plataforma espalhando cinzas. O lugar estava lotado de bruxos que esperavam pelo próximo trem para Hogsmeade.

Ela tirou a capa preta e a atirou no fogo que ainda ardia, revelando um vestido azul muito elegante. Escondeu a varinha na bolsa branca de couro e correu para a passagem mágica que dava acesso ao mundo trouxa.

Procurando não andar rápido demais, para não atrair atenção, ela atravessou a estação King's Cross e saiu numa Londres ensolarada de outono. Atravessou a rua e continuou andando pela calçada cheia de folhas avermelhadas, rua acima, até chegar a uma livraria.

Entrou com cautela, se preocupando em não tocar em nada e seguiu para os fundos, onde encontrou Ernest Brown, guardado por uma pequena escolta de cinco bruxos usando máscaras brancas. O preso estava tão atordoado que, mesmo completamente consciente, não ofereceria a menor resistência.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela segurou o braço de Brown com firmeza e o conduziu para uma parede. Tirou a varinha da bolsa e, tocando lugares escolhidos do papel de parede gasto com a ponta, abriu uma passagem para um túnel escuro que descia numa escada em caracol.

Ela o puxou para baixo, girando um sem-número de vezes na escada, até atingirem uma porta de carvalho, que um dos bruxos mascarados abriu sem muito esforço.

Saíram novamente numa rua trouxa, à luz do sol de fim de tarde. Um táxi os aguardava com o motor ligado e as portas abertas.

A jovem atirou Brown, encolhido e assustado, no banco traseiro e entrou em seguida. Fez um sinal com as mãos e o motorista, um ruivo de cabelos crescidos até os ombros que tinha os olhos verdes perceptivelmente desfocados, arrancou pelas ruas do centro de Londres. Evitando trechos movimentados, o carro rumou em direção ao subúrbio.

Quando entraram na pequena e insignificante Sloane Street, a garota saltou, trazendo Brown seguro pelo braço esquerdo. O professor parecia enfim respirar aliviado.

Mas isso só durou até ele ver aonde a jovem o conduzia. Ele não pôde acreditar, tentou soltar-se, tentou gritar, mas foi em vão.

Seu corpo não estava mais obedecendo. Agia automaticamente, guiado por aquela adolescente de olhos negros e frios. Sem controle, seus pés pararam subitamente, no meio de um amplo terreno baldio cheio de mato e lixo.

As últimas coisas que Ernest Brown viu foram o sorriso da garota, os dentes brancos brilhando na luz tênue do pôr do sol, e o facho esverdeado que saltou da varinha dela.

Já tinha morrido quando seu corpo tombou no chão.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, o Profeta Diário noticiava em letras garrafais bem no alto da primeira página o ocorrido na tarde anterior no Ministério da Magia. A isso se seguiam três páginas inteiras narrando em detalhes a empreitada e anunciando o nome da jovem que comandara tudo: Bellatrix Black.

* * *

Indiferente ao cerco que agora se armava em todo o país para prendê-la, Bellatrix tomava seu café com torradas, ainda de camisola, em sua pequena casa no subúrbio de Hogsmeade.

Em minutos estaria voltando a Londres, pegando uma carona no Expresso Hogwarts que levaria os alunos da mais conceituada escola de magia do Reino Unido.

Seus cabelos escuros já estavam caprichosamente transfigurados em fios castanhos, cortados na altura do queixo. Pendurado num cabide na porta da pequena área de serviço, um conjunto de vestes de Hogwarts muito bem passado o elfo doméstico deixara. A gaiola de sua coruja, Eckos, estava pronta ao lado do malão, arrumado para se parecer exatamente com o de uma aluna que voltava para casa após um longo período letivo.

Esperava conseguir alguma atenção dos alunos, especialmente dos sonserinos, para a causa da purificação da raça bruxa. Só para aproveitar a viagem, claro, a idéia de viajar entre os estudantes era um artifício para facilitar sua passagem pelas barreiras armadas por aurores na tentativa de capturar os Comensais responsáveis pelo incidente do dia anterior.

Observando a fotografia tirada do tribunal onde tudo ocorrera, Bellatrix pensou que pelo menos numa coisa o Profeta Diário estava certo: fora mesmo uma enorme ousadia dela liderar uma invasão ao prédio do Ministério da Magia. Mas ações ousadas não eram algo novo para aquela jovem de dezoito anos.

* * *

Então, né, estou editando os capítulos que estavam sem betagem.  
Isso me lembra de avisar que essa Bella foi inspirada numa personagem histórica real: Olga Benário, esposa de Luís Carlos Prestes.

Deixe um comentario n.n

Bel.


	2. Fuga

Capítulo. 1 Fuga

— Uma foto do meu aniversário de quinze anos... quanta mediocridade!

Bellatrix jogou o jornal na lixeira da cozinha e se preocupou em terminar seu jantar. Queria chegar cedo à reunião de Comensais, saber em primeira mão o que afinal estavam falando sobre sua missão - sua primeira como líder tática do Movimento Comensal.

Ela sorriu discretamente ao pensar na inveja que alguns veteranos teriam dela quando fosse parabenizada por seu sucesso. Afinal, fazia apenas cinco meses que ela deixara a casa dos pais para contatar pessoalmente o homem que diziam ser perigoso até mesmo pronunciar o nome e oferecera a ele sua total dedicação ao que chamava de "nossa causa comum".

Muitos disseram que Voldemort a mataria por exibir tamanha pretensão. Outros disseram que ele a mandaria para casa ou então a usaria para conseguir algum dinheiro para sua campanha.

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

O tão temido Lord Voldemort a colocara na direção do aliciamento de jovens. Assim, Bellatrix passara a ser responsável pela criação de artimanhas com o objetivo de atrair jovens de sangue puro recém-saídos de escolas de magia para as fileiras dos chamados Comensais da Morte. Desde então, virara alvo de investigações de agentes do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e até soubera que tinham aberto um inquérito oficial para apurar acusações de associação ilegal e aliciamento de menores para práticas ilícitas.

Mas nada comparado àquela popularidade recém-adquirida. Quase uma semana depois da invasão ao Ministério, o Profeta Diário continuava publicando sua foto do cartaz de "procurada" no alto da primeira página, sempre anunciando novos fatos estarrecedores sobre aquela jovem que há pouco tempo não passava de um nome que aparecia esporadicamente na Coluna Social, acompanhando os pais a bailes de gala e eventos importantes da alta sociedade bruxa do Reino Unido.

Claro, ninguém ainda a acusara do assassinado de Ernert Brown. Provavelmente demoraria algumas semanas até que encontrassem seu corpo. Isso sim é que eles deveriam estar achando estarrecedor. Não o fato de Bellatrix ter nascido e crescido num dos berços mais dourados da Inglaterra para virar uma procurada da justiça, mas sim o fato de que, logo em sua primeira missão, aquela jovem pretensiosa invadira o mais protegido prédio da Inglaterra e matara aquele que era considerado o primeiro Comensal realmente importante preso pelos aurores.

Mas eles não sabiam que Brown jamais havia sido um Comensal. Era apenas um professorzinho de feitiços mediano que descobrira um meio de detectar a energia usada nas tatuagens que identificavam os Comensais - o que, afinal, poderia lhes trazer grandes problemas.

Por isso a pressa de tirá-lo das mãos do Ministério antes que ele fosse capaz de revelar o que sabia e, mais que isso, eliminar completamente a ameaça ao Movimento que ele representava.

A fuga de Hogsmeade, porém, feita às pressas, acabara de vez com sua carreira de recrutadora. Mas Bellatrix não esperava, nem queria, permanecer muito tempo fazendo aquele serviço enfadonho de ensinar adolescentes cheios de espinhas a verem o óbvio. E sempre soubera que aquilo tudo nada mais fora que um teste.

Terminou de comer e ligou o rádio num volume quase inaudível. Ficou espiando a rua por uma brecha aberta nas pesadas cortinas de veludo verde-musgo. Mudou as estações a esmo sem muita diferença - todas falavam sem parar das "precauções" tomadas pelo Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia para proteger melhor o prédio do Ministério e das ações de aurores tentando identificar e prender os suspeitos da invasão de dias atrás.

Pelo menos ela podia ter certeza de que, até o momento, a única pessoa identificada pela imprensa e pelo Ministério fora ela mesma. Sobre os outros Comensais havia, no máximo, vagas descrições. Crabbe era apresentado como "o moreno forte e musculoso que nocauteara o Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia". Elise Malfoy era "uma garotinha loira de tranças". Margot Lestrange era "uma jovem ruiva que devia ter no máximo dezesseis anos". Goyle era "o grandalhão de cabelos loiro-palha que levara Victor Bombach como seu refém até o saguão do Ministério". Edward O'Brian era "um moleque que uma das testemunhas afirmava ter falado algo sobre 'marca negra' antes de partir numa lareira rumo a algum lugar de Gales".

Ela, porém, os aurores já conheciam muito bem. Por isso todo o cuidado em sua viagem de Hogsmeade a Londres. Ela sempre soubera do risco que corria defendendo aquela causa. Os aurores já tinham arrombado sua casa alugada em Hogsmeade e agora estavam caçando-a por todo o país. Bellatrix não temia. Repetindo sempre para si mesma que, se tivesse que morrer, que fosse lutando pela causa, aquela jovem que mal saíra da escola estava disposta a tudo.

Mas, aparentemente, seus superiores não estavam. Naquele dia, Bellatrix receberia instruções para sua saída do país.

* * *

— Você vale 30.000 galeões? — O jovem mirou Bellatrix por cima do jornal.

Da pequena janela de vidro manchado que havia ao lado da porta do bar, Bellatrix havia visto, ainda naquela noite, agentes do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia pregando em muros e vitrines cartazes com sua foto. Abaixo estava escrito em grandes letras: "Procura-se, suspeita de comandar a invasão ao Ministério da Magia". Todos já haviam sido devidamente arrancados por jovens recrutas às suas ordens.

Apesar do dinheiro e da influência dos Comensais mais graduados dentro do Ministério, o cerco dos aurores se apertava em torno da jovem Comensal. Há algumas semanas os jornais tinham anunciado uma recompensa, prometida pelo Ministério a quem desse qualquer informação que levasse à sua captura. Em cada local freqüentado por bruxos havia dezenas de cartazes com a sua fotografia, sorrindo num vestido de gala. Antes de cada jogo de quadribol, o telão mostrava sua imagem e o valor da recompensa e mesmo a TV trouxa já a anunciara como "criminosa perigosa, procurada pela polícia".

— Pouco, não acha? — resmungou Bellatrix sem muito interesse.

Lúcio Malfoy sorriu para ela e voltou a ler o jornal.

Estavam num bar sujo e de aspecto sombrio. As janelas empoeiradas davam pouquíssima visão da rua lá fora e a luz provinha de tocos de velas. Bellatrix procurava manter as mãos junto ao corpo e não encostar sequer um dedo em nada ali, especialmente no balcão cheio de manchas suspeitas. Sacudia a varinha impaciente, ansiosa pelo que Lúcio tinha a dizer. Mas ele apenas lia o jornal calmamente, produzindo luz com a varinha.

A mente da garota estava a mil, imaginando o que afinal Lúcio estava querendo com ela. Há semanas lhe fora avisado que deixaria o país, mas até aquele dia nada mais lhe fora dito sobre o assunto. Já estavam em meados de maio de 1978 e, desde que deixara sua casa alugada em Hogsmeade, Bellatrix já se mudara um sem número de vezes, indo do centro de Londres ao subúrbio mais distante, nunca passando mais de duas semanas no mesmo lugar.

Foi quando a porta do bar foi aberta, tocando a sineta, e por ela entrou uma figura envolta dos pés à cabeça numa capa preta. Ela o observou enquanto ele andava até o bar e tomava o lugar vago à sua esquerda. Pediu um chá de erva-da-criméria e se pôs a batucar com longos e finos dedos no balcão de madeira tosca.

— Vocês podem parar com a palhaçada e me dizer de uma vez para onde eu vou? — perguntou Bellatrix.

O homem que acabara de chegar meramente levantou o capuz da capa e Bellatrix pôde ver, na penumbra, seus olhos brilhando e seu nariz adunco, comprido e curvo como um gancho.

— Sou Severo Snape — ele falou calmamente. — E vim para dizer que a senhorita está de viagem marcada para a Romênia.

* * *

Dias depois, o Ministério da Magia anunciou a retirada da recompensa pois, "segundo as informações do Departamento dos Inomináveis, a mesma não se encontra mais no Reino Unido".

No momento em que o Ministro da Magia em pessoa fazia esse pronunciamento ao povo bruxo da Inglaterra, Bellatrix embarcava num trem em Paris com destino à Romênia, exibindo documentos trouxas falsificados com perfeição, na companhia de seu mais novo subordinado, Severo Snape.

* * *

Eu nem gosto da Bellatrix, mas escrever sobre ela me fez gostar dessa pessoa determinada que eu imaginei ser ela (pq ninguem sabe como ela é d verdade...). Enfim, estou aprendendo a vê-la de uma maneira diferente. Espero q qm leia não ache que eu distorci completamente a personagem...

Deixem comentarios ol

Bel.


	3. Romênia

Capítulo 2. Romênia

Com os corpos moídos após tanto tempo viajando de trem, Snape e Bellatrix desembarcaram em Bucareste, capital da Romênia. A jovem reclamara constantemente por terem que viajar de uma maneira tão trouxa, mas Snape se mantivera firme, dizendo que o que estava em questão ali era chegarem inteiros ao destino, não o conforto.

Seguiram para um hotel modesto, perto da estação de trem. Ao preencher a ficha de entrada, Bellatrix assinou como Monique Seleheim e seguiu imediatamente para o quarto sem dizer uma só palavra a Snape.

Sua primeira providência foi conjurar grossas cortinas cinzentas nas janelas. Tudo do que não precisava naquele momento era que alguém metido a espião pudesse reconhecê-la de alguma forma. Ignorando a chave que lhe havia sido entregue na recepção, trancou a porta com um movimento de varinha. Selou o quarto com um feitiço de imperturbabilidade e só então tirou a capa azul-marinho e desfez a transfiguração que usara por semanas: ruiva de sardas, com os dentes envoltos em algum tipo de arame que os adolescentes trouxas costumavam usar.

Seus olhos pousaram no relógio de parede que, além da hora, também informava a data, e só então notou a estranha coincidência: naquele dia, 3 de julho de 1978, completava dois anos de luta entre os Comensais.

Ela podia se lembrar com muita clareza de como tudo começara no início do ano letivo de 1975. Bellatrix estava começando seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. A Juventude Purificadora fora oficialmente proibida pelo Ministério da Magia e entrara para a clandestinidade. Bellatrix perdeu as esperanças de fazer mudanças pela via legal e resolveu se unir ao grupo liderado por aquele que muitos consideravam o bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade: Lord Voldemort.

Muitos sonserinos gostavam de se gabar de já o terem visto de perto, mas quando ela perguntava como poderia encontrá-lo, ninguém lhe dizia nada de útil. Bellatrix excedeu todo o seu círculo de influência tentando encontrar um meio de conhecer aquele que se intitulava "o purificador da raça bruxa", sem sucesso.

Isso até receber uma carta de seu tio, Eron Malfoy. Ele se dizia orgulhoso por alguém de seu sangue estar agindo com tanta avidez pela causa que ele também defendia ferrenhamente, mas a aconselhava a se manter longe. Dizia que não era assunto para mulheres e que ela devia seguir o exemplo da irmã, Narcisa, e se tornar uma boa esposa antes de tudo, pois assim contribuiria ativamente para a "purificação".

Mas Bellatrix não seria ela mesma se se contentasse com papéis secundários. E tanto fez que acabou descobrindo um mini grupo completamente fechado de sonserinos que se reuniam clandestinamente e tinham contatos com autênticos Comensais da Morte.

E foi numa noite de novembro, quando Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle e mais meia dúzia de garotos, incluindo, ironicamente, o pequeno Bartô Crouch, filho do atual Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que combatia ferrenhamente o Movimento Comensal, se reuniam numa passagem secreta atrás de um espelho no quinto andar do castelo. Eles pararam subitamente de falar ao ouvirem um barulho estranho do outro lado do espelho. Temendo que fossem surpreendidos pelo bedel da escola, Lestrange mandou Crabbe e Goyle saírem e irem verificar se ninguém estava tentando forçar a entrada.

Os dois brutamontes voltaram rapidamente, trazendo a garota alta e magra, de longos cabelos negros. Com firmeza, ela disse que estava ali para ser uma Comensal e que não ia embora sem saber como poderia falar com o tal Lord que os comandava.

Lestrange riu discretamente e perguntou em tom de deboche:

— Você quer ser uma Comensal? Mas a sua irmã não casou com um trouxa idiota?

Bellatrix apenas encarou o rapaz e respondeu:

— Casou sim, mas não tenho culpa disso.

Para a maioria daqueles adolescentes que se diziam "futuros Comensais", não eram apenas os trouxas e os mestiços que eram considerados inimigos. Eles colocavam no mesmo nível e tratavam com o mesmo desprezo pessoas que tivessem qualquer relação que fosse com alguém que não fosse bruxo sangue puro. Aquela era uma presença um tanto quanto inusitada: uma garota que tinha uma irmã casada com um trouxa - diziam que já estava até esperando um filho dele! Aliás, nunca, até então, uma garota havia procurado-os pedindo para se juntar a eles.

Ainda assim, talvez por diversão, talvez para ver até onde ela ia, eles permitiram que Bellatrix participasse das discussões daquele dia. Nos dias que se sucederam, ela sempre voltava e forçava a entrada fazendo barulho do lado de fora até que alguém se preocupasse e fosse ver o que era e acabasse levando-a para dentro. Isso porque Lestrange proibira qualquer um de lhe dar a senha necessária para passar através do espelho.

Mas na semana da páscoa de 1976, Bellatrix provaria àqueles garotos que não era apenas uma riquinha à procura de alguma aventura. Desafiada a colar cartazes que pregavam a purificação em Hogsmeade, a jovem, aos dezesseis anos, revelou-se a mais eficiente do grupo - e também a mais ousada. Pela primeira vez, a rua central de Hogsmeade foi tomada por cartazes que ninguém sabia de onde tinham vindo.

Essa e outras atitudes de muita energia levaram-na a, no verão daquele mesmo ano, ser ungida Comensal pelo Lorde das Trevas em pessoa. A militante que os sombrios olhos negros ocultavam já era um esboço da Comensal ativa que se tornaria um dia.

Quando foi indicada para organizar o aliciamento de jovens Comensais, Bellatrix mostrou como considerava aquela luta sua causa de vida. Desde a escola, a jovem criticava sempre e ferrenhamente o desinteresse dos jovens pelo estudo das bases teóricas do Movimento Comensal. Ela mesma era uma das poucas do grupo que se reunia às escondidas em Hogwarts que sabia realmente o que era essa "causa" pela qual estavam lutando. Estudara com afinco os manuscritos de Slytherin e sabia de cor os principais autores que há séculos vinham apontando a miscigenação como a morte da magia realmente poderosa.

Assim, seus métodos para atrair a massa jovem para o Movimento seguiram numa linha totalmente oposta à usualmente utilizada pelos seguidores de Lord Voldemort - promessas de poder e status. Bellatrix apostou alto na solidificação da teoria purificadora. Queria pessoas que realmente acreditassem na causa e na luta, e não que apenas estivessem interessadas em se dar bem.

Quase todos que a conheciam diziam que ela não tinha medo, que tinha algo de maluca para se arriscar tanto sabendo que a pena para a divulgação de idéias de purificação pelo extermínio de trouxas e mestiços era a expulsão da escola e da comunidade bruxa. Bellatrix sempre discutia por tudo o que achava importante, e sempre o fazia com uma paixão única. Suas desavenças com a cúpula jovem do movimento, entretanto, só se tornavam sérias quando recebia tarefas mais amenas pelo fato de ser uma garota.

Quando lhe perguntavam se não temia os aurores, Bellatrix apenas sorria e dizia que o mundo bruxo como conheciam não duraria muito se a magia continuasse se esvaindo pela contaminação do sangue mágico com o sangue trouxa. E se a pessoa insistisse, era capaz de obter uma conferência completa sobre tudo o que havia para se saber sobre a purificação.

* * *

— Sua nova identidade — Snape entregou à garota um grosso envelope pardo, que ela virou sobre a mesa do quarto de hotel.

Carteira de identidade, de trabalho, passaporte, até título de eleitora trouxa e bruxa tinha lá dentro. Tudo em nome de Janice Weser, professora de Transfiguração irlandesa de 32 anos.

O trabalho clandestino na Romênia desde o início implicara em uma série de mudanças na vida de Bellatrix. Nas semanas que antecederam a viagem, a jovem estudara com afinco transfigurações pessoais. Passava horas treinando um sotaque irlandês para falar melhor como Janice, a velha professora que percorreria várias escolas de magia romenas e búlgaras fazendo uma pesquisa para o Departamento de Educação e Conhecimento do Ministério inglês - disfarce genial conseguido por Ernest Malfoy para ocultar sua missão de observação e preparação de jovens bruxos para se juntarem às fileiras Comensais.

No meio da papelada, Bellatrix encontrou uma pequena chave prateada, enrolada num pergaminho com um endereço.

— Seu apartamento — falou o rapaz sorrindo antes de sair.

Bellatrix só entenderia o significado daquele sorriso horas depois, ao descer do táxi numa rua no mais longínquo dos subúrbios de Budareste.

* * *

Mto obrigada pelos comentarios:

Adriana Black: como eu jah disse, estou aprendendo a ver nela umas coisas mto (boas? isso seria estranho o.o') interessantes... Não, não Carlinhos deve ter uns 3 ou 4 anos nessa epoca, axo q eh meio jovem pra se cuidar de dragões, mas não se preocupe, a Romênia vai ser um campo de ação bem interessante para as atividades da Bella, não necessariamente relaionadas com dragões (eu até tentei, qm consegue imaginar a Bellatrix fazendo o trabalho pesado q lidar com dragões deve envolver? eu não...) o.o

Tathi: eu estou trabalhando em outras duas fics ao msm tempo, então se por acaso eu não atualizar eh pq não deu tempo de escrever -.-'

Vampire Fairy: pra mim a Bella foi alguem MTO importante na 1a. guerra, não consigo imaginar por que outro motivo o Voldermot parece se importar tanto com ela (bom, ele não c preocupou em salvar todos aqueles comensais q foram presos ni Ministério na Ordem da Fênix ela ele salvou)... e continua sim, sempre contnua...

obrigada tbm a quem leu e esperem por ação nos proximos capitulos, até agora foi mais uma introdução sobre como a Bellatrix se sente como Comensal. Bella ainda tem mta coisa pra fazer o/

Bjos,

Bel.


	4. Problemas

Capítulo 3. Problemas

Eram seis horas da manhã quando Bellatrix foi despertada pelo barulho ensurdecedor da locomotiva passando bem debaixo da janela de seu quarto.

Ela levantou murmurando xingamentos e esfregou os olhos sonolenta. Ouviu os passos dos moradores que ocupavam os andares de baixo e o barulho dos sinos de uma igreja distante e desistiu de voltar a dormir.

Para quem tinha passado a vida inteira num confortável solar na Escócia, aquele sótão minúsculo que ocupava há pouco mais de um mês estava muito longe de merecer o nome de apartamento. Alguns passos com suas longas pernas eram o suficiente para fazê-la trombar contra móveis e paredes. Havia apenas uma pequena sala, um banheiro, um quarto nada arejado e uma cozinha escura. Os móveis se resumiam a uma cama, um armário, um par de cadeiras na cozinha, uma grande mesa circular que ocupava completamente a sala e algumas prateleiras espalhadas por todos os lugares, todas atulhadas de livros e papéis.

Mas o fato realmente desconcertante era que Rodolfo Lestrange, em contrapartida, fora acomodado numa ampla casa no centro da capital romena, usando a identidade de Lucas Berghner, professor bruxo especialista em orientação vocacional. Ao saber disso, ela entendeu muito bem o sorriso de Snape ao lhe entregar aquela chave.

Bellatrix escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto e penteou os cabelos, agora transfigurados em loiros muito curtos. Seu rosto também estava diferente - mais gordo - e sua pele um pouco menos lustrosa para lhe dar uma aparência mais velha. Mas os olhos negros continuavam os mesmos de quando tinha dezesseis anos e começara a abraçar a causa Comensal.

Ela lembrava vivamente das modificações que aquilo trouxera para sua vida. Quanto mais estudava os clássicos da teoria purificadora e se integrava ao grupo dos comensais mais antigos, mais firme se tornava sua decisão de recusar o casamento combinado com um primo e deixar a família. A escória que era admitida ano após ano em Hogwarts, as discussões com os pais e a própria convivência familiar começavam a ficar insuportáveis.

Então, na metade final de julho de 1977, ela resolveu tomar uma atitude. Há meses vinha insistindo com seus superiores e escrevendo ao próprio Lord Voldemort para que lhe fosse dada uma função ativa no movimento. Foi na festa de formatura que Lestrange a puxara para um canto e anunciara que ela fora designada para trabalhar no aliciamento de jovens militantes dali em diante. Ele próprio não parecia muito certo do que dizia, perguntando várias vezes se os pais dela permitiriam que ela viajasse pelo país pregando a teoria purificadora. Bellatrix se lembrava de ter se enfurecido com o rapaz e dito com firmeza:

— Estarei pronta para agir assim que mandarem!

Só depois de ter em mãos o bilhete do trem que a levaria à casa alugada para ela em Hogsmeade e arrumado suas roupas na valise de fundo extensível é que a jovem informou aos pais que estava saindo de casa naquela noite. Foi um jantar silencioso, do qual seu pai não quis participar. Era a única filha que continuava em casa - suas irmãs mais velhas, Andrômeda e Narcisa, já estavam casadas.

Bellatrix se esforçou para partir sem brigar com Edwina Black. O beijo de despedida que a mãe lhe deu à porta da casa antes da partida lhe dizia que, no fundo, ela teria feito a mesma coisa.

Bellatrix se tornou responsável pela propaganda Comensal para a juventude inglesa. Passava o dia em reuniões, passeatas e missões a escolas de magia. À noite, intermináveis assembléias nos subterrâneos da mansão dos Malfoy.

Ela começou também a organizar reuniões de jovens nos fundos de um bar na Travessa do Tranco. O mesmo bar que, durante o dia, servia de ponto de encontro para Comensais experientes e bruxos das trevas de toda laia, à noite virava sede para o que Bellatrix gostava de chamar de Juventude Comensal. Como a maioria dos jovens que comparecia às reuniões mal tinha idade para beber, o dono do bar, Edghar Munch, apenas indicava com o dedão o caminho para a pequena sala nos fundos.

A mesma sala também era transformada, duas vezes por semana, à tarde, em sala de aula onde Bellatrix e outros Comensais experientes ensinavam rudimentos da teoria purificadora aos aspirantes a Comensais da Morte. Naquela sala abafada e sem uma única janela, se conseguia o prodígio de realizar até cinco reuniões simultâneas tratando de temas diferentes, e Bellatrix não contava as vezes em que havia sido ríspida ao pedir que alguém fosse conversar amenidades em outro lugar para não atrapalhar o bom andamento dos trabalhos.

Trabalhos que, por sinal, pareciam não ter fim: eram panfletagens, passeatas em pequenas cidades majoritariamente bruxas e protestos em órgãos do Ministério contra as discussões que agora se arquitetavam em torno de um Instituto de Proteção aos Trouxas. Era preciso estar sempre inventando meios de burlar os aurores e evitar que a repressão fosse muito dura. A atividade dos jovens que se manifestavam a favor da purificação crescia exponencialmente.

O tempo exigido para uma vida tão ativa tinha que ser tirado de alguma coisa. E, às vezes, mesmo tendo um Vira-Tempo ilegal à sua disposição para usar quando necessário, Bellatrix aparecia para as reuniões de cúpula aparentando não dormir há dias. A atividade política, somada à paixão pela militância, reduzia a poucas horas seu tempo de folga que, geralmente, acabava sendo gasto em trabalho ou relendo aquelas longas cartas que Voldemort lhe escrevia desde que entrara para o Movimento Comensal.

Em maio de 1977, o Movimento reconheceu formalmente o sucesso do trabalho de Bellatrix e resolveu promovê-la para o que chamavam de "serviço secreto". Como agente júnior, ela se juntou a um grupo que trabalhava com contra-espionagem. Foi assim que descobriu que alguns bruxos estavam organizando uma entidade de oposição aos Comensais. Dumbledore os chamava de Ordem da Fênix. Pouco mais se sabia sobre eles além disso. Seus membros eram desconhecidos, bem como seus métodos de atividade.

Bellatrix foi mandada, junto com Lestrange e Lúcio Malfoy, para procurar um certo professor de feitiços que estava interferindo na comunicação entre os Comensais através da tatuagem da Marca Negra.

Foi assim que descobriram as atividades de Ernest Brown. Tarde demais, entretanto. Ele fora preso quando aparecera no Ministério alegando ter importantes informações sobre os Comensais.

Mas a burocracia estava ao lado deles. Passaram-se quase dois meses antes que alguém se interessasse realmente em ouvir o que Brown tinha a dizer, ao invés de apenas acusá-lo de envolvimento com adeptos da purificação. Assim, Bellatrix tivera tempo suficiente para arquitetar sua primeira missão.

Tudo o que vivera depois de sair de casa, desde a militância com a Juventude Comensal até a invasão do Ministério, a levara a fugas intermináveis que só tinham acabado naquele fim de mundo atrasado da Europa. Só há pouco Bellatrix entendera o verdadeiro motivo de sua vinda à Romênia: tinha a ver com antigos objetos mágicos que Voldemort queria localizar.

Ficou longos minutos observando a cidade que aos poucos despertava pela janela acima da cama.

Foi quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Imaginando que era provavelmente Snape apressando-a para a reunião que teriam naquela manhã com Comensais romenos, ela não se apressou em vestir um robe sobre a camisola de cetim verde-claro, pensando em deixá-lo esperando por alguns minutos.

Entretanto, ao abrir a porta, Bellatrix concluiu que não poderia estar mais longe da verdade. Não era Snape quem estava lá, mas sim dois sujeitos enfiados em surradas vestes de viagem com o logo do Ministério da Magia romemo (um dragão vermelho de olhos dourados).

O mais alto exibiu-lhe um documento timbrado de aspecto oficial e perguntou:

— A senhora é Janice Weser?

— Sou sim — respondeu ela, atônita.

— Por ordem do chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia do Ministério romeno, a senhora está presa por tempo indeterminado enquanto sua deportação para o Reino Unido está em estudo. Queira nos acompanhar.

Na sala de depoimento para o qual a Chave de Portal (uma pasta de aspecto executivo) os transportou, Bellatrix teve a chance de ler o mandado de prisão preventiva. Prendiam-na por suspeita de "preparação de empreendimento altamente ameaçador à ordem pública", "tentativa de alteração pela violência de resoluções da Assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos" e "participação em associação clandestina e hostil aos princípios humanitários". Nada sobre uso de identidade falsa ou sobre a invasão ao Ministério da Magia inglês, ou mesmo sobre o assassinato de Ernest Brown.

Mas ela logo percebeu, pelas perguntas que os investigadores bruxos lhe fizeram, que o interesse deles estava na verdade em uma outra prisão efetuada naquela madrugada: Rodolfo Lestrange.

* * *

Adriana Black: sério q vc achou curto? Isso eh realmente inesperado pra mim, já q eu me torturei pra diminuir o capitulo até o ponto de ele ficar "legivel", já q ele era grande demais. Eu tinha escrito ele contando mto coisa sobre as atividades da Bella como comensal na Inglaterra tive q transferir boa parte pra esse capitulo. Sobre domar dragões com feitiços, concordo com vc q ela gosta d superar expectativas, mas não axo q a Bella seja do tipo q faz as coisas soh pq foi desafiada, isso eh uma caracteristica tão... grinfinoria O.o E sobre escrever pode ter certeza q receber uma review como a sua vai me fazer me aplicar bastante pra escrever em cada segundo q eu naum estiver enterrada dbaixo dos livros de bioquimica e anatomia n.n

Vampire Fairy: eh claro q a Bella vai fazer alguma coisa mto importante (embora eu ache que comandar uma missão aos 18 anos seja bem impressionante o.o), naum c preocupe... e o Snape, bem, td mundo sabe o q ele fez então, olho nele o.o

Deixem omentarios o.o

Bjos,

BelWeasley


	5. Prisão romena

Capítulo 4. Prisão Romena

Durante semanas, Bellatrix foi mantida incomunicável e submetida a interrogatórios desde o amanhecer até tarde da noite, com breves interrupções apenas para as refeições. Não permitiam que dormisse ou que se levantasse da cadeira, a não ser para ir ao banheiro.

Esse tempo todo, Bellatrix foi interrogada por aurores ingleses, que, apesar de defenderem tanto o tratamento humanitário aos trouxas e sangue ruins, não tiveram nenhum receio em usar a Maldição Cruciatus nela na tentativa de obter alguma coisa - sem sucesso.

Em meados de outubro, após quase dois meses de prisão, Bellatrix começou a desconfiar de que sua detenção pudesse significar algo mais sério. A total ausência de informações sobre as providências dos Comensais para libertá-la e, principalmente, sobre o que seus acusadores realmente sabiam sobre ela, deixavam-na apreensiva. Não tinha nem como saber se já conheciam sua verdadeira identidade.

Foi na manhã do dia 14 de outubro que a espera terminou. O carcereiro simplesmente abriu a porta da cela e ordenou:

— A senhorita está em liberdada, não conseguiram provar nada contra você.

Bellatrix juntou os poucos objetos pessoais que tinha tido a chance de trazer consigo (duas vestes, uma escova de dentes e um caderno de anotações com uma pena de repetição), rabiscou uma assinatura na ordem de soltura, apanhou sua varinha e saiu. Pegou o primeiro táxi para casa e suspirou aliviada ao ver que o cofre escondido debaixo da pia da cozinha continuava intacto, embora o resto da casa tivesse sido claramente revirado diversas vezes durante aquelas semanas em que estivera presa.

O mesmo, ela descobriria mais tarde, não acontecera com a casa de Lestrange, no centro da cidade. Todos os documentos que o rapaz acumulara haviam sido confiscados pelos aurores romenos e agora eram usados em seu processo de condenação e deportação.

Os dias seguintes passaram sem notícias dos outros Comensais, ela nem sequer sabia se mais alguém havia sido preso ou se Lestrange havia falado alguma coisa. Nem cartas de Voldemort ou da alta cúpula Comensal recebia mais.

Bella, enfim, conseguiu localizar Snape numa cidade bruxa do interior do país e ele lhe explicou o que tinha acontecido: aparentemente a Ordem de Dumbledore vinha intervindo em Ministérios da Magia de toda a Europa e agora uma guerra sangrenta deflagrava na Inglaterra. Lestrange continuava preso sem nenhum tipo de acusação formal, de modo que era impossível tentar defendê-lo legalmente.

Bellatrix mergulhou de cabeça no trabalho no mês seguinte, na tentativa de esquecer a angústia e a ansiedade por estar longe de seu país e de seus companheiros Comensais. A preocupação com o que Lestrange poderia revelar aos aurores, porém, ela não conseguia contornar. Os dias transcorriam sem que o Ministério romeno viesse a público para dar qualquer notícia sobre o processo que mantinha o jovem preso.

Mas ninguém jamais esquecera da ousadia que era a marca daquela garota. Afinal, não fora ela quem transformara Hogsmeade, a cidade mais vigiada pelos aurores ingleses, num centro de recrutamento de Comensais? E, como ela dizia sempre entre risos irônicos, bem debaixo das barbas brancas de Alvo Dumbledore!

Então, no fim de novembro, decidiu ousar novamente. Acendeu a pequena lareira do apartamento e fez contato com Frederich Wolf, o Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia romeno. Falando serenamente, mas sem perder a firmeza, Bellatrix se apresentou como noiva de Lucas Berghner (nome falso de Rodolfo Lestrange) e pediu autorização para visitá-lo e levar alguma comida para ele. Irritado com o atrevimento da ex-presa, Wolf, que esperava que ela estivesse entrando em contato para anunciar que colaboraria com as investigações, mandou-a fazer o requerimento por escrito e cortou a comunicação.

O requerimento foi redigido caprichosamente por Bellatrix e assinado com o nome que usava desde que se instalara na Romênia. Elise se incumbiu da tarefa de levá-lo ao Ministério — já estava há muito mais tempo em Bucareste e conhecia a cidade muito bem.

* * *

Entretanto, dezembro começaria muito mal para os comensais na Romênia. Os aurores enviados pelo Ministério da Magia inglês levantaram a hipótese de que Janice Weser fosse, na verdade, Bellatrix Black, que, meses antes, liderara uma invasão ao prédio do Ministério e era a principal suspeita do assassinato de Ernest Brown. Estavam aguardando a chegada da Inglaterra da ficha de Bellatrix com fotografias e cópias de documentos para confirmarem suas suspeitas.

A identidade falsa de Rodolfo, Lucas Berghner, por outro lado, já tinha sido descoberta há tempos e agora todos os esforços se concentravam em descobrir quem era ele realmente. Na verdade, os aurores não tinham a certeza nem sequer de que ele fosse inglês, como constava em seus documentos.

Enquanto diplomatas e agentes dos Ministérios da Magia romeno e inglês reviravam fichas de inquérito tentando arranjar algum motivo para manter Lestrange preso ou mesmo deportá-lo de vez, Rodolfo passou a sofrer torturas diárias. As equipes e os feitiços usados variavam incrivelmente e iam desde obrigarem o jovem a ingerir poções mortificantes pouco concentradas até a tradicional Maldição Cruciatus.

Mesmo estando há quase três meses isolado numa cela que nem sabia exatamente onde ficava, Rodolfo Lestrange resistiu corajosamente à violência, negando com calma e firmeza impressionantes todas as acusações, falsas ou verdadeiras, irritando e impacientando os investigadores.

As perguntas foram se tornando cada vez mais raras depois que as primeiras seções de tortura se mostraram incapazes de conseguir qualquer informação relevante do rapaz. Assim, sabendo como Rodolfo era resistente, os agentes passaram a concentrar todos os esforços em minar sua força de vontade.

Em pouco tempo, seu corpo estava coberto de hematomas e vergões causados por feitiços dolorosos. Quando decidiram finalmente retomar o interrogatório, a violência aumentou ainda mais, mas não adiantou tampouco. Nada que aqueles bruxos fossem capazes de fazer seria suficiente para arrancar qualquer palavra de Rodolfo.

O rapaz acabou por perder a noção do tempo que se passara desde a captura. Só sabia que o inverno se aproximava por causa do aumento do frio e da umidade em sua cela escura.

* * *

No dia sete de dezembro, Bellatrix, que estudava romeno desde que chegara ao país, leu no jornal bruxo local que o julgamento de Lucas Berghner havia sido marcado para o dia vinte daquele mesmo mês, ainda que nenhuma das suspeitas que pesavam sobre ele tivesse sido apurada. Sem explicações, ele era acusado de perturbar a ordem e pregar idéias de purificação mágica. Alguns diziam que se tratava de um espião búlgaro.

Bellatrix sabia que isso seria suficiente para que Rodolfo passasse as próximas décadas preso ou fosse deportado para um lugar qualquer (provavelmente a Inglaterra, já que, ao que tudo indicava, já tinham quase certeza da verdadeira nacionalidade do preso), onde certamente estaria sendo esperado por dezenas de agentes especiais da Assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos. Ela repetia para os outros Comensais que aquilo significaria uma enorme perda para o Movimento, e um enorme risco para todos os Comensais.

— Não é possível que ninguém vá fazer nada! — resmungava repetidamente com Elise. Mas todos sabiam que não havia como defender Rodolfo sem se comprometerem.

O que nem Bellatrix nem nenhum de seus companheiros tinham como adivinhar era que o desejo de fazer alguma coisa para evitar a deportação de Rodolfo não era apenas seu. Do outro lado da fronteira com a Bulgária e na longínqua Inglaterra, outros Comensais planejavam exatamente a mesma coisa e só esperavam pela oportunidade ideal para agir.

* * *

A segunda semana de dezembro já avançava quando os agentes finalmente desistiram e anunciaram a Frederich Wolf, Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia romeno, que o preso Lucas Berghner não falaria e que não encontrariam um motivo para mantê-lo preso por muito mais tempo, principalmente quando o julgamento trouxesse o caso a público.

Wolf chegou a pensar em ordenar a eliminação do prisioneiro. Não queria passar pelo constrangimento de deportar alguém sem razões convincentes (a não ser que ter material sobre a teoria purificadora em seu apartamento pudesse ser considerado uma razão convincente para se deportar alguém) e muito menos queria ter um daqueles desprezíveis "Comensais" armando coisas em seu país.

Mas sua intenção morreu quando recebeu a notícia de que, a pretexto de apurar a suposta origem britânica do preso, agentes do alto escalão do Ministério da Magia inglês entraram em contato com os aurores romenos. Rodolfo acabara de ganhar mais alguns dias de vida - apenas tempo suficiente para que fosse interrogado por Bartolomeu Crouch em pessoa.

* * *

Vlw pelos comentarios:

Adriana Black: não me tente, eu tenho uma tendência a pegar capitulos pra revisar e fazê-los dobrar de tamanho! XD d td modo, acredite em mim, vc não ia gostar nada se eu deixasse o capitulo crescer o tanto q os meus dedos lunaticos qrem... o.o

Vampire Fairy: vc tbm não me tente XD E em se tratando do Snape, vc nunca sabe d qual lado ele tá afinal o.o

Ameria A. Black: a continuação ae o.o

Vejam no próximo capítulo como a Bella vai tomar as redeas da situação. Ateh lá o/

Bjos,

Bel.


	6. Nova Ousadia

Capítulo 5. Nova Ousadia

— Não acredito! — Bellatrix atirou com raiva o pergaminho na lareira acesa.

O pedido de visita e o de levar comida regularmente para Lestrange feito por Bellatrix fora recusado. Ela só havia recebido autorização para visitá-lo no Natal. Frustrada, ela empurrou com violência para o chão todos os papéis e livros que estavam sobre a mesa. Snape e Elise apenas miraram-na atônitos - nunca tinham visto Bellatrix perder a serenidade daquela maneira.

— Calma, Bella — falou Elise. — O Natal não está tão longe assim.

— Não está tão longe assim? Lestrange vai ser julgado no dia vinte. Antes do Natal ele já pode estar sendo deportado! — ela exclamou, apoiando as mãos fechadas na parede como se quisesse derrubá-la.

— Bom... ainda temos dez dias até o julgamento — arriscou Snape.

Bellatrix fechou os olhos e pareceu contar até dez antes de se voltar para seus colegas, subitamente calma e recomposta:

— Se ninguém pode evitar que Lestrange seja julgado e deportado, só há uma coisa a ser feita: ele não pode ser julgado.

* * *

Bartolomeu Crouch em pessoa havia assumido a missão de ir a Bucareste interrogar um suposto preso inglês suspeito de integrar o grupo dos Comensais da Morte. Logo ao chegar, foi avisado do estado do preso:

— Ele está meio... hum, desorientado — falou o agente do Ministério romeno enquanto conduzia Crouch à cela de Rodolfo. — Nada do que fizemos adiantou muito. Ele nem mesmo admitiu que morava na casa onde o prenderam, apesar de os testemunhos dos vizinhos provarem isso sem sombra de dúvida. Nunca vi nada parecido.

Crouch ficou sinceramente impressionado com o que encontrou na cela: um homem magro, pálido, completamente apático, quase desfalecido, estendido no chão de pedra e com os olhos desfocados voltados para o teto.

— Senhor Berghner... Meu nome é Bartolomeu Crouch. O Ministério inglês recebeu a informação de que o senhor desejava se comunicar conosco — começou Crouch, falando em inglês e tentando inspirar alguma confiança.

— Não pedi para me comunicar com ninguém — respondeu o preso num romeno carregado, sem tirar os olhos do teto. - O senhor veio aqui para me interrogar?

— Não, não estou aqui para interrogá-lo, o senhor tem toda a liberdade para responder apenas ao que quiser. Mas se espera algum tipo de ajuda nossa, será necessário identificá-lo como cidadão inglês.

— Sinto muito, senhor... Crouch? Estou sendo torturado há semanas nessa prisão e até hoje nunca revelei rigorosamente nada. Por que o senhor acha que eu lhe diria algo assim de bom grado?

Crouch suspirou longamente imaginando que aquele estava destinado a ser um longo dia.

* * *

Bellatrix olhava fixamente para os dois pergaminhos desenrolados sobre sua mesa. Seus olhos escuros faiscavam de expectativa.

Desviou então a atenção para o pulso esquerdo, onde brilhava uma espécie de tatuagem em formato de caveira com a boca escancarada. Por entre os dentes se esgueirava uma cobra.

Olhando para aquela marca, hoje tão clara e viva quanto naquele dia em que Voldemort a tocara com sua varinha para fazê-la, ela sorriu de orgulho. Pressionou a caveira bem na boca com a ponta da unha comprida, sentindo as ondas de poder se espalhando para longe e quase pôde ver o sorriso de seu mestre ao receber o sinal afirmativo.

Apontou a varinha para a lareira e, quase que instantaneamente, seus jovens colegas Comensais em atividade na Romênia começavam a se materializar por entre as chamas, espalhando cinzas.

Ela os recebeu com um enorme sorriso e, sem rodeios, anunciou:

— Temos outro Ministério da Magia para invadir.

* * *

— Senhor Berghner, já disse que posso ajudá-lo! — exclamou Bartolomeu Crouch exasperado ao se deparar mais uma vez com um "vocês não terão nem uma única vírgula de mim" do suposto prisioneiro de nacionalidade inglesa.

O preso esboçou um sorriso irônico e apenas respondeu:

— Não sou inglês. Não tenho nenhum motivo para esperar ajuda do Ministério inglês, mas... — o preso fez uma pausa, inspirou profundamente e acrescentou: - mas qualquer um que possa interceder para que libertem esse professor inocente será de grande ajuda.

— O senhor teria algum parente na Inglaterra a quem queira pedir ajuda? — insistiu Crouch.

— Já disse que sou búlgaro e não tenho nenhum parente na Inglaterra.

Crouch já havia entendido que o prisioneiro estava aproveitando o interrogatório para tentar ganhar tempo, sabia que enquanto o depoimento durasse, as torturas não recomeçariam. Nas últimas horas, tinha tentado manter com ele uma conversa neutra, como o frio que o inverno estava trazendo e o fato de a cela não ter nem mesmo uma manta, à procura de uma brecha em que o preso deixasse escapar alguma coisa.

Mas, mais uma vez, se deparava com a frustração. Nem mesmo quando Crouch dizia que o Ministério romeno já sabia de tudo e tinha provas para condená-lo, o suposto Comensal parecia se abalar.

Já era fim de tarde quando Bartolomeu Crouch resolveu que já era hora de deixar a prisão, sem ter conseguido arrancar do prisioneiro uma única palavra sobre o Movimento Comensal.

— Ouvi um dos guardas dizer que o seu chefe caiu, é verdade? — ele ainda perguntou a Crouch antes deste sair.

— Meu chefe? — o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia do Ministério inglês pareceu confuso. - Ah, você quer dizer o Ministro da Magia! Sim, é verdade. Ele entregou o cargo essa manhã.

— Suponho que o motivo seja aquele Lord Voldemort — o sorriso do preso era tão estranho e indecifrável que Crouch sentiu um arrepio.

— Por que você quer saber? É mesmo partidário direto daquele bruxo insano?

O prisioneiro apenas alargou o sorrindo e assumiu um ar um tanto quanto maníaco em resposta. Crouch acabou concluindo que não havia mais nada a dizer e seguiu seu caminho. Se a lei não conseguiria manter o prisioneiro encarcerado por muito mais tempo, pior para a lei, porque ele sabia que o Ministério romeno daria um jeito de aquele preso não incomodar mais ninguém.

Ele não poderia imaginar que, naquela mesma noite, uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos sombrios comandaria uma invasão para a libertação de Lestrange.

* * *

Bellatrix e Rodolfo estavam trancados na cabine do velho trem, seguindo para Sofia, capital da Bulgária.

O rapaz estava um tanto quanto abatido e visivelmente fraco. Estava muito mais magro que o habitual, tinha profundas olheiras e seus lábios estavam inchados, com vários cortes ainda abertos - sinal claro de que haviam tentado tirar informações dele com uso de poderosa magia negra.

Bellatrix não perguntara ainda se ele tinha falado algo. Na verdade, desde que tinham embarcado no trem trouxa, não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer, com exceção daquela frase dita por ele em tom de deboche: "Assim você vai ficar especialista em invadir Ministérios!".

No dia 13 daquele mês, temendo que Lestrange fosse deportado logo após o julgamento e ela não tivesse a chance de vê-lo no Natal como lhe havia sido permitido, Bellatrix resolveu tomar uma atitude extrema: escreveu à alta cúpula dos Comensais na Inglaterra pedindo que lhe fosse passado o comando dos militantes na Romênia.

Em 15 de dezembro de 1978, Bellatrix Black foi promovida a chefe de operações e recebeu duas importantes cartas.

A primeira vinha da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Durmstrang. A instituição se colocava à disposição para receber a ela e Lestrange quando atravessassem a fronteira com a Bulgária. A segunda era do próprio Lord Voldemort, e a instruía no sentido de selecionar meia dúzia de militantes e orientá-los para a perigosa missão de repetir seu feito e invadir outro Ministério da Magia, dessa vez o romeno.

Agora Rodolfo tinha virado para o lado da janela e, coberto com uma capa marrom emprestada de Bellatrix, dormia profundamente, alheio aos solavancos do vagão e às preocupações da jovem. Ela tinha quase absoluta certeza de que agentes de dois Ministérios da Magia (o inglês e o romeno) estavam, no exato momento, seguindo os passos dos dois. E ela não podia fazer nada a não ser desejar com todas as forças que o trem atravessasse a fronteira com a Bulgária de uma vez e os eles finalmente ficassem em segurança.

Porém, quando faltava muito pouco para que o desejo de Bellatrix se realizasse, o trem todo tremeu e parou subitamente com um solavanco que arrancou as malas dos bagageiros, ao mesmo tempo em que as luzes todas se apagaram de uma só vez.

* * *

N/A:

Mto obrigada pelos comentarios:

Ameria A. Black: eu já agradeci ao seu comentario, mas fui ver só agora q essa fic nasceu por sua causa o.o A fic q vc traduziuNós Esperaremos:uma história de BellatrixLestrange foi q me fez qrer escrever sobre a Bella!

Adriana Black: hehe, dois comentarios são melhores q um XD Ae, a Bella salvou o Rodolfo, ela num dorme em serviço não! Eu não quis descrever como ocorreu a invasão em si pq já tinha feito uma coisa parecida no prólogo. Mas pra mim ela fez isso só por interesse msm o.o

Vampire Fairy: O que eu quis dizer eh q minhas tentativas de capitulos longos sempre acabam saindo muito chatos o.o Eu num qro matar ninguem não, pricipalmente vcs q fazem a imensa gentileza de ler minha fic (quero só torturar um pouquinho, ok?) XD

Lily Dragon: obrigada obrigada obrigada! por agora eu não vou poder aumentar o tamanho dos capitulos, a faculdade ta matando, mas jah q vcs insistem tanto vou pensar no assunto qd tiver tempo... E pra ser sincera eu tbm não sei ainda como a Bella vai acabar casando com o Lestrange, já q ela aqui eh totalmente indiferente a ele, só o resgata pra num ter perigo de ele entregar os outros... vou pensar nisso!

Bjos,

Bel.


	7. Durmstrang

Capítulo 6. Durmstrang

Bellatrix puxou Lestrange da poltrona. O rapaz acabara de despertar, atordoado com o súbito mini terremoto que atingira a cabine com a repentina parada do trem.

A jovem o arrastou para o corredor, correndo como louca para o fim do vagão. Se, como ela suspeitava, aurores ingleses haviam conseguido intervir no Ministério búlgaro e armado uma operação para interceptar um trem trouxa, ela não achava que fosse apenas para prendê-los.

Mal tinham chegado ao meio do vagão quando se chocaram com algo grande e quente que impedia o caminho. Uma luz se acendeu e ela pôde reconhecer um rapaz magro, de bigodes finos, uma barbicha e cabelos escuros untuosos crescidos até os ombros.

Mesmo com a pouca luz ele pôde distinguir a Marca Negra no pulso alvo de Bellatrix e se levantou rapidamente, arrumando as vestes e se apresentando pomposamente:

— Senhorita Black, sou Igor Karkaroff. Estou aqui para levá-la para Durmstrang — ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Bellatrix piscou num misto de alívio e desconfiança. Deixou o tal Karkaroff com a mão no ar e se levantou sozinha, puxando um Rodolfo meio delirante junto de si.

— Não preciso de ajuda e não confio em você - ela respondeu asperamente. — E também não sei quem é essa Black, meu nome é Marjory Berkley e estou viajando com meu marido doente para Sofia.

O rapaz riu debochado e puxou a manga direita das vestes, revelando a própria Marca Negra.

* * *

A carruagem sacudia subindo pelo estreito caminho aberto na densa floresta de pinheiros.

Bellatrix suspirou de exaustão e mirou os dois bruxos sentados à sua frente. Rodolfo estava — como estivera nas últimas três horas — dormindo profundamente, enquanto Karkaroff se ocupava em ler um livro de capa preta. Ela se encolheu na poltrona sentindo o frio do inverno penetrar na carruagem pelas fendas do assoalho, mas não falou nada. Usava uma capa leve e não queria abrir sua valise para procurar uma capa na frente de Karkaroff. Por algum motivo, se sentia desconfortável.

Parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos de Bellatrix, o bruxo levantou a cabeça do livro e a mirou. Depois afastou a cortina, abrindo uma brecha na janela, e sorriu dizendo:

— Já estamos quase lá.

Bellatrix seguiu o gesto do outro e espiou pela janela, encontrando a visão de um gigantesco castelo medieval que se erguia no alto de um penhasco - uma tosca estradinha seguia ziguezagueando pelas fendas da montanha para chegar ao alto.

A subida, que ela imaginara que seria dura para uma simples carruagem, acabou acontecendo facilmente e sem grandes sacolejos. Era início da manhã quando pararam diante do castelo.

Era todo feito de pedra cinzenta, lembrando Hogwarts, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia um bocado diferente do encantador castelo inglês. Durmstrang dava a impressão de ser mais que um castelo, uma fortaleza medieval, com altos muros, guaritas e torres sem janelas. Havia um lago, mas lá embaixo do penhasco, de modo que era preciso percorrer um longo caminho para chegar até ele (o que realmente não fazia grande diferença, já que sua superfície estava completamente congelada, exibindo um brilho de cristal que ofuscava os olhos).

Bellatrix e Rodolfo foram recebidos em Durmstrang bem discretamente — apenas uma pequena delegação de professores e alguns elfos domésticos incumbidos de acomodá-los. A escola não queria se comprometer com a Assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos ao ser acusada de receber Comensais da Morte procurados em dois países.

A discrição dos responsáveis pela escola não impedia, no entanto, que Bellatrix e Rodolfo fossem reconhecidos pelos estudantes que haviam permanecido na escola durante as férias de Natal. Todos pareciam saber em detalhes a história da garota que, sob as ordens do Lorde das Trevas, invadira dois Ministérios europeus para libertar prisioneiros. Bellatrix esboçava pequenos sorrisos no salão de refeições quando entreouvia alguém recontando suas histórias, sempre floreadas e aumentadas em vários pontos.

Rodolfo passou vários dias na enfermaria de Durmstrang, se recuperando da severa desnutrição e do estresse psicológico a que fora submetido por quase quatro meses.

No último dia do ano de 1978, Karkaroff veio pessoalmente aos aposentos de Bellatrix para anunciar que ela e Rodolfo haviam sido convidados a participar da ceia dos professores.

Ela aceitou e, às onze e meia, estava sendo conduzida por um elfo doméstico para uma sala reservada. Quando Bellatrix adentrou a saleta decorada austeramente onde se reuniam professores e funcionários da escola, um velho senhor que ocupava a extremidade da comprida mesa se levantou pedindo silêncio para um comunicado importante. A seguir, chamou-a para se sentar ao seu lado, apresentando-a aos demais como "a jovem a quem o Lorde das Trevas confiava suas operações realmente ousadas".

Sob palmas de mais de trinta bruxos, Bellatrix ocupou o lugar oferecido ao lado do diretor de Durmstrang, sem, porém, querer falar sobre o que fizera. A imagem que aqueles que conviveram com a jovem naqueles dias guardariam dela seria a da garota séria, precisa e independente, que discutia vorazmente com qualquer um, lutava de maneira ao mesmo tempo apaixonada e obstinada e fazia apenas aquilo que acreditava ser importante. No Movimento Comensal ou fora dele.

Transformada pelos professores da escola numa espécie de exemplo a ser seguido, Bellatrix apareceu em várias classes para falar da ideologia Comensal e de seus objetivos. Ela se mostrara verdadeiramente encantada ao saber que os alunos ali eram instruídos em Artes das Trevas e não apenas naquela perda de tempo de defesa.

A viagem de volta à Inglaterra foi sendo adiada, primeiro porque Lestrange ainda não estava bem o bastante para empreender uma jornada tão longa que praticamente atravessaria a Europa até as Ilhas Britânicas, depois porque Bellatrix estava sempre recebendo notificações alertando-a sobre os rigores que os Ministérios da Magia europeus vinham tomando para prender Comensais nas fronteiras.

Dois meses após sua chegada no país, Bellatrix foi convidada pelo reitor da Universidade Bruxa de Feitiçaria da Bulgária a fazer um curso de Tática de Batalhas Mágicas e Duelo Avançado. Ela aceitou, mal conseguindo se conter de satisfação, sem jamais pensar no tempo que teria que permanecer em solo búlgaro para completar o curso.

E foi precisamente por isso que, quando, em março de 1979, Lestrange anunciou que já estava bem o suficiente para partirem, Bellatrix apenas o mandou ir sozinho. Para o espanto da jovem, Rodolfo reagiu esbravejando que ela estava perdendo tempo, que a ação de verdade estava acontecendo na Inglaterra.

Ela continuou firme, falando calma e pausadamente que, caso ele não tivesse notado, era ela quem era a chefe ali e não receberia ordens de ninguém. Ele se enfureceu ainda mais e quis saber quem afinal era o estudante patético com quem ela estava brincando para de repente ter ficado tão interessada em ficar na Bulgária.

Bellatrix apenas estreitou os olhos muito escuros, os lábios vermelhos resumidos a uma fina linha em seu rosto delicado, e falou calmamente, apontando para um pequeno busto de Salazar Slyterin sobre uma mesa:

— O homem que me faz querer ficar aqui é inglês e já está morto. É esse aí!

Dias depois, Rodolfo foi embora num trem trouxa, a caminho de Paris. De lá, pretendia chegar à Inglaterra por via marítima. Bellatrix ficaria na Bulgária pelos próximos meses.

* * *

— Bella!

Bellatrix se virou no topo da escadaria e deparou com uma cabeleira loira subindo os degraus dois de cada vez. A jovem Elise Malfoy subia com toda a velocidade que suas pequenas pernas lhe permitiam em direção às pesadas portas de cedro do castelo de Durmstrang, chegando totalmente arfante ao alto.

Já fazia quase seis meses que Bellatrix estava na Bulgária, tempo que ela aproveitara ao máximo para dominar o uso de todo tipo de ataque de duelos, estudar detalhadamente o manejo de armas mágicas proibidas no Reino Unido e aprender até mesmo rudimentos da domesticação de dragões, durante o período em que ficou incorporada à turma regular de Estratégia Militar e Duelística da Universidade Bruxa de Feitiçaria da Bulgária.

Julho já estava começando e Elise acabara de chegar ao castelo de Durmstrang em uma carruagem, com uma pasta cheia de pergaminhos debaixo do braço.

— Tenho notícias - falou a loira, tomando fôlego. — A guerra... a guerra foi declarada! Alvo Dumbledore tornou pública a existência daquela Ordem de adoradores de trouxas...

Bellatrix franziu o cenho e mirou o lago congelado a muitos metros abaixo.

— Bella? — Elise queria uma resposta ao seu esforço de se deslocar da Romênia até ali em menos de dois dias só para trazer a notícia. — Rodolfo Lestrange mandou um comunicado pedindo reforços. Você vai para lá, não vai?

— Lestrange quer ajuda agora... — Bellatrix resmungou com amargura.

A guerra no Reino Unido já vinha desde fevereiro, mas agora havia a notificação oficial. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença. O que realmente incomodava Bella era ninguém tê-la convocado pessoalmente ainda. Afinal, ela supunha que fosse necessária na luta.

— E então?

— Vamos voltar, Elise — respondeu Bellatrix girando os pés para entrar no castelo.

* * *

Obrigada pelos comentarios:

Lily Dragon: viu, no fim nem foi problema? XD nha a Bella é mto dona d si pra aceitar uma coisa dessas, eu estou pensando e fazer o "lado romântico" dela pregar uma peça nessa fachada durona (mais ou menos inspirando na primeira vez em q eu mesma me apaixonei XD) Quanto ao ponto de interrogação, sabe que eu ja tive o teclado q não tinha ele tbm? o.o

Adriana Black: Acontece o.o Vc nem imagina o qt a Bella vai subir no "grau de importância" daqui em diante. Semana passada eu intimei a minha irmã a conversar comigo sobre isso pra ver se me dava uma idéia legal e a sujestão que ela me deu foi tão boa que me fez achar que ia ficar maluca se não sentasse em frente ao pc na mesma hora e começasse a desenvolver (o que eu ainda estou fazendo o.o)  
O Rodolfo ficou deplorável, mas acredito que aqui ele já tá bem. A idéia era que eles não podiam aparatar pq o Rodolfo tava só o caco e chave de portal tbm não ia poder ser usada pq elas são rigorosamente controladas, assim como a rede de flu. Vc verá eles mtas vezes tendo que usar etransportes trouxas daqui pra frente... Nha, espero que não ter te decepcionado (não foi um ataque de aurores, mas viu como os comensais vieram ajudar? XD)

Vampire Fairy: torturo só um pouquinho, pra deixar mais emocionante (faz carinha de anjo)... Espero que esse capítulo tenha satisfeito sua vontade de ver Durmstrang numa fic (agora que vc falou, eu tbm nunca vi uma fic passada lá o.o)

Desculpem, os capitulos maiores vão ficar pro futuro... 

Bjos,

Bel.


	8. Inglaterra, novamente

Capítulo 7. Inglaterra, novamente...

Com seu nome falso, Marjory Berkley, Bellatrix esperava pelo trem na plataforma 13 e um oitavo da estação rodoferroviária de Sofia. Redobrando os cuidados por estarem viajando entre bruxos, Bellatrix e Elise, que supostamente se chamava Eva O'Donnel, já haviam decidido que tomariam vagões separados.

Bella se balançava levemente de ansiedade. A estação estava cheia de aurores e há pouco ela avistara Elise ser abordada por um deles. Dias depois, as duas viriam a saber que Elise também estava sendo procurada pelo Ministério da Magia inglês. Na verdade, uma ficha criminal no Departamento de Inteligência da Assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos fora aberta para cada uma delas.

Enfim, Elise conseguira escapar ilesa da abordagem. O trem chegou à plataforma com um barulho ensurdecedor, trazendo consigo um vento que agitou os cabelos escuros de Bellatrix sob o capuz lilás. Ela embarcou no quarto vagão, procurando uma cabine isolada onde pudesse ler as cartas que lhe haviam sido entregues por Elise antes de deixarem Durmstrang. A pressa em fazer as malas e providenciar transporte para a capital fora tanta que a leitura tinha sido adiava até aquele momento.

Ela acomodou a mala e a valise no bagageiro e tomou um lugar junto à janela, puxando um maço de envelopes de grossos pergaminhos de dentro da capa. A primeira carta era de seu tio Eron Malfoy, e trazia instruções para desembarcar em segurança na Inglaterra e seguir imediatamente para a mansão Malfoy. Havia muitos outros bilhetes de Comensais que faziam recomendações similares e ofereciam esconderijos seguros. Bella estranhou aquilo, não sabia que seu retorno era tão arriscado quanto todas aquelas pessoas pareciam supor ser.

Só em um dos últimos envelopes ela achou o motivo para tamanha preocupação: fora nomeada oficialmente chefe da segurança do Movimento Comensal. A escolha unânime de seu nome se dera na Assembléia de Cúpula realizada em junho de 1979.

* * *

Ao chegar à centenária mansão bruxa em estilo medieval, Bellatrix foi levada imediatamente a uma sala com as paredes completamente cobertas de cortinas verde-musgo. Um tapete preto cobria toda a extensão do piso. O aspecto era o mais sombrio, mas nada que pudesse intimidá-la — a casa onde passara grande parte da vida não era muito diferente.

A única coisa fora do normal fora o sorriso com que sua irmã Narcisa a recebera - um sorriso de pura superioridade e desdém. Exibia orgulhosa sua gravidez de seis meses. Bellatrix apenas revirou os olhos em silêncio, imaginando que orgulho poderia haver em se submeter ao papel de chocadeira de um Malfoy. Com seus quase vinte anos, Bellatrix Black via o casamento como uma humilhação completa.

Percebendo que não conseguia atrair a atenção de Bella, Narcisa apenas se retirou, em seu rosto uma careta de desgosto. A Comensal ficou recolhida junto à porta, observando enquanto uma figura altiva caminhava de um lado a outro, olhando longe. Lord Voldemort parecia se interessar mais no homem pintado num quadro, que naquele momento polia talheres de prata, que no assunto que abordava com o pequeno grupo de Comensais que o ouvia.

Bellatrix sentiu-se gelar por dentro ao perceber que era ele em pessoa que iria falar com ela.

Ele terminou sua preleção aos Comensais e os mandou embora. Só então se voltou para ela. Fez um breve aceno para que a jovem se sentasse, ao que ela obedeceu se sentindo nervosa demais para falar.

Pela segunda vez na vida, Bellatrix estava diante de Lord Voldemort.

Na verdade, ele estava muito diferente do homem que ela conhecera aos dezesseis anos, ao receber sua Marca Negra. Ela ainda guardava consigo a lembrança da surpresa que tivera naquela tarde de agosto.

O que imaginava de Voldemort naquela época era a caricatura de um bruxo das trevas: barba comprida, vestes negras, voz asmática e aquela aura de sabedoria idosa que se imagina que todos os bruxos realmente poderosos possuem. Mas o que encontrou, no suntuoso salão de festas daquela mesma mansão foi um homem elegante, vestido com uma capa cinza e de gravata listrada, os cabelos negros repartidos no meio, botas de camurça escovada. Embora beirasse os cinqüenta anos, tinha um ar muito jovial.

Nem de longe parecia o homem que ela idealizara lutando ao lado de Grindewald, na frustrada tentativa de impor a purificação em 1945. Embora tivesse apenas 19 anos na época, Lord Voldemort liderara a missão responsável pela interceptação e derrota dos comboios de tropas que o Ministério da Magia enviara para tomar uma cidade que havia sido ocupada pelos gigantes de Gales sob as ordens do bruxo das trevas.

A missão havia sido um sucesso, mas o Ministério continuara enviando reforços contra os insurgentes até que, após um mês de resistência com aquele que era pouco mais que um garoto no comando, os gigantes debandaram. Ele perdera a batalha, mas podia se gabar de ter dado cabo de uns tantos aurores e agentes do esquadrão armado do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

A insurreição de 45 findara com a derrota de Grindewald por Dumbledore. Voldemort, que na época ainda usava o nome de Tomas Riddle, fora preso pela primeira vez, mas solto poucas semanas depois — ninguém tinha conseguido provar nada sobre seu envolvimento com Grindewald.

Jovem, ainda participaria de alguns movimentos até o início da década de 50, quando desaparecera. Diziam que estivera acumulando poder e conhecimento, aprendendo com mestres em magia negra da Ásia e do Egito. Até que, no início dos anos 70, voltara à Inglaterra para liderar a volta do movimento pela purificação.

Bellatrix se lembrava de, em seu último ano em Hogwarts, ter convencido Lestrange a encaminhar cartas suas a Voldemort, sempre cheias de respeito e vontade de agir. Vez por outra, ele respondia, naquela letra fina, escrita com tinta verde esmeralda.

O Lorde começou a orientar os estudos de Bellatrix e a enviar-lhe, além dos livros e tratados proibidos na Inglaterra pelo Ministério da Magia por tratarem da purificação mágica, jornais e informes de grupos adeptos da causa ao redor do mundo. E ele se surpreendia com a insistência com que ela pedia manuais de técnicas de duelo e estratégias de batalha.

As cartas trocadas por meses revelaram-lhe o homem educado e ambicioso que se escondia por trás do imponente líder do Movimento Comensal. Ela podia se lembrar das horas que passara recordando a imagem daquele homem fantástico, que conseguia unir um sólido conhecimento teórico à brilhante experiência tática, sem contar que era um bocado charmoso. Passar os dias empunhando sua varinha contra aqueles "adoradores de trouxas fracos de espírito" do Ministério e as noites nos braços daquele homem fabuloso era tudo que Bellatrix sonhava para si, naquele tempo em que não era apenas sua convicção que a mandava seguir em frente, mas também seu encanto por aquele que diziam ser o mais poderoso bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos.

Ela se deliciava, apesar de no fundo saber que não passava de uma fantasia, imaginando que era ele em pessoa que empunhava a pena para escrever em verde-esmeralda aquelas palavras tão duras e, ao mesmo tempo, tão atenciosas. Palavras que a levaram a compreender melhor a luta que aquele Movimento travava na Inglaterra e em diversos outros países da Europa.

O homem que lhe dirigiu a palavra naquele dia, porém, não guardava qualquer semelhança com aquele que ela conhecera quatro anos antes. Parecia ter passado por uma enorme seqüência de transformações mágicas. Sua pele estava cinzenta, seus olhos eram fendas com pupilas avermelhadas e o nariz tinha quase desaparecido. Sua voz se tornara mais fina e cortante, perdera completamente barba e cabelos.

Ainda assim, Bellatrix não conseguia olhá-lo com menos que um enorme sentimento de adoração. Ela podia sentir no ar que ele estava mais poderoso que nunca um ser humano jamais fora.

— Não tenha medo — ele sibilou e Bellatrix se repreendeu mentalmente por estar olhando para seu Mestre tão idiotamente. — Está surpresa?

Ela engoliu seco e falou, olhando para o chão:

— Sim, Mestre.

Ele lhe esboçou um sorriso bizarro e fez o barulho como o do chiado de uma cobra. Instantes depois, uma naja entrou na sala, fazendo volteios aos pés de Voldemort.

— Seja bem vinda de volta. Suponho que já saiba de sua promoção.

Bellatrix assentiu, ainda olhando para o chão.

— E você não se pergunta por quê?

Ela ergueu os olhos, encarando Voldemort pela primeira vez desde que chegara. Tinha certeza que fora promovida por merecimento, não podia imaginar outro motivo. Mas não disse nada, apenas aguardou que ele explicasse.

— Sim, você mereceu — ele falou, como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos (o que, Bella lembrou a si mesma, era bem possível). — Mas não foi apenas isso.

Voldemort caminhou até a janela a abriu uma fresta nas cortinas, mirando com os olhos ofídios o céu azul de verão lá fora.

— Há pouco tempo eu soube que uma vidente fez uma profecia sobre mim - ele voltou a olhar para Bellatrix e acrescentou: — Disse que aquele capaz de me vencer vai nascer no fim de julho do próximo ano.

Bellatrix se sacudiu levemente esperando por mais.

— E será filho de um desses adoradores de trouxas com quem lutamos. Imagine isso, um fedelho sangue ruim com poder de me destruir - ele soltou a cortina e voltou a chiar para a cobra, que se recolheu sobre um tapete diante da lareira. - Ela também acha engraçado — apontou para a cobra, que sibilou audivelmente esticando a fina língua duplicada para fora.

Bellatrix forçou um sorriso, ainda sem entender o que Voldemort estava tentando lhe dizer.

— Mas eu não cheguei onde estou achando as coisas engraçadas. Levo tudo muito a sério e não vou brincar com a sorte, mesmo que a vidente esteja tão obviamente enganada. — Voldemort deu alguns passos para se sentar bem diante da poltrona de Bellatrix, observando-a com um ar que lembrava uma serpente preparando o bote. — Você sabe o que significa esse nome que eu escolhi, Bella?

* * *

Valew pelos comentarios:

Adriana Black: Obrigada! Imagina, se eles viajassem entre bruxos, mesmo com identidades falsas e transfiguração e tals a Bella já ta conhecida demais e o perigo seria mto grande.

Vampire Fairy: Que bom q vc gostou o/ Espera só mais um pouquinho que vc vai saber o.o

Lily Dragon: obrigada o/ Eu já cuidei disso (msm assim, não vejo problema em receber sujestões, as melhores ideias coisas que já escrevi vieram de algo que alguém me fala por acaso, com intenção ou não de fazer a sujestão o.o)

Digam o que acharam, sim?

Bjos,

Bel


	9. Aquele que vence a morte

Capítulo 8. Aquele que vence a morte

Diante do espelho, Bellatrix desfazia sua transfiguração. Começou pelos cabelos ruivos, voltou seus olhos ao formato alongado original, desfez os lábios muito finos e retirou as sardas.

Só então entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Deixou a água morna levar consigo toda a tensão de sair às ruas, sendo ela uma procurada pelos aurores e pela polícia trouxa. Terminado o banho, se enrolou numa toalha felpuda e se apressou em vestir-se para seu encontro com Lord Voldemort.

Há dois dias ele havia lhe proposto uma tarefa extremamente arriscada. Ela tinha dado um salto involuntário na cadeira, assustada, ao ouvir da boca de Voldemort seu apelido de infância.

Depois disso, esperava por um pedido muito especial. Conhecia muito bem o tom que as pessoas usavam quando queriam algo — e, por mais inumana que a aparência de seu Mestre tivesse se tornado, ainda havia um cérebro humano ali. Ela imaginou que seria mandada para comandar alguma companhia de militantes Comensais nas batalhas corpo-a-corpo que vinham acontecendo em Gales. Na verdade, ansiava por esse tipo de ação mais do que já ansiara por qualquer coisa na vida. Mas o pedido que lhe foi feito não poderia estar mais distante dessa suposição.

Bella se lembrava de ter ficado vários minutos estática, mirando as cortinas pesadas do aposento, sorrindo internamente.

— Não vou negar que vai estar arriscando seriamente sua vida e por isso vou entender se não quiser fazer. Mas, você sabe, quem está comigo sempre vence no final — ele disse, bem pausadamente, despertando-a do devaneio de satisfação.

Na hora ela ficara tão orgulhosa de lhe ter sido dada a chance de escolher que teve ímpetos de responder imediatamente, mas Voldemort a impedira dizendo:

— Não responda ainda. Pense no assunto e volte depois de amanhã.

Embora tivesse a resposta pronta na ponta da língua, Bellatrix obedeceu: se Voldemort lhe dava dois dias, então ela adiaria sua decisão por dois dias.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, tomando o cuidado de ajustar bem sua máscara branca — recebida há dois dias, antes de deixar a presença de Voldemort. Um símbolo de reconhecimento e a prova de que agora fazia parte de seu círculo íntimo.

Saiu do quarto que ocupava numa velha pensão na Travessa do Tranco e desaparatou direto diante do portão de ferro da mansão Malfoy. Dessa vez foi conduzida a um mezanino, onde esperou alguns minutos até que o próprio Lord Voldemort apareceu para recebê-la. Sem nem mesmo um aceno ou um cumprimento, ele se limitou a perguntar:

— E então, o que decidiu?

E ela respondeu, sem pestanejar:

— O senhor já sabia qual seria minha resposta mesmo antes de perguntar, Mestre. Estou pronta.

E estava. Bellatrix estava totalmente pronta para auxiliar seu mestre na busca da imortalidade. Ainda que aquilo fosse ligá-la a ele de uma forma tão terrível.

* * *

— Por que quer saber disso?

Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas finas para Elise. A jovem Malfoy estava sentada diante da lareira, com a luz alaranjada do fogo imprimindo sua sombra alongada no tapete da sala luxuosa. Não se via um centímetro da parede —tudo estava coberto por pesadas cortinas verde-escuras, inclusive as janelas, lembrando a sala onde Bellatrix conversara com o Lorde na mansão dos Malfoy. Talvez fosse um hábito deles decorarem suas casas daquela maneira.

— Curiosidade — respondeu Bellatrix, bebericando o chá que o elfo acabara de servir.

A casa de Elise Malfoy em Hogsmeade era um velho sobrado localizado quase no limite da vila com os campos desolados que a rodeavam. As ruas ali não tinham calçamento e os únicos vizinhos eram membros de uma família de fazedores de poções por encomenda que aparentemente tentavam evitar agentes do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia tanto quanto os Comensais.

Enquanto do lado de fora tudo estava branco e luminoso com a neve cobrindo o chão, o interior do casarão estava escuro, com raros cômodos iluminados por tochas ou, como era o caso daquela sala, pela lareira. Por fora, o sobrado parecia um prédio condenado, com tábuas lacrando as janelas. O disfarce deveria ser mantido fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível do lado de dentro e nunca usando as portas, sempre se deveria sair aparatando. Mas Elise não parecia se preocupar muito com segurança, já que tinha a lareira acesa, sem tomar nenhuma precação a respeito da fumaça que escaparia pela chaminé, e pendurara enfeites natalinos na fachada. Bellatrix já desistira de tentar fazer algo a respeito.Além do mais, aquelas bandas da cidade não eram exatamente alvo de vigilância do Ministério da Magia.

Elise mirou Bella com um olhar suspeito e se levantou do tapete. Andou em passos lentos até um aparador, onde havia uma pasta de arquivo de aspecto oficial. Ela abriu a pasta desenrolando um fino pedaço de barbante que a mantinha fechada e puxou de dentro um grosso maço de pergaminhos.

— Onde estão...? — murmurou, largando os pergaminhos sobre o aparador e mexendo nos bolsos internos da capa. Então, como se de repente se lembrasse de alguma coisa, tirou o chapéu da cabeça e enfiou o braço até o ombro dentro dele. Puxou de dentro um par de óculos cor-de-rosa, que ela colocou no rosto, fazendo seus pequenos olhos azuis crescerem por trás das lentes.

Ela pegou os pergaminhos e correu os olhos pelas várias folhas, murmurando:

— Bem... Você não perdeu seu registro de bruxa, nem foi decretado seu banimento da Comunidade Bruxa do Reino Unido como pensávamos. As acusações que havia contra Lestrange quando foi preso na Romênia foram transferidas para você. Nos arquivos do Ministério, você é descrita como "terrorista procurada" e "baderneira de alta periculosidade", nada que me surpreenda, na verdade — Bellatrix murmurou em concordância e Elise continuou: — Mas você continua sendo uma Black e, aparentemente, isso ainda vale alguma coisa. Nenhum dos processos contra você conseguiu ir adiante, apesar dos esforços de Bartolomeu Crouch. Ou seja, você pode até mesmo se candidatar a um emprego no Ministério e ninguém poderia lhe negar o exame de admissão. Claro, se você aparecesse diante deles, seria presa imediatamente, mas duvido que consigam te condenar, não enquanto o Mestre estiver conosco.

Com essas palavras, Elise voltou a guardar os pergaminhos na pasta e mirou Bella, esperando ser parabenizada por seu trabalho de espionagem, o que não aconteceu. Bellatrix se concentrava em mirar as chamas da lareira. Passaram-se vários minutos até que ela verbalizasse seus pensamentos.

— O que você quer dizer com "enquanto o Mestre estiver conosco"? Por acaso acha que ele não vai estar algum dia?

Elise engasgou com um biscoito que colocara na boca e teve que beber vários goles de chá até conseguir responder.

— Claro que não acho isso! Foi só... foi só jeito de falar...

— Você não está dando atenção àqueles boatos sobre o bebezinho Potter, está? — Bellatrix mirou a colega inquisidoramente.

Elise pareceu encolher vários centímetros na poltrona, antes de falar, num fio de voz:

— Claro que não... imagine, eu não...

— Porque não vai acontecer! — exclamou Bella. — Quando eu fizer o que tenho que fazer, Elise, ninguém, nem bruxo nem qualquer outra coisa, vai ser páreo para ele. Grave minhas palavras — e ela falou de uma forma tão convicta que a outra não teve coragem de contestar, nem de perguntar o que aquilo significava.

* * *

— Tudo o que esperamos é que nosso Rodolfo se torne um bruxo quase tão bom quanto seu Mestre — falou Verônica Lestrange em seu discurso pelo vigésimo primeiro aniversário de seu único filho.

A festa, organizada no bangalô da família na periferia nobre de Londres, reunia as mais tradicionais famílias de sangue puro do Reino Unido.

Nem Verônica Lestrange nem a maioria dos bruxos ali presente jamais ouvira falar de Marjory Berkley, nem conheciam nenhum dos outros codinomes usados freqüentemente por Bellatrix Black. Mesmo seu nome de batismo já quase fora apagado da memória daquela gente tão afeita a festas e jantares de gala. Nem Narcisa, que desfilava pelo salão com desenvoltura ao lado do marido, olhou duas vezes para a moça vestida de negro que observava tudo com uma destoante seriedade.

Bellatrix ainda existia na tapeçaria da árvore genealógica da família Black, não por vontade de seu pai, claro, mas a imagem que guardavam dela ali era a da garota arredia que acabara de terminar seus estudos em Hogwarts. Entretanto, os três anos que haviam se passado desde então tinham tirado completamente de Bella aquele ar de adolescente para se transformá-la numa mulher forte e muito atraente. Os olhos continuavam negros (cor-de-noite, como sua mãe costumava dizer) e os cabelos muito lisos, o corpo ainda era esguio, embora tivesse consolidado formas muito interessantes com o passar do tempo. Exalava uma aura ao mesmo tempo de respeito e graça, e sua maneira séria de falar lhe dava algo de inatingível. Até o jeito desengonçado de andar com as pernas muito compridas lhe conferia um encanto especial.

E, embora não tivesse sido convidada, ela estava ali, encolhida num canto com uma taça de xerez na mão, observando quando Rodolfo fez uma careta para a mãe que o beijava na bochecha. Viera acompanhando Voldemort, que se aproveitava de encontros sociais como aquele para contatar seus colaboradores sem chamar atenção.

Com seus incompletos vinte e um anos, Bellatrix já era considerada por muitos aquilo que Verônica desejara para seu filho: "um bruxo quase tão bom quanto seu Mestre". Seus estudos na Bulgária haviam-na preparado para montar táticas de batalha, lidar com todo tipo de arma mágica e fazer os mais avançados feitiços de duelo. Além disso, a jovem falava, além do inglês, francês, gargulês, russo e um pouco de romeno. Tinha também uma refinada formação teórica nas teorias purificadoras e, mais que tudo isso, já tinha dado provas indiscutíveis de poder e determinação.

Após meses ocupada com missões na Romênia e depois com o curso na Bulgária, ela passara o último ano na Inglaterra, sendo instruída pelo próprio Lord Voldemort. E a isso ela conciliava um cargo de peso dentro do Movimento Comensal: planejava as missões de eliminação de testemunhas e tudo o mais que fosse necessário para manter os militantes incógnitos dos agentes do Ministério da Magia.

Nem Bellatrix nem ninguém naquele salão, entretanto, poderia prever que, dali a poucos dias, os planos de Voldemort a colocariam num caminho que acabaria fazê-la entrar para a família Lestrange.

* * *

Mto obrigada pelos comentarios n.n :

Adriana Black: sim, eu amo suspense, amo muito o.o E Voldemort (o nome que ele escolheu) significa em latim, "Vôo da Morte", o que muito provavelmente tem a ver com a busca dele pela imortalidade. Agora que eu to de ferias vou atualizar duas vezes por semana, então, vou aliviar sua curiosidade mais rapido n.n

Ameria A. Black: Aff tem erros de digitação em todas as minhas fics (Sirius com acento tem assim oh...) o.o" Eu não tenho beta pra corrigir essas minhas distrações (ter até tenho, mas minha beta anda meio que sumida)  
(repetindo para si mesma que é Voldemort e não Voldermot pra não esquecer mais o.o)  
Sim, a culpa dessa fic existir é toda sua o.o Eu não consigo me lembrar o q me fez começar a ler Nós Esperamos, mas depois de começar eu achei a fic genial n.n Eu vou aproveitar minhas ferias pra reler ela o.o Quanto a imagem, eu realmente não tenho o menor talento pra fazer nada disso, as capas que eu fiz foram todas no improviso... eu sabia que o cabelo num tava legal, mas os olhos tavam bons demais, então fiz como dava n.n"  
É, eu vi que ela disse isso u.u mas paciencia, vou seguir meu plano inicial supondoque a Bella não sabia apenas da possibilidade de que o Nevile fosse o bebê da profecia (até pq pra mim não faz mto sentido o Voldemort ensinar magia pra Bella e não deixar ela a par da situação toda o.o).

Lily Dragon: Eu atualizo no mesmo ritmo que eu escrevo, cuidando pra sempre ficar uns 2 capitulos a frente do que to publicando, pra não ter problemas o.o Mas agora vou ter 2 semanas de ferias posso escrever mais e atualizar mais rápido. Lá pra 4a. feira o capitulo 9 aparece aqui n.n

Deixem mais comentarios o/

Bjos,  
BelWeasley.


	10. Guarda Costas

Capítulo 9. Guarda Costas

- Serpente é uma palavra de origem latina que é normalmente substituída por "cobra". Na maioria das culturas a serpente é importante elemento mítico - Igor Karkaroff passou os dedos pela barcicha e lançou um olhar à jovem sentada a sua frente. Ela suspirava de tédio, sem o menor interesse em suas palavras. - A serpente é um antigo deus da sabedoria no Médio Oriente e na região do mar Egeu. É um símbolo da ressurreição na mitologia Maya. Nehebkau, o deus-serpente egípcio, guarda a entrada do mundo subterrâneo. As serpentes são figuras proeminente em muitos mitos gregos: o mito de Laocoonte, a Hidra de Lerna, o oráculo de Delfos.

- Isso tem algum objetivo ou você só quer me fazer dormir? - indagou Bellatrix, com os olhos semi-cerrados, contendo um bocejo com a mão.

- Eu achei que você queria saber o que exatamente é o caduceu de Shesha - resmungou Igor, mal humorado.

- Eu quero. O que eu não quero é essa sua enrolação de serpentes e deuses idiotas - ela cruzou os braços e o mirou por cima da enorme pilha de livros sobre a mesa que os separava.

- É isso que eu quero explicar, só estou fazendo uma introdução teórica, posso?

- Você pode é responder objetivamente ao que eu pergunto, se sabe o que é melhor pra você.

Karkaroff ignorou a ameaça dela e começou a mexer nos livros. Ao achar o que procurava, abriu-o diante de Bella, revelando um rebuscado desenho de um bastão com duas serpentes entrelaçadas em sentido oposto na parte superior.

- Isso é o símbolo dos curandeiros - fez Bella, sem se impressionar nem um pouco com a figura do livro.

- Não, não é! - exclamou Igor, impaciente. - Os curandeiros usam o símbolo de Asclepius, onde uma única serpente envolve o cedro. Esse é o caduceu de Hermes. Temos aqui duas serpentes diferentes, na verdade adversárias. Representam simbolicamente o diurno e o noturno, o benéfico e o maléfico. As asas sobre o cedro são identificadas como asas mensageiras.

- E o que tem isso? - Bella arrancou o livro das mãos de Igor para dar uma olhada mais atenciosa à figura. - O que deuses gregos têm a ver com o caduceu de Shesha?

- Bom, o caduceu de Shesha é um objeto meio que lendário - explicou Igor, fazendo caixinhos na barbicha com os dedos. - Desapareceu há muitos séculos na Índia e a Alemanha é seu último paradeiro conhecido.

- Hum... sei, o Mestre já me falou disso algumas vezes.

- Shesha foi uma bruxa indiana - Karkaroff recomeçou a mexer nos papéis. - Ela foi provavelmente o ser vivo que chegou mais perto da imortalidade. Criou um caduceu e guardou nele o poder que pretendia usar para se tornar imortal.

- Pretendia usar? Ela não usou?

Igor achou o que estava procurando e mostrou a Bella o desenho de uma bruxa morena, de longos cabelos negros, com uma serpente enrolada no pescoço.

- Ela não conseguiu. Parece que precisava do sacrifício de um ser humano para conseguir fazer funcionar e, por isso, Shesha foi perseguida e morreu antes de usar o caduceu.

- Certo, então vou procurar o caduceu para Voldemort para que ele descubra como pode usar seu poder. Sabe de mais alguma coisa além disso? Que tipo exatamente de sacrifício é necessário para a coisa funcionar?

- Bem, por a serpente tirar sua pele, ela é um símbolo universal da renovação, e a regeneração que pode conduzir para imortalidade. Assim, posso supor algumas formas de sacrifício que fariam sentido de acordo com a visão mística. Quero dizer, não sacrifícios de morte, mas de energia...

Bellatrix abriu a boca num longo bocejo e Igor desistiu.

------------

- Um dos nossos melhores homens partirá em dez dias para a Alemanha para procurar o último elemento que me falta para uma de minhas experiências - a voz fina de Voldemort ecoava como um sibilo no salão com um teto imensamente alto.

As paredes estavam cobertas de tapeçarias, com brasões e cenas macabras que, vez por outra, mudavam de posição. Uma comprida mesa ocupava o centro da sala, feita de madeira de lei, com cadeiras luxuosamente estofadas de camurça verme-musgo. Quase todos os lugares estavam ocupados por bruxos encapuzados usando máscaras brancas. O chão todo era um rico mosaico em mármore preto e branco. Cristaleiras e estantes enfeitadas com cintilantes objetos de prata completavam a decoração.

- Por muito tempo pensei se valia a pena investir tão alto nisso, mas um de meus servos acabou me convencendo a ir em frente - Bellatrix sorriu, embora ninguém pudesse ver isso.

Voldemort andava vagarosamente pela sala, como um professor lecionando:

- Mas, é claro, não quero nenhum dos meus caindo nas mãos dos aurores alemães que, os senhores devem saber, mantêm uma íntima relação com o Ministério da Magia inglês. Portanto quero que alguém da minha completa confiança cuide da segurança daquilo que estou procurando e da pessoa que mandarei na busca. Bella - ele mirou Bellatrix com seus brilhantes olhos ofídios sem íris -, só posso confiar a uma pessoa essa missão. E essa pessoa é você.

Bellatrix alargou o sorriso por trás da máscara e apoiou o queixo na mão displicentemente, numa atuação de calma e controle digna da bruxa que era. Ela sabia perfeitamente de tudo que viria a seguir, assistira milhares de vezes ao ensaio daquele discurso, com o Mestre tomando todo o cuidado para não falar nem uma vírgula a mais que o necessário.

- Pela excelência de seus serviços prestados - continuou Voldemort -, Bella conduzirá meu enviado para buscar aquilo que me tornará literalmente invencível e digno do meu nome.

Voldemort fez um sinal para os sentinelas que guardavam as portas duplas de carvalho do salão e por ela entrou outro bruxo, encapuzado e mascarado. Bellatrix não conseguiu deixar de ficar decepcionada quando ouviu Voldemort falar o nome do bruxo estaria sob sua guarda na viagem para a Alemanha. Isso era a única coisa do discurso que ela não sabia antecipadamente e a revelação do rosto que se escondia por debaixo da máscara não tinha nenhuma relação com o que ela imaginara.

Esperava que fosse um daqueles senhores experientes que escrevia tratados meticulosos sobre a purificação, alguém cuja presença inspirasse enorme sabedoria e destreza e que fosse digno da confiança de Voldermot para conduzir tão preciosa busca.

Mas o rapaz que lhe foi apresentado como responsável pela missão, não passava de "um protótipo de bruxo, metido e machista", nas próprias palavras de Bella.

- Um bruxo da minha confiança, Rodolfo Lestrange, foi instruído para trazer para mim o caduceu de Shesha - falou Voldemort.

----------

- Então a senhorita Black será a responsável por cuidar de mim - fez Rodolfo, sorrindo irônico para a bruxa mascarada que permanecera sentada à mesa de reunião depois que todos os outros já tinham sido dispensados e partido.

Num gesto de impaciência, ela tirou a máscara, revelando o rosto pálido de feições serenas e os magníficos olhos escuros.

- Não vou cuidar de você, serei sua segurança - ela resmungou, olhando feio para Rodolfo. Não se sentia tão contrariada desde os tempo de Hogwarts, quando o mesmo Rodolfo testara toda a sua força de vontade para permanecer no Movimento.

- Então, quando vamos partir? - indagou ele.

- Antes do Dia das Bruxas - respondeu ela, se erguendo da poltrona e recolocando a máscara. - Vamos pegar um navio direto para Amsterdã - e dizendo isso, se encaminhou para as portas de carvalho, com o barulho seco de seus saltos batendo com força no piso ecoando no salão.

---------

- Vai partir hoje ainda? Não vai ficar para o Dia das Bruxas? - murmurou Verônica Lestrange, vendo Rodolfo conferir a mala que levaria em sua missão. Ela não sabia aonde ele estava indo nem o que ia fazer. E preferia que fosse assim. Ficaria mortificada se soubesse que o filho estava novamente partindo para fazer algo perigoso.

Rodolfo sorriu acenando positivamente e fez um gesto de varinha para que a mala se lacrasse.

- O que devo dizer a Ilse?

O rapaz fez um movimento para pegar a mala, mas parou no meio para fitar a mãe. Ilse Nott fora a noiva escolhida para ele por seu pai antes de morrer, há três anos. Era uma jovem bonita, ruiva de olhos azuis. Estava cursando o último ano em Hogwarts e o casamento dos dois estava marcado para agosto do próximo ano.

Ele suspirou e mirou os sapatos, sem vontade de entrar numa nova discussão antes de partir. Não tinha nada contra Ilse, simplesmente achava que ela não merecia a vida que ele levava. Não achava que ela pudesse ser capaz de entender suas convicções e seus objetivos de vida, nem de concordar com eles. Rodolfo esperava mais de uma companheira que uma reprodutora submissa que fosse capaz de representar bem o nome da família em eventos sociais.

- Ilse vai ficar bem, mãe. Se eu não voltar até agosto, diga a ela que não precisa mais me esperar - falou, em um tom tão categórico que estava claro que ele não daria as caras até agosto e estava transferindo à mãe a missão de desfazer seu compromisso com Ilse.

Verônica suspirou resignada e deixou o filho a fim de ver como andava o serviço da casa. Só voltou a vê-lo à noite, quando ele foi procurá-la, já pronto para partir.

Quando Rodolfo Lestrange deixou a casa da família, na noite de 30 de outubro de 1980, sua mãe o acompanhou até a soleira da porta. Ela o abraçou com força e pediu que tomasse cuidado.

Olhando o filho seguir para um lugar seguro para aparatar, Verônica Lestrange suspirou aflita para o elfo doméstico, com um ar de quem fazia uma profecia:

- Sinto que nunca mais o verei de novo.

----------

Faltavam poucos minutos para o fim daquele dia quando Marjory Berkley e Edward Muldoon - as identidades temporárias de Bellatrix e Rodolfo - ocuparam uma cabine na primeira classe do navio Ketteridge, que partia em direção ao porto de Amsterdã. De lá, pretendiam pegar um trem para Berlim, de onde partiriam em suas investigações à procura do que Voldemort queria. Não, era, evidentemente, o caminho mais curto, mas parecia o mais seguro.

Os dois se mantinham muito calados, mal tinham se falado desdese encontraram no porto. Bella olhava inquisidoramente para tudo, como se achasse que nada ali estava à sua altura. Rodolfo se mantinha concentrado em um livro de capa azul muito velho, com o título completamente ilegível.

Entretanto, quando o navio deu um solavanco e iniciou sua viagem, ao mesmo tempo em que o relógio de parede badalava a meia noite, o rapaz foi surpreendido por um toque delicado em seu ombro e uma mão de dedos muito finos lhe estendendo uma taça de champanhe.

- Feliz dia das Bruxas - Bellatrix disse, visivelmente tentando fazer parecer que não se importava com o que estava fazendo. - Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa que cerveja amanteigada, mas até que não é ruim.

-------------

Atualizando um pouco antes do previsto n.n To viajando amanhã e só devo voltar a ter acesso a um pc domingo...

Eu to escrevendo em ritmo acelerado pra dar uma boa adiantada em todas as minhas fics nessas 2 semanas de ferias pq em janeiro vou ficar cheia de coisa pra fazer na faculdade. Essa situação me deixa meio incomunicavel, brigando com td mundo que vem me interromper, meu irmão quer me dar calmante u.u Então, o aumento das atualizações aqui é pra compensar caso eu não possa atualizar com frequencia no mes que vem o.o

Obrigadinha n.n :

Lily Dragon: tenha paciencia, o que a Bella aceitou fazer só vai ficar claro lá na frente (e eu só posso adiantar que isso vai ser muito importante no dia 31 de outubro de 1981 e que o Rodolfo não vai gostar nada nada, embora provavelmente o motivo não seja o que vcs estão pensando o.o) Viu, o capitulo nem demorou? n.n

Adriana Black: Que bom q gostou n.n  
Bem a culpa não vai ser propriamente do Voldemort, mas de alguém fará uma coisa nada agradável pros comensais o.o Sim, a Bella é um exemplo pra nós, mas tbm acho que ela é a mulher que todo homem gostaria de conhecer um dia XD

Não deixem de comentar, é o presente de natal pra vcs pra mim XD

Bjos,  
BelWeasley.


	11. Missão Alemanha

Capítulo 10. Missão Alemanha

Bellatrix e Rodolfo desembarcaram em Amsterdã na segunda semana de novembro. Embora não devessem permanecer muito tempo na Holanda, Bellatrix insistiu que ficassem lá por alguns dias além do inicialmente planejado. Estava preocupada com a má qualidade dos documentos falsos de Rodolfo, que, embora passassem sem problemas aos olhos dos trouxas, seriam rapidamente descobertos por um bruxo um pouco mais experiente. Assim, ela resolveu permanecer na cidade portuária holandesa por tempo suficiente para fazer contato com um habilidoso falsificador bruxo que tivera a chance de conhecer em sua estadia na Bulgária.

Esses alguns dias acabaram por se transformar em mais de um mês de espera pelo sujeito. Bellatrix e Rodolfo passaram todo esse tempo hospedados em quartos vizinhos de um hotel. Ela tentara persuadi-lo de que seria mais seguro ocuparem o mesmo quarto e se fazerem passar por um casal, mas Rodolfo fora irredutível.

Bella sabia que ele tinha deixado uma noiva na Inglaterra e não estava nem um pouco interessada numa relação mais profunda que a profissional com aquele bruxo ríspido e autoritário, mas ainda assim não podia deixar de sentir uma pontada de ressentimento. Afinal, ninguém antes a havia rejeitado. Todos os homens que conhecera desde a escola sempre se mantiveram em torno dela como moscas à espera de uma ínfima migalha de sua atenção.

Rodolfo não só a rejeitava como parecia meio temeroso da companhia dela. Bellatrix supunha que isso fosse devido à discussão dos dois sobre sua volta à Inglaterra, há mais de um ano, quando ela se recusara a fazer o que ele mandava e permanecera na Bulgária. Mas isso não explicava totalmente as atitudes arredias do bruxo.

Rodolfo, por outro lado, achava a convivência com aquela jovem bruxa tão irritante quanto surpreendente. Ele se pegava cada dia mais impressionado com a maneira apaixonada dela de falar sobre o Movimento e a forma como sua personalidade expansiva se retraída quando se debruçava em livros e pergaminhos a fim de traçar planos de viagem e rotas de fuga alternativas. Ou quando resolvia aproveitar suas poucas horas livres relendo livros surrados sobre a filosofia da purificação. Ou ainda quando ela pegava gramáticas e dicionários de alemão e os estudava com uma determinação ilimitada. Ou, mais que em qualquer outro momento, cada vez que contemplava aquela jovem que Voldemort descrevia como combinação perfeita de ousadia e precisão perder vários minutos diante de um espelho corando os lábios e arrumando os cabelos.

-------------

No início de dezembro, Bellatrix e Rodolfo enfim partiram para Berlim, agora com documentos muito mais confiáveis, numa viagem de trem que levaria pouco mais de metade de um dia.

Juntos na cabine, pela primeira vez em muitos dias, Bellatrix não conseguiu se concentrar em seus mapas e livros e tentou conversar sobre algo ameno com seu protegido para matar o tempo.

Foi uma grande surpresa para ela descobrir no que Rodolfo estivera trabalhando no último ano: comandara uma companhia comensal em um campo de batalha de verdade. Apaixonada por estratégia militar, a jovem não escondia o enorme prazer com que ouvia as narrativas de cada operação de que Rodolfo participara, cada emboscada, cada movimento de tropa. Ele chegou a pegar os guardanapos do vagão-restaurante para desenhar detalhados mapas dos lugares onde lutara. E ela parecia muito inconformada de nunca ter tido a chance de lutar de verdade.

A resposta de Rodolfo vinha na forma de um riso desdenhoso e a mesma repetição de palavras que insistiam que a culpa era dela mesma por não ter voltado à Inglaterra na época em que a guerra estava mais ativa.

Bellatrix passou parte da viagem concentrada em preparar sua nova identidade falsa: Ana Vronsky, representante de uma fábrica de tapetes voadores russa. Conseguira a fotografia de uma garota loira de olhos verdes e sardas no rosto para colocar no documento, mas não parecia muito convincente. Ficara arrependida de não ter pedido ao seu conhecido em Amsterdã que fizesse uma identidade para ela também.

Quando o guarda exigiu seu passaporte, Bella ainda temeu que pudesse ser descoberta. Não achava que os trouxas fossem capazes de lhes causar grandes problemas, mas podiam faze-los perder um tempo precioso. Mas não era à toa que vinha estudando Oclumência desde o sexto ano de Hogwarts.

Facilmente o guarda foi despachado sem que nem ao menos tivesse pedido os documentos de Rodolfo, ao que ela lançou um sorriso vitorioso ao colega dizendo:

- Não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter voltado à Inglaterra há um ano atrás; aprendi muito na Bulgária.

E Lestrange sabia que Bellatrix não mentia. Era provavelmente a Comensal mais bem preparada para cuidar da segurança de alguém ou de alguma coisa. E isso lhe dava uma boa idéia do quão importante era sua missão.

------------

Não eram apenas os agentes do Ministério da Magia alemão que aguardavam com ansiedade a chegada à Alemanha de dois bruxos ingleses que, diziam suas fontes, estavam a serviço de Lord Voldemort. Desde a partida de Bellatrix e Rodolfo da Grã-Bretanha, Bartolomeu Crouch vinha preparando um grupo muito seleto de aurores que viajariam disfarçados para descobrirem as verdadeiras intenções dos Comensais no exterior.

Por outro lado, um também seleto grupo de Comensais deixou a Inglaterra nos últimos meses de 1980, em direção a várias partes da Europa, de onde iniciaram discretas viagens com destino a Munique, onde esperariam por notícias de Rodolfo e Bellatrix para levarem em segurança seu achado às mãos do Lord das Trevas.

Quase todos viajavam sozinhos, usando nomes falsos. Eram especialistas em muitas coisas diferentes, desde maldições até a lida com criaturas mágicas, mas os unia a identidade Comensal.

Igor Karkaroff saiu do sul de Londres, onde estivera nos últimos meses criptografando e traduzindo mensagens a serem trocadas entre as várias bases comensais, em direção a seu país natal, a Bulgária, de onde começaria sua jornada. Macnair viajou da Escócia, com passaporte francês, num navio bruxo, se dizendo representante comercial do produto Chaleira Mágica de Nackledirk. Do norte do país, saiu Antônio Dolohov, muito experiente em feitiços para comunicação sigilosa e tortura mágica, usando seus próprios documentos - o Ministério da Magia inglês o conhecia apenas por seus codinomes. Da Irlanda do Norte, saiu Evan Rosier, responsável pelas finanças do grupo. Do País de Gales, partiram Travers, hábil em arquitetar atentados, e Mulciber, especialista na maldição Imperius, ambos trocando de identidade e aparência a cada país por onde passavam para evitar serem rastreados.

-------------

Na última escala antes de desembarcar na Alemanha, Igor Karkaroff recebeu em Berna, na Suíça, um nome para procurar em Munique: Ernest Barron, pseudônimo de Augusto Rookwood, alto funcionário do Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério da Magia inglês, que atualmente espionava para os Comensais e estava responsável pela coordenação deles em Munique.

Através de Rookwood, Karkaroff pretendia contatar os dois Comensais que estavam responsáveis pela missão em si (Bellatrix e Rodolfo) para avisar assim que tudo estivesse pronto para recebê-los.

Também esperando por notícias da missão, estava em Munique, após um desaparecimento de vários meses em que dissera estar preso por aurores, Severo Snape. Devidamente instalado num apartamento no centro da cidade, com credenciais falsas de jornalista escocês, Snape acabou por ser o elo de ligação entre os diversos Comensais enviados à cidade. Ele mesmo se encarregou de distribuir as tarefas oficiais e procurar lugares seguros para acomodar cada um, já que Rookwood raramente podia se ausentar de seus serviços em nome do Ministério inglês.

Providenciou também que Travers instalasse em seu apartamento um cofre com proteções mágicas complexas, onde Evan Rosier passou a guardar o dinheiro e os documentos importantes da operação. Dolohov começou uma caçada pelas lojas bruxas da cidade em busca de ingredientes para feitiços que tornariam seus espelhos de comunicação impenetráveis a escutas mágicas, a fim de estabelecer uma comunicação segura e confiável com a alta cúpula Comensal de Londres.

Apesar da aparente segurança que a distância das Ilhas Bretãs dava aos comensais, logo eles começaram a ouvir rumores sobre buscas que agentes especiais da Assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos vinham fazendo em points bruxos de Munique à procura de qualquer um que tivesse a mais remota possibilidade de ser adepto da purificação.

Ainda assim, ou talvez exatamente por causa disso, o pensamento purificador ia aos poucos fincando raízes na comunidade bruxa local, o que na verdade só contribuiu para que o Ministério da Magia alemão endurecesse ainda mais a intolerância aos acusados de pregarem a purificação, especialmente os ingleses.

Assim, o cerco em torno dos Comensais parecia se fechar rapidamente e foi desejando que a missão terminasse logo e pudessem deixar a cidade o mais depressa possível que o grupo baseado em Munique viu chegar o ano de 1981.

------------

Mto obrigada pelas reviews:

Lily Dragon: nhai vcs vão me fazer ficar convencida assim XD Eu olho pra um capitulo e digo pora mim mesma "tah uma porcaria, sério de mais, ninguém vai ler isso" e vão lá vcs e dizem q gostaram... Desculpe a demora, esse capítulo foi betado pela Ameria e por isso demorou mais pra atualizar u.u Bjos e feliz ano novo pra vc tbm n.n

Ameria A. Black: Nha, eu achava q iam me deixar em casa, na santa paz de Deus, mas as coisas meio que se atropelaram, então meu tempo pra adiantar a fic acabou, assim como meu tempo de ler fic... Mas espere q eu vou ler o capitulo mais recente de NE (eu vi q vc atualizou) e deixar uma review (eu já tinha deixado uma no capitulo anterior eu acho o.O) assim q me deixarem ficar num pc por mais de meia hora...  
(batendo com a cabeça na mesa "É Voldemort!") Se não fosse por vc ia errar isso pela milésima vez na fic u.u Falando nisso, tnho q dar uma passada nos capitulos anteriores fazendo essa correção o.o  
Eu gosto de Bellatrix/Rodolfo tbm n.n E eu nem sempre consigo chamar aquela droga de inspiração qd eu qro não, d modo que adiantar as ficsé uma coisa que depende de muitos fatores, atualmente da gritaria das minhas priminhas que tira qqr concentração q eu possa ter pra escrever...

Adriana Black: q coincidencia, estou fazendo exatamente a msm coisa (passando as ferias na casa das primas) por isso tbm não tnho tmpo de me alongar respondendoos comentarios n.n" (leva uma travesseirada e ouve pela milesima vez uma reclamação me intimando a sair daqui u.u)

Bjos e feliz natal atrasado e feliz ano novo pra td mundo o/

BelWeasley


	12. Busca na Floresta Negra

Capítulo 11. Busca na Floresta Negra

Na crise generalizada em que se encontrava a comunidade bruxa européia com conflitos eclodindo continuamente, viagens longas como a de Bellatrix e Rodolfo eram muito pouco comuns e turistas eram comumente vistos como espiões bruxos aliados ao Movimento Comensal. E foi o medo de serem descobertos que levou Bellatrix a encurtar ao máximo a estadia em Berlim Ocidental.

Em janeiro de 1981, os dois partiram clandestinamente para a República Democrática Alemã e mudaram de nome pela última vez: eram agora Joanne e Edghar Sinek, irmãos búlgaros representantes do Museu de Artigos Mágicos Antigos, ligado à Universidade Bruxa de Magia e Feitiçaria da Bulgária.

Sentindo-se segura no interior da Alemanha soviética, e apostando que a última foto que o Ministério da Magia alemão tinha dela era aquela dos cartazes de Procura-se de anos atrás, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Bellatrix se deu ao luxo de viajar com sua própria aparência. Andava com total desenvoltura e liberdade, usando apenas as capas necessárias para se proteger do frio crescente que prenunciava a chegada do inverno.

Por total insistência dela, Rodolfo teve que aceitar que gastassem um bom tempo em pequenas lojas bruxas, antes de partirem para o início da missão de busca do caduceu de Shesha, que, informavam suas fontes, estava escondido numa caverna no interior da Floresta Negra.

Bella andava incansavelmente, gastando todos os galeões que podia na montagem de um guarda-roupa apropriado a dois irmãos que viajavam pela Europa financiados pela famosa universidade búlgara. Rodolfo a acompanhava, sempre bancando o irmão enjoado, reclamando de tudo o que ela escolhia para ele e dando palpites sobre o comprimento das saias e os decotes dos vestidos. Dinheiro não era problema para eles; viajavam com uma bolsa cheia de galeões e tinham mais uma conta no Gringotes abarrotada de moedas douradas.

Na última semana de fevereiro de 1981, Bellatrix e Rodolfo estavam prontos para partirem para Munique. Em pouco tempo, receberam sinal verde de espiões comensais infiltrados entre os aurores alemães e rumaram para a cidade, de onde iniciariam sua jornada rumo ao sudeste do país.

O contato de Bella em Berlim oferecera-se para transportá-los em um carro trouxa até Munique e até mesmo fizera um feitiço de extensão no porta-malas do carro para a eventualidade de terem que se esconder ali, mas a bruxa, que sempre tomava para si a última palavra, dessa vez estava determinada a tomar um meio de transporte totalmente bruxo: o Nôitbus Andante alemão.

A decisão quase colocou tudo a perder quando se aproximaram da fronteira entre dois municípios e um agente do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia do Ministério da Magia alemão reteve o ônibus mágico e fez uma minuciosa revista na bagagem dos passageiros.

A excessiva preocupação de Bellatrix com a maleta de dinheiro que Rodolfo levava fez com que o bruxo trouxesse um pelúcio adestrado para buscar artefatos mágicos ilegais. Tudo que encontrou foram centenas de galeões e alguns maços de dinheiro trouxa de diferentes países.

Passaram-se vários minutos até que Bellatrix e Rodolfo conseguissem explicar, em alemão sofrível, a origem do dinheiro e, ainda assim, o guarda não pareceu se convencer. Conferiu cada um dos documentos dos dois e até mesmo pediu pelo espelho para que uma secretária do Ministério entrasse em contato com a Universidade búlgara para confirmar as informações.

Bella e Rodolfo acabaram por conseguir convencer o agente, mas haviam perdido o Nôitibus. Rodolfo quis fazer sinal com a varinha para embarcarem de novo, mas Bellatrix não achou boa idéia. Já tinham chamado atenção suficiente.

Os dois então se hospedaram numa pensão trouxa com lareira naquela noite. Na manhã seguinte, haviam sumido inexplicavelmente, deixando um pequeno montinho de marcos alemães sobre uma cômoda (muito mais que o triplo do preço da diária).

-----------

Munique era, no início da década de 1980, um ponto de encontro de diversas rotas de viagem utilizadas por bruxos de todo o mundo. Na parte bruxa da cidade, criminosos procurados por diversos Ministérios e exilados políticos acusados de pregarem abertamente a purificação conviviam com jornalistas bruxos em busca de um "furo" e espiões de diversos países engajados na guerra entre os chamados humanitários e os adeptos do Movimento Comensal, cada um cuidando de interesses específicos de seu lado.

Inúmeras vezes a cidade foi palco de batalhas sangrentas em que era difícil saber quem lutava contra quem. Agentes infiltrados, espiões, fanáticos que pregavam nas praças e lunáticos dispostos a fazer bastante barulho se misturavam de modo a compor uma verdadeira confusão.

Essa situação acabou por facilitar muito a passagem inteiramente despercebida de Bellatrix Black e Rodolfo Lestrange pela cidade. Nem mesmo os Comensais que os esperavam para contatá-los tiveram a chance de vê-los. Antes que qualquer um tivesse tido a chance de agir, Bellatrix enviara uma coruja anunciando o início da busca pelas florestas alemãs.

------------

A vista da Floresta Negra há muitos quilômetros de distância foi o suficiente para fascinar Bellatrix. Quilômetros e quilômetros de copas cônicas de um verde desbotado se erguendo de encontro ao céu nublado. A neve manchava a paisagem de branco e cinza. Um fino caminho amarronzado serpenteava como um sulco na paisagem, avançando floresta adentro.

Bella e Rodolfo passaram os três primeiros dias de março num povoado bruxo na entrada da floresta, providenciando suprimentos e transporte para a empreitada de desbravar a mata em pleno inverno. Compraram dois hipogrifos adestrados de um criador de animais mágicos local e pegaram diversas orientações com exploradores que entravam usualmente na floresta.

Todos desaconselharam sua ida em meio ao inverno que, embora fosse mais ameno que o inglês, não deixava de ter suas surpresas inesperadas. E os bruxos da vila ficaram bastante impressionados com a obstinação dos irmãos búlgaros em seguir com sua viagem a qualquer custo.

----------

A fachada de irmãos acabou por obrigar Bellatrix e Rodolfo a intimidades que ele evitava logo no início da viagem pela floresta.

Sobrevoaram os cones nevados, viajando entre as pequenas vilas no coração da floresta em busca de pistas do caduceu que Voldemort queria. À noite, exaustos e sonolentos, eles procuravam um pouso. geralmente pequenas pensões bruxas que concordavam em alugar quartos a preços baixos por uma noite e não faziam muitas perguntas. Mas nem sempre tinham a sorte de encontrar pensões nos mais longínquos caminhos da floresta.

Já estavam viajando há duas semanas quando isso aconteceu pela primeira vez. Ao chegarem a uma pequena vila bruxa às margens do rio Danúbio, os dois bruxos não encontraram nada mais que alguns casebres e uma praça com uma fonte congelada. Não havia pensão onde pudessem ficar. Rodolfo quis continuar a viagem, mas Bellatrix recusou terminantemente. Estavam os dois cansados, não havia como se concentrarem em segurança daquele jeito.

Com esse argumento, a bruxa bateu à primeira porta que estava a vista e pediu pouso por uma noite em troca de cinco galeões. A dona da casa, uma velha robusta de cabelos ruivos mesclados de mechas platinadas, os observou com indiferença, segurando apenas uma pequena brecha da porta aberta.

Bellatrix tirou as moedas douradas de um bolso interno da capa e sorriu docemente falando em alemão:

- Por favor, senhora, eu e meu irmão já estamos viajando há um dia inteiro sem parar...

- Seu irmão? - questionou a velha.

- Infelizmente - resmungou Rodolfo, um pouco atrás de Bella.

A dona da casa então escancarou a porta e acenou para que entrassem.

Bellatrix e Rodolfo passaram pelo vestíbulo espalhando neve e retiraram os capotes molhados, deliciados com o calor da casa. De lá foram conduzidos pela velha para uma saleta, escura e atulhada de móveis velhos e poltronas desaparelhadas.

- O quarto fica no sótão - anunciou a velha, apontando para a escada.

Sem dizer mais nada, Bellatrix e Rodolfo seguiram escada acima, totalmente exaustos e loucos por algumas horas de sono.

O quarto que encontraram não podia ser menos apropriado, na opinião de Bella, mas, afinal, não estavam numa viagem de turismo, como ela acrescentou mentalmente para si mesma. O teto tinha um declive tão acentuado que era impossível andar de pé na metade do espaço. Havia um armário parcialmente carcomido por cupins e uma poltrona exibindo diversas molas enferrujadas saindo pelo estofado gasto. O aquecedor roncava e tremia num dos cantos.

- O banheiro é aqui em baixo, mas procurem não fazer muito barulho à noite - a velha recomendou, do andar de baixo.

- Bom, pelo menos ficamos mais perto do aquecedor - murmurou Bellatrix, abrindo a bolsa e puxando de dentro um grosso pijama de lã, ao mesmo tempo em que conjurava uma cortina num suporte para se trocar.

Mas Rodolfo não lhe dava atenção; sustentava a própria mala junto ao corpo, ainda parado no batente da porta como se estivesse com medo de entrar.

- O que foi? - perguntou a garota, saindo de trás das cortinas, já vestida.

- A cama... é de casal - guinchou Rodolfo.

Bellatrix apenas sacudiu os ombros em sinal de pouco caso e se jogou na cama, que rangeu consideravelmente e envergou o fundo, a despeito do pouco peso da jovem.

- O que isso tem de mais? Só vamos dormir... - e como Rodolfo continuava na porta, sem ação, ela acrescentou: - Se você quiser, pode conjurar um saco de dormir para você, aposto que é mais confortável do que isso.

Rodolfo pigarreou alto e soltou a mala no chão, fazendo um estrondo que ecoou nas paredes nuas do sótão. A dona da casa resmungou alguma coisa sobre o barulho e ele suspirou resignado, puxando a varinha do interior das vestes. Conjurou um saco de dormir, transfigurou a capa de viagem em pijama e deitou encolhido, de costas para a cama, de onde Bellatrix tratava de sussurrar complicados feitiços para isolar completamente o quarto e os manter seguros enquanto dormiam.

Ouvindo os murmúrios daquela voz que conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo tão doce e agressiva, Rodolfo desejou que o sono não demorasse a chegar.

-------------

N/A:

Ei, não me olhem com essas caras por ter feito rudo isso (colocado os dois no mesmo quarto) pra num chegar em lugar nenhum o.o" Eu to preparando terreno pra meu lance final (que ainda vai demorar alguns capítulos). Sinto muito a quem prefere S/B, mas aqui vou fazer a Bellatrix querer ficar com o Rodolfo, não ser obrigada a fazer isso, como é comum se colocar nas fics com ela. Como eu já disse, a Bella como eu a vejo não deixaria de jeito nenhum alguém se intrometer nesse tipo de decisão, mesmo que ela nunca vá admitir de verdade que ficar com o Lestrange foi decisão dela o.o"

Sinceramente, eu acho muito engraçado Rodolfo/Bella, muito mais legal que Sirius/Bella, que geralmente é ou muito dramatico ou totalmente sem sentido. Você tem essas duas pessoas (a Bellatrix e o Lestrange) totalmente diferentes, que não combinam nem um pouco, tentando se suportar, mas sem conseguirem resistir à aproximação que as circunstâncias impõem. Claro que essa foi a situação que eu imaginei, no fim das contas pode ser muito bem verdade o outros autores imaginam de a Bella ter sido obrigada a casar (engasga inconformada só de imaginar minha Bella-toda-poderosa se submetendo a isso u.u).

Mas eu estou totalmente determinada a não fazer a Bella derreter todinha e perder a personalidade só pq ficou balançada pelo Rodolfo o.o" Afinal, a pessoa não precisa perder a cabeça pra se apaixonar... Façam suas apostas sobre qm vai ser o culpado de tudo.

Falando nisso, eu tava seriamente pensando em elevar a censura (aquela classificação da fic) pra PG13 e colocar umas cenas um pouco mais quentes (NC bem leve) mais pra frente... Pq eu nunca tentei fazer isso e de repente me deu vontade o.o

Vocês que acompanham a fic, o que acham?

Obrigada pelos comentários:

Adriana Black: É sim, eles se acertam aos pouquinhos. Você acha que eu sei o que o Snape quer da vida? Na verdade sei, mas não é bom entrar nesses detalhes a essa altura dos acontecimentos. É, falou feliz ano novo e desejou criatividade pra mim duas vezes n.n" Td bem, duplos votos pra vc tbm o/

Lily Dragon: eu tbm tava viajando, e vou aproveitar pra me desculpar pela demora pra atualizar o.o Ei td mundo quer saber isso? o.o" E eu achando q o mistério da fic era o que o Voldemort quer com o Caduceu e td mundo tá é interessado nas intimidades desses dois XD Td bem, eu entendo, tanto que fiz questão de atiçar ainda mais a curiosidade de vcs nesse capítulo o.o

Ameria A. Black: Eu reli NE todinha essa semana e deixei até um comentario la pra vc n.n Caso vc não tenha lido, vou repetir o que disse lá. Toda vez que a Bella me foge eu vou lá e leio um pouco da psicose dela e consigo voltar a escrever o.o Mudando de assunto, Ameria, eu mereço um aplauso, acertei o nome de primeira respondendo a review da Adriana Black, viu? XD Vcs num sabem como essa minha beta ri de mim cada vez que eu erro esse maldito nome e ela conserta u.u Consoantes demais, esse deve ser o problema...

Bjos e até semana que vem o/

BelWeasley


	13. Que venha a revolução ou não!

Capítulo 12. Que venha a revolução... ou não!

Sabendo que poderiam ter notícias de Bellatrix e Rodolfo a qualquer momento, anunciando que estavam prontos para retornar a Londres com o artefato que Voldemort tanto desejava, os comensais baseados em Munique usavam todo o tempo que tinham no início de junho se preparando em todos os sentidos.

Um pequeno serviço de inteligência foi montado e por ele os Comensais mantinham contato com altos funcionários do Ministério da Magia alemão que estavam dispostos a facilitar a fuga do grupo, em troca de uma considerável soma em galeões.

Irregularmente, circulava em vários pontos da cidade uma espécie de boletim secreto revelando a última localização de Bellatrix e Rodolfo, bem como planos de como chegar lá rapidamente e rotas de fuga preferenciais para evitar países que tinham tratados de extradição com o Reino Unido - pois eles queriam voltar à Inglaterra o mais rápido possível, mas não nas mãos dos aurores.

Também tiveram acesso a uma série de documentos do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia do Ministério alemão e já tinham conhecimento de que os aurores alemães estavam desconfiados da presença de Rodolfo Lestrange no país. Bellatrix, por outro lado, parecia ter passado completamente despercebida.

Rookwood, espião Comensal infiltrado no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério inglês, os mantinha informados sobre os passos dos aurores ingleses e dos agentes da assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos e era o único a manter contato direto com Bellatrix por meio de um espelho encantado por Dolohov, enviado por coruja para uma pensão na qual o casal ficou durante a primeira semana de março.

Notícias "plantadas" em jornais de Munique falavam da presença maciça de Comensais nos arredores de Berlim, o que contribuiu ainda mais para que o grupo baseado na cidade não fosse importunado.

Não havia dúvidas de que o fim da missão estava próximo. Nas semanas seguintes, entretanto, não haveria o menor indício de que algo fora do comum estivesse acontecendo. Ninguém poderia prever que tudo terminaria tão cedo e de forma tão imprevisível.

----------------

- Isso é mesmo sério? Eles estão vindo para cá? - perguntou Karkaroff.

Um grupo de sete Comensais estava reunido na lareira da casa de Evan Rosier, todos sem poder se conter de satisfação com o anúncio de que Bellatrix e Rodolfo logo estariam em Munique.

Dolohov havia se retirado logo após receber a notícia, estava ocupado em ativar cada um de seus espelhos para anunciar a novidade aos chefes ingleses do Movimento.

- Não éramos nós que devíamos encontrá-los na Floresta Negra? - perguntou Mcnair, piscando estupidamente.

- Estão desconfiados de espiões - disse Snape, do canto superior esquerdo das chamas. - Acham que há um espião entre nós.

Os outros começaram imediatamente a falar sem parar, cada um defendendo a si próprio e acusando o companheiro mais próximo, até que Evan ameaçou não falar mais nada que ouvira de Rookwood sobre a conclusão da missão.

- Nós - começou Evan, quando finalmente o silêncio voltou - vamos criar uma pequena confusão na cidade para facilitar a partida deles sem terem que passar por uma revista rigorosa.

- Distração? - engasgou-se Travers.

As imagens de fogo esverdeado dos Comensais trocaram olhares, todos concordando silenciosamente que causar confusão com os aurores alemães teria conseqüências piores que mexer num ninho de dragões galeses.

- Bem... Podíamos arquitetar uma insurreição... uma revolta - sugeriu Karkaroff. - Reunimos um grupo de jovens militantes daqui para saírem pelas ruas com as varinhas em punho, fazendo ônibus trouxas perderem o controle e coisas do gênero.

A falação começou novamente, todos tentando falar suas opiniões mais alto para serem ouvidos. Essa era a confusão usual dos Comensais de Munique. Seu líder, Rookwood, quase nunca podia estar presente para tomar as decisões importantes e não havia qualquer hierarquia definida no grupo. Tudo era improvisado, "uma verdadeira vergonha para o Movimento", como Bellatrix diria meses mais tarde.

- Não, não! Não temos condições de mobilizar militantes e muito menos de incitá-los contra os aurores alemães - falou Mulciber, categórico.

Evan e Travers assentiram com as cabeças e Macnair os imitou.

Foi então que Antônio Dolohov voltou às chamas com a notícia que selaria o destino de quase todos aqueles Comensais:

- O Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério alemão acabou de garantir que se compromete conosco caso queiramos iniciar uma revolução. Se fizermos um levante, eles vão agir dentro do Ministério para depor o ministro em exercício e debilitar a repressão.

A decisão estava tomada.

---------------

No dia 13 de julho de 1981, aniversário da revolta liderada no norte da Alemanha por um dos aliados do bruxo das trevas Grindewald, centenas de jovens militantes de Munique foram reunidos de madrugada, num parque da cidade. De lá, partiram em massa para a parte trouxa da cidade, determinados a espalhar o máximo de caos que pudessem.

Um manifesto redigido por Bellatrix (ainda nos tempo que trabalhava no aliciamento de militantes no Reino Unido) foi distribuído em toda a cidade. Edições especiais dos principais jornais bruxos do país foram feitas às pressas e anunciavam um pesado contra-ataque por parte dos aurores alemães.

O plano era o grupo de Comensais ingleses, se aproveitando da confusão, sair da cidade em trens trouxas para se encontrarem em Amsterdã, onde um contato os esperava com uma Chave de Portal especialmente preparada para transportá-los em completo sigilo à Inglaterra.

--------------

O auror alemão Hermes Sullivan estava contando os minutos para o fim do seu turno de vigilância quando se deparou com aquela moça de aparência estrangeira, caminhando pela estação St. Patrics, muito concentrada em procurar uma determinada plataforma. A um primeiro olhar, ela lhe pareceu trouxa, então realmente não mereceria sua atenção. Ainda assim, ele manteve os olhos nela por alguns instantes, meio que enfeitiçado pelo brilho duro de seus olhos sombrios.

Ele se surpreendeu quando a jovem parou entre as plataformas treze e quatorze, olhando fixamente para a barreira mágica que transportava, por um lado, à plataforma treze e um quarto, e, pelo outro, à plataforma treze e três quartos. Apenas ficou lá, como que atingida por uma petrificação. Mas o realmente intrigante ainda estava por vir.

A jovem tocou o lado da barreira que leva à plataforma treze e um quarto e puxou a mão para junto do corpo como se tivesse levado um choque. Em seguida, deu meia volta e saiu correndo em direção à saída da estação, parecendo fugir desesperadamente de alguém.

O auror, então, atravessou a barreira para a plataforma, curioso sobre o que poderia ter afugentado a jovem. E se deparou com um grupo de aurores alemães efetuando a prisão de um rapaz de cabelos compridos, finos bigodes e uma rala barbicha. Agentes do Ministério da Magia alemão brandiam as varinhas ameaçadoramente na tentativa de afastar os curiosos que se aglomeravam na plataforma.

A moça era Bellatrix Black e ela acabara de presenciar (ou pressentir, pelo simples contato com a barreira) a prisão de Igor Karkaroff.

-------------

Bellatrix correu a toda velocidade para o lugar onde deixara Rodolfo esperando enquanto ela verificava a segurança na plataforma na qual embarcariam para a Suíça. No caminho, ainda teve tempo de ver vários grupos de aurores se posicionando estrategicamente com elaborados aparelhos de rastreamento de emissões mágicas.

Não podia desaparatar - eles descobririam facilmente seu destino com toda aquela aparelhagem. Também não havia tempo para enviar corujas aos outros Comensais. Bellatrix só tinha alguns segundos para decidir o que fazer. Um instante de hesitação poderia ser fatal para a missão. Voldemort confiara a ela não somente a missão de proteger de Rodolfo, mas também a segurança do caduceu. E ela nunca o decepcionara.

Ofegante, a bruxa chegou à mesa do lado de fora de uma casa de chá, onde Rodolfo estava calmamente apreciando um antigo hábito inglês. Misturando inglês, alemão e francês, ela o agarrou pela mão e falou:

- Vamos! Karkaroff acaba de ser preso e é uma questão de tempo até que descubram que ele estava nos esperando lá e venham nos procurar!

Sem tempo nem para pagar a conta ou mesmo para pegar as malas de roupas com que viajavam, Bellatrix e Rodolfo fugiram, tentando ao máximo aparentar naturalidade enquanto olhavam freneticamente ao redor atentamente para identificar possíveis aurores misturados à multidão de trouxas que ocupava as ruas de Munique naquela manhã de segunda-feira.

--------------

N/A:

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Lily Dragon: Nha, violino é tão lindo n.n pena que eu num tenho coordenação nem pra tocar flautinha direito u.u Melhoras pro seu dedo i.i  
Eu já ouvi a opinião da minha beta, a Ameria, e da minha irmã, que não tá nem um pouco interessada nisso e não entende como eu posso escrever sobre a Bella u.u, mas que tbm acha que eu devo tentar. E resolvi que vou fazer isso n.n

Ju Black: É verdade, são poucas as fics Rodolfo/Bellatrix em português... Não sei como é em inglês o.o  
Eu comecei a escrever essa fic meio que por brincadeira, tipo apostando comigo mesma até onde eu poderia lidar com a Bella... qd vi já tava adorando escrever sobre ela e me pareceu injusta essa coisa dela ser "obrigada" a casar com o Rodolfo... Fala sério, quem é que obriga uma bruxa que aprendeu magia com o próprio Voldemort a fazer alguma coisa?!  
Eu fiquei rindo sozinha com essa cena, fazer o pobre Rodolfo perder a compostura XD  
Ameria, minha beta e minha tradutora favorita, agora ta propagandeando a minha fic n.n" Obrigada!  
Nha, eu tbm penso em mapas com pontinhos (na verdade eu tenho um gigantesco mapa mundi no meu quarto e foi olhando pra ele que eu tive a ideia dessas viagens).

Próximo capítulo na semana que vem. Deixem reviews pra uma autora desesperada que se proibiu de escrever por uma semana inteira pra se concentrar nas provas o/

Bjos,

BelWeasley.


	14. A ação dos aurores

Capítulo 13. A ação dos aurores

Ninguém poderia prever que a insurreição de Munique não resistiria às primeiras horas da manhã.

O boato de que Rodolfo Lestrange fora visto comprando passagens para um trem trouxa que seguiria para Munique colocou as autoridades em alerta. O apoio do Departamento de Mistérios nunca aconteceu e o ministro da magia alemão teve que apenas remanejar um esquadrão de buscas que estivera vasculhando a Floresta Negra para Munique. Poucos trouxas chegaram sequer a perceber que algo excepcional aconteceu na cidade naquele dia.

Aurores ingleses, que estavam no país em segredo há meses, aparataram na cidade e a fecharam completamente para impedir a fuga dos "cabeças". Alastor Moody havia selecionado metodicamente os aurores que, seguindo a dica de seu informante, prenderiam Igor Karkaroff.

Os ingleses sabiam perfeitamente que, pela primeira vez, colocariam as mãos num Comensal que realmente tinha coisas importantes para falar - sob um estímulo adequado, claro.

Uma semana antes, ainda na Inglaterra, Moody recebera em sua mesa no Departamento de Mistérios um detalhado relatório sobre depoimentos tomados de bruxos adolescentes presos em Munique, Alemanha. Vários deles haviam relatado terem sido convidados para uma palestra com um professor búlgaro especialista na história da teoria da purificação. Por mais de uma hora, esse professor teria falado da evolução dos movimentos purificadores europeus, indo desde Slyterin até Grindewald, dando especial atenção a um certo bruxo das trevas que atualmente comandava um grupo de bruxos ingleses comprometidos com o que chamava de "a causa".

De posse dessas informações, Moody entrou em contato com a Assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos e com o Ministério da Magia búlgaro na esperança de que pudesse identificar o tal professor. Foram necessários poucos dias até que a ficha completa de Karkaroff chegasse a Moody, dando conta de diversos disfarces comumente usados por ele e listando os crimes dos quais era suspeito (assassinato, prática ilegal de artes das trevas, contrabando de objetos mágicos proibidos para o Reino Unido e atentado contra trouxas - esse último baseado num ainda não aprovado Código Internacional de Defesa dos Trouxas).

Os agentes da Assembléia Internacional haviam seguido os passos de Karkaroff desde que saíra da Inglaterra em direção à Bulgária e tinham-no perdido na Suíça. Mas logo não havia nenhuma dúvida de que o professor búlgaro em Munique era mesmo Igor Karkaroff.

Imediatamente Moody montou uma pequena equipe de aurores de elite e seguiu para a Alemanha. Com Munique totalmente cercada de aurores ingleses e alemães, não havia sido nada difícil localizar o bruxo numa estação, tentando pegar um Expresso-bruxo para Berne, Suíça.

Ao perceber que a cidade estava sitiada, quase todo o grupo de Comensais debandou sem controle pela rede de Flu, mesmo sabendo que ela era controlada pelos Ministérios da Magia de todo o mundo. Acabaram sendo presos, obviamente. Ninguém tinha idéia de onde Rookwood deveria estar e nem de como contatá-lo em busca de orientações. Karkaroff, que fora encarregado de tirar do país consigo centenas de documentos da ação de Comensais na cidade, além de diversas anotações, bilhetes vindos de Londres e senhas para a ativação de Chaves de Portal seguras em Amsterdã, acabou sendo preso quando tentava fugir.

Algumas dezenas de jovens bruxos alemães também foram presas por tentativa de atentado a trouxas. Dois aurores acabaram levemente feridos nos combates, enquanto cerca de quarenta militantes do Movimento Comensal alemão foram internados em diversos graus de gravidade no hospital bruxo local, numa ala guardada por aurores.

Ao subtraírem a maleta de Karkaroff ainda na estação, os aurores sabiam exatamente o que faziam. E mais - tinham a certeza exata do que fazer para abri-la sem serem afetados por qualquer maldição que houvesse no feitiço de tranca. Nem a poção que Snape jogara sobre todo o couro da maleta, supostamente para fazê-la explodir violentamente se qualquer um que não fosse Lord Voldemort tentasse abri-la, chegou a fazer qualquer efeito.

Longe de revelar qualquer incompetência de Snape - responsável por todos os feitiços e encantamentos de segurança - a falha de todas as artimanhas criadas para proteger a missão dos Comensais na Alemanha parecia deliberada e confirmava a suspeita de Bellatrix de que houvesse um traidor entre eles. A verdade é que Severo tinha cuidado para que os aurores alemães soubessem precisamente onde prender Igor Karkaroff, Bellatrix Black e Rodolfo Lestrange naquele fatídico 13 de julho de 1981.

----------------------

- Tivemos que submetê-lo aos dementadores - disse o auror num inglês carregado. - Ele não quer mesmo abrir a boca...

As feições de Moody permaneceram impassíveis à observação. Apenas seguiu pelo caminho escuro, em direção ao fim do corredor de pedra. A umidade ali era doentia e, misturada ao frio, parecia formar um ambiente perfeito para o desenvolvimento de doenças respiratórias.

O ar saía das narinas em nuvens opacas enquanto o auror inglês caminhava, mancando sobre uma das pernas.

- Travers - chamou o alemão, retirando um enorme chaveiro do bolso da capa e batendo nas grades, produzindo um barulho ensurdecedor.

Do lado de fora da cela escura, era difícil imaginar que realmente existia um ser humano ali dentro. Tudo o que se podia distinguir era um amontoado de trapos imundos que parecia ressonar a intervalos constantes.

Com o barulho, o montinho de pano sujo e rasgado se agitou, revelando um bruxo baixinho, magricela e de cabelos ruivos compridos. Seu rosto parecia assustadoramente com uma caveira, tanto pela magreza quanto pela palidez.

Moody fez um sinal para que o alemão abrisse a cela, ao que ele obedeceu e Moody entrou.

Travers o acompanhou com os olhos, ou, pelo menos, tentou. Seus olhos pareciam insistir em revirar sem controle nas órbitas de tempos em tempos, como algum tipo de tique estranho.

- Oh, agora realmente me senti importante - fez o preso. - Alastor Moody em pessoa veio me interrogar?

- Sim... - respondeu Moody. Então apontou o dedo para o enorme curativo no nariz e acrescentou: - Privilégio daqueles que subtraem partes do meu corpo antes de serem capturados.

Moody ergueu a varinha e o próximo som que foi ouvido foi um grito esganiçado, como se a pessoa que gritasse estivesse sufocando.

Assim como começou, o grito parou quando Moody abaixou a varinha. Travers tinha os olhos mais uma vez girando nas órbitas e um fio de espuma branca lhe descia pelo canto esquerdo da boca aberta.

Após alguns instantes, o preso pareceu despertar e começou a rir, um riso escandaloso e sombrio que ecoava nas paredes de pedra como um grasnado de algum animal esquisito. Travers tinha definitivamente um bom motivo para rir:

- Desista, Moody! Não tem nada que você possa usar em mim que já não tenham usado - falava, entre gargalhadas insanas. - Você não vai tirar nada de... Ahhhh!

Suas palavras se perderam em meio a outro grito. Moody tinha a varinha novamente erguida e o rosto duro parecia simplesmente não se incomodar com o corpo do preso se contorcendo horrivelmente a seus pés.

- Então, onde está Rodolfo Lestrange e o que ele veio fazer aqui para Voldemort? - a voz do auror ecoou nas paredes cavernosas da cela.

----------------------

Alastor Moody foi obrigado a deixar às pressas as investigações na Alemanha e a tomada de depoimentos para retornar à Inglaterra assim que ouviu a informação da boca de Travers.

Usando de sua autorização especial de auror, o bruxo fez a solicitação de uma Chave de Portal direto para o átrio do Ministério da Magia inglês. Ignorando sumariamente todos os protocolos burocráticos que exigiam que parasse na segurança para pesagem de varinha, pegou o elevador direto para o nível dois, empurrando todos que estavam em seu caminho com brutalidade.

Desceu em frente à placa dourada do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, passou direto pelo Quartel General dos Aurores fingindo não ver os acenos ansiosos que lhe eram lançados de lá, e invadiu a sala de Bartô Crouch anunciando o que descobrira: Bellatrix Black, procurada por invadir dois Ministérios da Magia e por cometer meia dúzia de assassinatos e torturas, estava fazendo a segurança de Rodolfo Lestrange.

Em poucos dias, esta era a ordem que circulava nos corredores do Departamento de Mistérios: qualquer suspeita, qualquer notícia ou citação em depoimentos do nome de Bellatrix deveria ser levada diretamente à chefia do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

-----------------------

N/A:

Eu sei, um capítulo em que os personagens principais não dão as caras é meio esquisito. Deixo para a imaginação de vocês como a Bella e o Rodolfo estão conseguindo fugir dos aurores...

Mto obrigada pelas reviews:

Lily Dragon: Calo pelo menos não dói o.o (lembrando que ficou com a mão toda dolorida de tanto esticar os dedos qd tentou aprender a tocar flauta transversal). Hum, não se preocupe, não vou deixar vcs esquecerem da missão, mesmo q estejam mais interessadas é em quando eles vão se acertar n.n"

Ju Black: Eu não leio fic em inglês, tenho uma preguiça medonha XD  
No início foi mesmo daquele jeito "vamos ver aonde isso vai dar". Só depois que comecei a planejar (forma de dizer, pq eu não sou nem um pouco organizada...). De todo modo, obrigada o.o"  
Isso mesmo, a Bella é foda demais pra isso o/ E eu imaginei os pontinhos desde a primeira vez que eu fiz ela viajar n.n'

Ameria A. Black: Devo encarar a acusação como um elogio? XD  
Seus comentarios no meio da fic me fazem rir até, sabia?XD  
Eu adoro meu mapa mundi, mesmo que ele seja motivo pra as pessoas que entram no meu quarto me acharem meio... hum, maluca Oo Mas sei lá, eu já me apeguei a ele n.n"

Comentem o/

Bjos,

Bel.


	15. Cerco e inconveniências

Capítulo 14. Cerco e inconveniências

Naquela semana, estava sendo acalorado o encontro entre Bartolomeu Crouch, chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Augusto Rookwood, um dos mais graduados agentes do Departamento de Mistérios, e Alastor Moody, coordenador dos aurores. Rookwood era um homem maciço, muito alto e forte, com algo de galã na forma como estava sempre puxando para trás os cabelos platinados, enquanto Moody tinha um ar intimidador, com seu aspecto macilento e as costas curvadas.

Em todo o prédio do Ministério, aquela era a única sala onde realmente estava acontecendo alguma coisa. Todo o restante dos funcionários estava muito preocupado com a renúncia da ministra Batilda Glosburry, ocorrida no dia anterior. Tudo estava um caos sem controle, mas aqueles três continuavam com suas atividades usuais, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Bem, senhores, os detalhes da segurança dos aurores que estão retornando do exterior com os presos já estão resolvidos. Resta-nos discutir como proteger aquela coisa que o –o Dumbledore quer nos dar - propôs Crouch.

Moody deu um soco na mesa de reuniões:

- Esse é o problema. Aquele sujeito parece sempre estar um passo a frente de todo mundo. Não importa onde coloquemos aquela coisa, em poucos dias, todos os seus desgraçados seguidores vão estar atrás dela!

- Não estou gostando nada da idéia de manter aquilo em nosso departamento - resmungou Rookwood. - Já tivemos baixas o suficiente, precisamos de um tempo para nos recuperar depois de toda essa operação internacional...

- Pode ficar sossegado, senhor Rookwood - interveio Bartô Crouch. - O prédio do Ministério é muito seguro e eu não poderia pensar em um lugar mais impenetrável que a sala das profecias. Além do mais, a segurança do Departamento de Mistérios vai ser reforçada, vamos proteger seus agentes até das correntes de ar.

- Espere um minuto... Agentes seus no meu departamento? - Rookwood se exalou. - Não, receio que nesse caso só possa confiar nos _meus_ agentes.

- Calma - interveio Moody, seu olho mágico dando um giro de 360º na órbita. - Você sabe muito bem que estamos mesmo precisando de uma ajuda...

- Nem pensar. Não quero nem aquilo no meu departamento nem seus agentes xeretando nas coisas dos aurores.

- Rookwood! Você já pensou que desastre seria se um daqueles... hum, Comensais... colocasse as mãos numa coisa dessas? Seria o caos, com toda a certeza! - Moody falou e deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça para fazer o olho parar de girar. - Desculpem. Ainda não me acostumei com isso.

- Nem brinque com isso - Rookwood estremeceu.

- Não sou um homem de brincadeiras - respondeu Alastor. - Estou dizendo que Dumbledore está muito certo em querer que aquilo fique em segurança e não posso imaginar lugar mais seguro que o Departamento de Mistérios.

- Está bem - suspirou Rookwood. - Eu não estou dizendo que ela não pode ficar conosco, mas, definitivamente, não quero outros departamentos envolvidos. Enquanto estiver conosco, aquilo fica sob minha responsabilidade.

- Só sob sua responsabilidade?

- É, Alastor, foi o que eu disse...

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Crouch. - Não quer nossa ajuda?

- Seus agentes ficam do lado de fora. Dentro do Departamento de Mistérios só entram inomináveis e aurores!

- Mas, Rookwood - insistiu Bartô -, o senhor pensa que meus agentes são de algum modo partidários daquele sujeito? Nossa presença não trará nenhum perigo a vocês.

- Não, definitivamente não. Se querem nos dar aquilo para guardar, vai ter que ser responsabilidade apenas nossa. Vocês ficam fora!

E não adiantou mais. Não importou o quanto Bartô insistisse na necessidade de fortalecer a segurança do Departamento de Mistérios para receber a tal coisa de Dumbledore, Rookwood estava irredutível, ainda que Moody deixasse bem clara sua desaprovação:

- Só quero saber se o senhor tem certeza de que o seu pessoal é mesmo capaz de fazer isso!

- Você também é parte do meu pessoal, Moody! - bradou Rookwood. – Não é porque está trabalhando no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia que deixou de ser um inominável.

- Por pouco tempo. Estarei me aposentando assim que toda essa sandice acabar. Bartô está cuidando disso.

Rookwood arregalou os olhos de surpresa e mirou Crouch esperando uma confirmação. Quando esta veio sob a forma de um discreto aceno de cabeça, o chefe do Departamento de Mistérios não conseguiu conter sua satisfação.

- Você mais do que ninguém sabe que somos os melhores, Alastor. Vai dar tudo certo, nem mesmo uma mosca vai conseguir chegar perto daquilo sem autorização expressa do ministro da Magia, - e olhou sorridente para Crouch - que espero que logo seja anunciado; estamos realmente precisando de alguém determinado para consertar todo o mal feito dos últimos anos.

----------------

Pastas e pastas relatando detalhadamente o caminho de Bellatrix e Rodolfo desde sua saída de Londres, cartas de Comensais na Inglaterra, relatórios, mapas, manuais para a fabricação de armas mágicas específicas, balancetes de contabilidade, instruções para a fuga, livros, cartazes e até material didático sobre a história da ação purificadora. Tudo encontrado na pasta de Karkaroff.

Aquilo caiu como uma luva para o Ministério da Magia e, na mesma semana da prisão de Karkaroff na Alemanha, o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Bartolomeu Crouch, já tinha anunciado uma medida que permitia aos aurores usarem Maldições Imperdoáveis contra suspeitos de serem ou contribuírem com os Comensais.

A duríssima investida dos aurores contra o Movimento Comensal abalou em muito a confiança dos militantes, que passaram então a ser vitimados pela maior caçada que a comunidade bruxa já conhecera. Muitos Comensais acabaram por tentar desertar o Movimento, ou mesmo se entregar ao Ministério, mas foram sumariamente eliminados por seus colegas.

Na mesma época, famílias bruxas tradicionais começaram a ser investigadas e Régulo Black, herdeiro de uma poderosa linhagem de sangue puros, apareceu morto, aparentemente pelos próprios Comensais. Ninguém tinha certeza se ele fora um Comensal que tentara abandonar o Movimento ou se aquilo fora mais um atentado.

Sim, porque os atentados se tornaram prática freqüente, quase sempre eliminando famílias inteiras de uma só vez. Assim foram eliminados os Prewett, os McKinnon e os Bones em pouco mais de dois meses. O medo, que se espalhara como fogo dentro do Movimento Comensal acabou por tornar suas investidas mais violentas, dando um nítido aspecto de guerra civil à luta entre aurores e Comensais.

-----------------

O táxi veio deslizando suavemente pelo requintado centro comercial de Berne, Suíça. Uma chuva fina banhava a cidade desde as primeiras horas da madrugada daquela sexta-feira de meados de agosto.

Parou diante da fachada do luxuoso hotel e dele saltou um casal. O rapaz usava um terno marrom por baixo de um sobretudo cinza. A moça usava um longo casaco branco, com um lenço preto na cabeça e óculos escuros lhe escondendo os olhos marcantes.

- Tente se comportar como um marido que eu escolheria, ok? - resmungou ela, enquanto observava os carregadores em uniformes vermelhos tirarem numerosas malas do táxi.

O rapaz apenas suspirou e respondeu, mal-humorado:

- E o que seria isso? Um capacho em quem você pudesse pisar sempre que quisesse?

Bellatrix lançou a Rodolfo um olhar de alerta e então se dirigiu às portas de vidro do hotel.

O ambiente ali dentro era o mais pomposo possível. Um tapete vermelho cobria o caminho para a recepção, o chão era de mármore italiano, as maçanetas das portas eram de um dourado lustroso e os quadros nas paredes eram perfeitas reproduções de obras impressionistas retratando lagos e jardins romanticamente iluminados.

Bellatrix foi quem se dirigiu à recepcionista. Rodolfo apenas ficou observando enquanto sua guarda-costas cuidava de tudo, demonstrando um mal-disfarçado embaraço cada vez que ela repetia animadamente a mentira sobre sua suposta condição de recém-casados.

Bellatrix recebeu a chave do quarto e puxou Rodolfo pelo braço em direção ao elevador - ele muito aliviado por não ter a menor tendência a corar, mesmo com aquela garota a chamá-lo de "amorzinho" com ternura fingida e lhe dar freqüentes beijinhos no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria daquele jeito doce, que para ele parecia bastante assustador. Há muito tempo Rodolfo não conseguia negar pra a si próprio o fascínio que aquela menina, aquela mulher, com tanta determinação e paixão para colocar no que acreditava, exercia sobre ele.

E, quando as portas do elevador começaram a se fechar e Bellatrix se pendurou em seu pescoço, com um sorriso dissimulado no rosto, ele não pôde mais resistir, seus lábios se encontraram aos dela, num beijo frenético, urgente, imenso e ilimitado.

Quando a porta se abriu no nono andar do prédio, os dois tiveram que ser chamados aos gritos por outro casal de hóspedes que queria descer.

--------------


	16. Farsa e verdade

Capítulo 15. Farsa e verdade

Bellatrix se olhou no espelho do banheiro do quarto de hotel, sem conseguir acreditar no que Rodolfo tinha feito. Após meses sem deixar transparecer qualquer interesse, por mínimo que fosse, nela, ele a agarrara no elevador do hotel!

Mas isso não era nem de longe o pior. O objetivo do plano era os dois usarem suas antigas identidades falsas (Marjory Berkley e Edward Muldoon) para passarem incógnitos como um simples casal de trouxas pelos investigadores da Assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos até que conseguissem chegar à Espanha, onde esperavam conseguir fazer contato com os Comensais do Reino Unido. Ela sabia que as prisões na Inglaterra se multiplicavam, por isso estava fazendo tudo em sigilo quase que absoluto. Pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam de seu roteiro de fuga.

E isso significava que os dois teriam que ficar trancados naquele quarto, juntos, até que a poeira na Alemanha baixasse. Ela mesma usara discretamente a varinha na recepção do hotel para adicionar os nomes falsos dos dois à lista de reservas do hotel. A invenção de que eram recém-casados em lua-de-mel fora arquitetada especialmente para que ninguém estranhasse que os dois jamais saíssem do quarto, nem mesmo para fazer as refeições no restaurante.

E ela nem podia imaginar como ia olhar para ele quando saísse do banheiro. E também não sabia se aquela ansiedade (ou seria medo?), aquele sentimento que era totalmente estranho para ela, era boa ou ruim.

Decidida a não pensar mais nisso, Bella saiu do banheiro e encontrou Rodolfo sentado numa poltrona, lendo sob a luz de um abajur. Por algum motivo, não parecia a mesma pessoa cujo beijo ela retribuíra no elevador. Parecia ter voltado a ser o velho e enfadonho Rodolfo Lestrange, que estava sempre tentando mandar nela.

Ainda assim, em algum lugar daqueles olhos que agora se moviam como um pêndulo percorrendo as linhas em uma leitura concentrada, ela teve a impressão de distinguir o mesmo brilho que a fizera perder a razão minutos atrás.

Subitamente, ele pareceu adivinhar que estava sendo observado e ergueu o rosto. Seus olhos se cruzaram e Bellatrix sentiu, como há muito tempo não sentia, que sua face estava ficando vermelha. E sua mente pareceu ter saído completamente do ar enquanto se aproximava de Rodolfo em passos rápidos e se debruçava sobre ele, empurrando o livro para longe. Antes que tivesse a chance de pensar no que estava acontecendo, já estava procurando os lábios dele.

Ela o beijou com força, empurrando-o contra o encosto da poltrona, e mantendo os olhos bem abertos fixados nas feições inexpressivas de Rodolfo. Inexpressiva também foi a reação dele. Não, ele não ficou indiferente, correspondeu totalmente ao beijo. Mas foi só. Nenhuma iniciativa de pousar as mãos na cintura dela sequer. Os braços de Rodolfo mal se mexeram dos apoios da poltrona.

Dividida entre ficar furiosa e rir, Bellatrix preferiu se afastar. Ficou em pé no meio do quarto correndo os olhos pelas paredes brancas, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

"É uma armadilha", disse mentalmente para si mesma. Mais uma tentativa de Rodolfo de mostrar que era ele quem dava as ordens, quem decidia quando e como as coisas deveriam acontecer. E, de uma forma estranha, essa constatação não a incomodou. Nem um pouco. Pensamentos sentimentais. Aquela repentina benevolência com a prepotência de Rodolfo. Tudo muito estranho.

Ela abaixou os olhos e percebeu que Rodolfo ainda a estava observando. Atentamente. Inquisidoramente. Insistentemente.

— O que foi? - ela perguntou, áspera.

— Não serei mais um dos seus brinquedinhos, Black — falou ele num tom ameno, mas muito firme.

— Me dá um tempo, Lestrange, eu não pedi nada a você — Bella colocou as duas mãos na cintura e aproximou o rosto de Rodolfo. —Se não se lembra, foi você que me agarrou no elevador, então pare de bancar a vítima de assédio que isso não tem nada a ver com você.

Rodolfo recuou até ficar completamente colado no encosto. Os cabelos negros de Bellatrix oscilavam a poucos centímetros dele, refletindo a luz do abajur. Ele os tinha visto por tanto tempo transfigurados em outras cores que quase esquecera de como podiam brilhar.

— Está certo — ele falou, finalmente. — Nenhum de nós está em condições de brincar, não é mesmo?

Bella não respondeu. Apenas puxou os braços de Rodolfo dos apoios laterais e os trouxe para si, ao mesmo tempo em que sentava numa ponta livre da poltrona. Rodolfo descansou por alguns momentos as mãos posicionadas bem na curva da cintura de Bellatrix. Depois começou a subir lentamente para os botões de seu casaco. Ela ficou o encarando, impassível, enquanto ele abria botão por botão, até ver o vestido brando que havia embaixo.

Bella então se aproximou mais dele, beijando-o com força, como fizera antes. Sem perceber, ela já tinha entrelaçado o pescoço de Rodolfo com os braços alvos e as mãos dele corriam em suas pernas, puxando para cima a saia do vestido. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando os dedos de Rodolfo encontraram a parte interna de suas pernas, começando a descer a meia grossa de lã que ela usava.

Bella balançou os pés, se livrando dos sapatos de cetim, e começou a desabotoar a camisa de Rodolfo pelo colarinho. Num dado momento, ela se cansou daquela lentidão e puxou a abertura da camisa de uma só vez, espalhando meia dúzia de botões que rolaram pelo chão com estrépito. Rodolfo a mirou divertido e ela o advertiu:

— Se fizer isso com o meu vestido pode ter certeza que vai ser a última coisa que fará na vida.

Ele não fez. Puxou o vestido por cima da cabeça de Bella, um segundo antes de atirar para longe o sutiã também branco. Ele a mirou por um momento, como que admirando sua pele e seus seios. Então tomou o rosto dela nas mãos, beijando-a longamente, de uma forma nem um pouco diferente do que Bellatrix já beijara muitos homens. Gostava da maioria deles muito mais do que julgava gostar de Rodolfo - não gostava dele. Apenas o suportava.

Contrariando esse pensamento, suas mãos pressionavam as costas de Rodolfo enquanto ele descia os lábios até os seus seios. Era um prepotente metido a besta que achava que sabia de tudo. Um idiota que parecia saber exatamente onde e como tocá-la. O que havia de diferente nele, afinal? Por que de repente parecia que ela nunca tinha ido tão longe com um homem antes?

Bellatrix abriu os olhos quando sentiu uma textura estranha ir de encontro à sua barriga. Não era a pele das mãos de Rodolfo, parecia mais algo metálico. Ela olhou para baixo para ver o que era. Um brilho dourado no dedo anular direito de Rodolfo. A maldita aliança de noivado que ele usava desde o início da missão. Ela não conseguiu conter uma careta de desgosto e Rodolfo, adivinhando o que ela pensava, começou a rir de um jeito um tanto quanto desafiador.

Bella ergueu os olhos para ele e, decidida a tomar para si o controle da situação, levantou, puxando-o da poltrona. Ela o empurrou com violência para a cama, quase com raiva, tirou suas calças e debruçou sobre ele, pressionando os seios contra seu peito branco.

Com a cortina de cabelos negros cobrindo o rosto de Bella, Rodolfo podia apenas identificar o brilho daqueles olhos. Era o brilho que sempre o fascinara. Um brilho sombrio. Brilho de determinação.  
Seus lábios se encontraram novamente e, mais uma vez, Bella não soube o que havia de tão estranho naquele beijo. Era um beijo que a fazia suspirar— patético, parecia até uma adolescente.

Ela ergueu o corpo, ainda com os cabelos caindo no rosto e desceu um pouco. Depois voltou a se debruçar e pressionou os lábios no pescoço de Rodolfo, sabendo que deixaria ali uma marca. Era isso o que queria - marcá-lo, para que nunca mais ele fosse de mais ninguém. Queria que Rodolfo lhe pertencesse.

Quando Rodolfo, num movimento súbito, rolou por cima dela e tirou-lhe o que ainda restava de roupas, esse desejo a tomou completamente, superando a raiva, a vontade de se provar, o orgulho. Ela queria que Rodolfo fosse dela. Por um bom tempo. E, mesmo que nunca, jamais, fosse verbalizar isso uma única vez na vida, quis, naquele momento, que pudesse ser dele também.

* * *

— Vamos nos casar na Espanha — Bellatrix ouviu a voz grave de Rodolfo e abriu os olhos.

Ela ergueu a cabeça do peito do rapaz e piscou por alguns segundos como se achasse que estava sonhando.

— Eu disse que vamos nos casar na Espanha — ele insistiu.

— Quando eu disse que queria me casar com você? — ela perguntou asperamente, ficando sentada na cama e puxando o lençol de seda branco para cobrir o corpo nu.

Rodolfo sorriu serenamente, sem se deixar abalar.

— E quem disse que eu quero me casar com você? — ele retrucou, parecendo se divertir com o desconforto da jovem. — Acontece que meu passaporte é inglês, o seu é francês. Precisa se casar comigo para não termos que passar dias esperando que uma embaixada trouxa autorize sua viagem para o Reino Unido.

Bellatrix fez uma careta e fingiu não ligar muito, mas Rodolfo ainda estava disposto a se divertir com a situação:

— Não se preocupe, nossa relação continua sendo a mesma de sempre. Somos Comensais juntos em missão e só.

Bella não se preocupou. Na verdade ela pouco pensou em qualquer coisa nos dias que se sucederam. Quando deixaram Berne, semanas depois, fugindo de aurores que agora faziam batidas pela capital suíça, aqueles dois Comensais não mais interpretavam uma farsa: Bellatrix e Rodolfo estavam efetivamente vivendo como um casal em lua-de-mel.

* * *

N/A: 

Está aí, depois de um longo tempo sem novos capítulos n.n Estou feliz que os capitulos de Olhos Sombrios não tenham se perdido como tudo o mais que havia no meu hd...

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Ju Black: a Bella é uma boa atriz ué o.o Se ja me sugeriram fazer dela uma domadora de dragões, beijinhos e "amorzinho"s fingidos não são la grandes desafios...

Lily Dragon: gostou da forma como eles lidaram? XD

Deixem reviews.

Bjos,

Bel.


	17. Retorno

Capítulo 16. Retorno 

Paris entrava em outubro, mas nada havia que identificasse a cidade como a "capital da arte" aos olhos de Rodolfo, que se concentravam em observar a paisagem que corria pela janela enquanto o táxi rodava pelo centro da cidade, cruzando uma área geminada de jardins e embaixadas. Primeiro por causa da chuva, que caía intermitente há mais de uma semana, deixando o céu cinzento e toda a cidade mergulhada numa espécie de melancolia. Segundo porque a Assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos não media a aplicação de seus poderes no cerco ao casal fugitivo e seu valioso segredo.

Ainda assim, aquela cidade cheia de um clima romântico não pôde deixar de fascinar Bellatrix, que sempre vivera em construções góticas marcadas pela ostentação gratuita. Através da janela de vidro escurecido do carro, seus olhos negros brilharam frente à imagem do Louvre iluminado em meio à noite chuvosa.

Rodolfo apenas a observava reprimir exclamações, se perguntando como ela conseguira esconder dele esse lado ingênuo por tanto tempo. Claro que ela jamais admitiria, mas às vezes, ele surpreendia aquela jovem, que sempre lhe parecera fria e metódica, sorrir docemente ao pensar em seus desentendimentos dos tempos de Hogwarts. Nas noites posteriores que passaram em Paris, ela simulava um desgosto, sem muito sucesso, quando Rodolfo se sentava ao lado dela na cama e começava a lembrar das pequenas confusões em que haviam se metido como Comensais recém-admitidos. Suas fugas dos guardas de Hogsmeade, os sinais secretos e os códigos usados para comunicarem uns aos outros os horários das reuniões, suas primeiras tentativas de efetuar feitiços avançados e seus fracassos espetaculares em coisas que hoje eram capazes de fazer sem mesmo pensar.

Dessa vez, os dois haviam escolhido um hotel modesto, afastado do centro e de aglomerações bruxas, e se empenharam em não chamar qualquer atenção, o que não era difícil com o uso de feitiços anti-trouxa adequados. Só havia o inconveniente de não serem notados por nenhum garçom nos cafés. Suas roupas haviam ficado para trás na fuga da Suíça e os dois, com pouco dinheiro e sem poderem se arriscar a fazer feitiços mais elaborados, se viram obrigados a entrar em lojas trouxas a fim de se disfarçarem o melhor possível.

Após semanas fugindo e se escondendo em quartos de hotel, os dois puderam voltar a circular ao ar livre, o que melhorou consideravelmente o humor de Bellatrix. Rodolfo se encantava ao vê-la se divertir em fazer caras e bocas para pessoas que não podiam notá-la.

Mesmo submetidos à quase absoluta clandestinidade, Bellatrix e Rodolfo não se deixaram isolar do mundo. Diariamente compravam todos os jornais trouxas disponíveis, os quais Bella, com seu habilidoso francês, lia em inglês para Rodolfo, os dois em busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse lhes dar uma pista do que estava acontecendo com os Comensais no Reino Unido.

Foi uma grande surpresa para eles quando, após uma semana na cidade, receberam uma encomenda de uma confeitaria do outro lado da cidade. Bellatrix despedaçou completamente o bolo ainda dentro da caixa, achando que aquilo com certeza era uma chave de portal ou coisa assim que os faria serem transportados instantaneamente para uma prisão bruxa. Mas Rodolfo resolveu, sob protestos veementes da garota, examinar o que sobrara e descobriu pequenas mensagens escritas na parte interna da caixa com tinta verde-esmeralda. Eram notícias codificadas, mandadas por Comensais infiltrados dentro do Ministério da Magia francês, dando conta das buscas que se faziam atrás deles.

Alguns dias depois, eles receberam uma caixa de biscoitos com a oferta de um esconderijo seguro, onde poderiam ficar até que a poeira baixasse. Bellatrix recusou no ato; não queria ficar escondida nem um momento a mais que o estritamente necessário. Além do mais, seu plano de voltar à Inglaterra parecia estar dando certo, ou tanto quanto uma fuga frenética com identidades falsas poderia dar certo. Rodolfo concordou dizendo:

— Hoje não sabem onde estamos, mas, se aceitássemos, seria mais um elo fraco que poderia nos levar para a cadeia. Enquanto nos mantivermos por nós mesmos estaremos seguros.

Mas os dois não estavam nem de longe seguros. Depois de esquadrinhar Munique e Berne atrás do casal, os agentes da Assembléia Internacional dos Bruxos suspeitaram que Bellatrix e Rodolfo estivessem na França. Dezenas de aurores de várias nacionalidades, especialistas em localização de emissões mágicas, chegaram a Paris com toda a sua parafernália de antenas e sensores mágicos na esperança de que um dos fugitivos fizesse algo incriminador, como conjurar uma Marca Negra, efetuar uma Maldição Imperdoável ou um feitiço de magia negra avançada.

Apesar de uma investigação mais ativa ser dificultada por estarem numa enorme cidade trouxa, os aurores não deixaram de se passar por policiais e fazer batidas em hotéis. A ordem era queà menor suspeita de que tivessem encontrado Bellatrix ou Rodolfo, o Ministro da Magia francês deveria ser informado imediatamente.

Entretanto, a última semana de outubro chegou sem que se fosse encontrado um único vestígio do casal. Uma busca num hotel bruxo popular na cidade acabou causando certo alvoroço quando se percebeu que alguém tentava fugir pela lareira de um dos quartos - mas depois ficou claro que se tratava apenas de um bruxo cheio de Vira-Tempos sem registro para serem vendidos ilegalmente.

Ninguém poderia prever que Bellatrix e Rodolfo tinham conseguido enganar a todos atravessando a fronteira com a Espanha. Após uma parada muito breve numa capela em Madri, os dois estavam num navio britânico em direção à Londres.

—

Bellatrix mirava o azul infinito com um olhar perdido. Era início do quarto dia de viagem e a manhã, enfim, começara clara e ensolarada, com o mar e o céu se juntando numa única imagem, separados apenas por uma tênue linha no horizonte.

Na noite anterior ela passara uns bons minutos praguejando contra a inutilidade dos trouxas em inventarem meios de transporte mais velozes. Rodolfo apenas lhe sorrira lembrando que fora por sua insistência que não tinham pegado um avião.

E ele não mentia. Bellatrix descartara totalmente a idéia de tomarem uma daquelas máquinas trouxas capazes de voar ou mesmo de pegarem um meio de transporte bruxo. Se arriscar a ficar um bom tempo fazendo check-in num aeroporto ou ter que passar por uma brigada de aurores disfarçados de agentes da alfândega seria um risco incalculável para ambos. Mesmo sendo mais lento, o caminho marítimo ainda era o menos vigiado.

Bellatrix não fazia questão de guardar para si o desgosto que sentia por estar num ambiente tão claramente não-bruxo. Reclamava a todo momento e em alta voz da imbecilidade dos sangue ruins. Rodolfo, por outro lado, mantinha-se muito quieto desde a cerimônia de casamento às pressas. Bellatrix se lembrava claramente de tê-lo visto tirar o anel de noivado do dedo apenas um instante antes do casamento. E, agora, voltando ao seu país, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em como se sentiria a noiva de Rodolfo ao saber de tudo aquilo. Era uma sensação estranha a de se sentir mal por alguém que nem mesmo conhecia. Talvez não fosse exatamente uma sensação ruim, mas Bella preferia pensar que era isso que sentia a admitir que estava com ciúmes de Rodolfo Lestrange.

—

Elise Malfoy tinha todos os jornais e periódicos bruxos que conhecia espalhados na cama. Após revirar cada um deles, ela mirava o teto, inconformada com a falta de notícias significativas.

Todos anunciavam uma detalhada investigação do Ministério que dera como frutos a descoberta de centenas de documentos provando a existência e dando conta das atividades dos chamados Comensais da Morte — embora o único trabalho que aquilo custara aos aurores ingleses fora abrir a maleta de Igor Karkaroff. De dentro dela,conseguiram tirar, junto de centenas de documentos comprometedores, papéis, manifestos, bilhetes, pergaminhos, livros, centenas de galeões e informações sobre todos os Comensais que estavam a serviço de Voldemort na Alemanha.

Tudo aquilo fora suficiente para incriminar, ou pelo menos deixar sobre sérias suspeitas, centenas de bruxos e bruxas, britânicos e estrangeiros, embora a maior parte estivesse identificada por apenas um codinome ou um número.

Mas sobre os presos não havia sequer uma linha publicada, nem mesmo sobre possíveis deportações para o Reino Unido.

Pelo menos Karkaroff ela tinha absoluta certeza de que fora pego. Os documentos falsos de Igor o identificavam como cidadão inglês e não havia nenhum indício de que seus documentos estivessem sendo desacreditados. Essa constatação era ao mesmo tempo estranha e alarmante. Mas nem se comparava à falta de notícias dos outros Comensais em missão na Alemanha, especialmente de Bellatrix e Rodolfo, que tinham conseguido escapar ao cerco de aurores e fugido de Munique, mas agora estavam incomunicáveis, sem a menor possibilidade de conseguirem orientações dos líderes do Movimento na Inglaterra.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma leve batida na porta do quarto, ao que simplesmente respondeu que entrassem. Elise tinha absoluta certeza de que estava segura em seu quarto de hotel na Travessa do Tranco.

Não poderia estar mais enganada. E percebeu isso, um segundo antes de desfalecer sob a ação de um feitiço para estuporar que ela não sabia se partira da varinha do auror Frank Longbotton ou de sua esposa, Alice.

—

N/A:

Obriada pelas reviews n.n

Lily Dragon: briga comigo não, eu queria atualizar, só que meu pc tava um lixo u.u Na verdade é uma grande sorte que os capitulos de Olhos Sombrios não tenham sido apagados como quase tudo que tinha no hd, se não eu ia ter que escrever tudo de novo e ia demorar ainda mais o.o

Ju Black: Eu não vi o filme Olga, mas li o livro, que é um dos meus favoritos, então não tem como não me influenciar. O prólogo, alguma coisa sobre o passado da Bella e a escolha por fazer dela uma recrutadora foram inspirados no livro, embora tenham diferido num ponto basico, porque a Olga era essecialmente boazinha o.o  
Desculpe pela "espera angustiante", a culpa não foi (toda) minha u.u Mente corrompida XDDD Quando eu coloquei o beijo nem tinha pensado em fazer os dois passarem disso, mas uma súbita epifania de madrugada que me custou varias horas preciosas de sono me fez escrever o "depois"...

Até mais o/

Bel.


	18. Ritual de morte

Capítulo 17. Ritual de morte

Eram seis horas da tarde de 31 de outubro de 1981 quando Bellatrix e Rodolfo aparataram no átrio da mansão Malfoy. O lugar estava vazio, mas eles podiam ouvir muitas vozes vindas da sala de estar. Assim, sem hesitar, os dois seguiram em direção ao som.

A primeira pessoa com quem depararam foi Narcisa Malfoy. Ela os mirou com os olhos arregalados, como se estivesse olhando para algo que simplesmente não deveria existir.

— Vo... Bella, você não morreu... — ela murmurou em tom que Bellatrix pôde identificar como decepcionado.

A jovem apenas sorriu para a irmã e falou candidamente:

— Sim, querida, estamos muito vivos e precisamos urgentemente de um chá e algumas roupas que não tenham sido compradas numa loja trouxa. Juro, odeio essas coisas amassando a todo momento — ela empurrou Narcisa para o corredor que levava à cozinha e, assim que achou que a outra não podia mais ouvi-los, cochichou para Rodolfo: — Dá para acreditar nisso? É como se estivessem torcendo para que tivéssemos sido devorados por dragões ou algo assim...

Rodolfo expressou um sorriso cansado e envolveu os ombros de Bella com um abraço, conduzindo-a pelo corredor que dava na sala enquanto dizia:

— Não se preocupe com isso. Estão é com inveja. Achavam que nunca íamos conseguir.

Ela sorriu em concordância, mas logo em seguida, como que se lembrando de algo, parou e puxou-o na direção oposta.

— O que foi?

"O que foi?" Eu conheço minha irmã e sei que ela consegue fingir muito bem na maior parte do tempo - ela andava em passo acelerado, com Rodolfo em seu encalço, e falava sem tomar fôlego, atropelando as palavras.

— O que tem isso?

— Pense um pouco, Rodolfo — ela estacou e mirou Rodolfo nos olhos de uma maneira tão intensa que ele engoliu quaisquer palavras que estivesse prestes a dizer. Ficou olhando dentro daqueles olhos negros, ávidos, determinados. — Rodolfo! Rodolfo, você está me ouvindo?

— Ah, sim... — ele voltou a si bem a tempo de perceber que Bellatrix o tinha trazido de volta para o átrio.

— Você não acha muito estranho que Narcisa tivesse tanta certeza de que estávamos mortos que nem mesmo conseguiu conter a surpresa?

— Bom, talvez ela estivesse realmente surpresa...

— Exato! — falou Bellatrix. — Ela tinha certeza que não voltaríamos. Alguém nos denunciou em Munique, algum de nós, e eu apostaria esse caduceu que Narcisa sabia — ela concluiu e puxou a manga das vestes, revelando a tatuagem de caveira dos Comensais.

Ela pressionou a unha bem entre os olhos da caveira e só teve que esperar um instante antes que a figura sombria de Lord Voldemort surgisse no átrio dos Malfoy. Não estava sozinho. Trazia, agarrado pelas vestes, um bruxo mirrado, com os dentes da frente muito proeminentes, guinchando de terror como um roedor assustado.

* * *

A luminosidade azulada emergia da superfície cristalina do líquido no caldeirão. Cintilava nas paredes de maneiras estranhas e imprimia sombras cadavéricas nos rostos humanos ao redor. 

Bellatrix observava enquanto três bruxos discutiam as condições da masmorra. Achavam que estava úmida demais, o que talvez atrapalhasse o ritual. Deixou escapar um muxoxo de impaciência. Nunca fora uma exímia preparadora de poções, mas sabia que o que iria ser feito ali pouco tinha a ver com aquele caldeirão. Era apenas um disfarce. Distração, para que ninguém depois pudesse dar pistas do que estava para acontecer.

Apertou com mais força o cetro entre os dedos. O caduceu. O poder imortal das serpentes. Não à toa Salazar Slytherin deixara como legado aquele símbolo para sua casa e para o brasão da escola que ajudara a criar. Era um lembrete de que algo dele sempre estaria ali, renascendo e se renovando a cada geração. Suas palavras haviam sobrevivido aos séculos sem grandes perdas, como cobras que, ao ficarem velhas, trocam de pele e reaparecem vistosas e brilhantes.

Narcisa passou pela porta entreaberta, suas mãos segurando a capa azul-celeste bem junto ao corpo. Tinha no rosto uma expressão de repulsa e lançava olhares desgostosos para as paredes com infiltrações. Aproximou-se de Bellatrix e ficou em pé junto à irmã, os lábios comprimidos e um ar de quem tem algo para falar, mas não tem certeza de como começar.

— Não se preocupe — murmurou Bella, jogando para trás o capuz da capa e revelando a cabeleira negra que refletia intensamente o brilho das chamas sob o caldeirão. — Apenas diga a seu marido para andar na linha e eu finjo que não percebi que você sabia de tudo.

— Nos disseram para preparar as coisas para a queda do Lord. Lúcio até mandou construir uma sala secreta debaixo da sala — sussurrou Narcisa, lançando olhares ansiosos para os demais bruxos na masmorra. — Mas não sabíamos de nada disso antes de você partir. Só depois ficamos sabendo que alguém ia denunciar vocês.

— E pode ter certeza de que esse alguém vai ser encontrado em pedaços menores que o Régulo assim que isso tudo terminar— garantiu. — Quanto a vocês, não vou fazer nada por enquanto, embora eu saiba que isso tudo é mentira e que vocês sempre souberam que Snape ia nos trair. Ele e seu marido sempre foram próximos e, agora que as coisas estão ruins para o nosso lado, não há forma melhor de pular fora que nos jogar nas mãos dos aurores e posarmos de vítimas. Mas não vou comentar isso com o Mestre, ainda que eu queira muito que vocês paguem. E não é por causa da traição.

— E por que é? — Narcisa levantou as sobrancelhas pálidas.

— Por eu ter tido que me casar com Lestrange — Bellatrix ergueu o dedo com a aliança para a irmã, que deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa.

Os bruxos saíram da masmorra ainda discutindo. Narcisa os seguiu, não sem antes lançar um último olhar curioso a Bellatrix. A jovem Comensal ficou no escuro.

Girou o caduceu bem diante dos olhos negros, admirando a precisão do trabalho. Não trabalho humano, mas mágico. Magia antiga e poderosa. As duas serpentes se enrolavam no bastão, quase perfeitamente simétricas. Suas cabeças retangulares se encontravam no alto, os olhos de pequenas esmeraldas precisamente alinhados para se encararem mutuamente. Em vez de escamas, seus corpos sinuosos eram marcados por precisas inscrições. Runas. A mais antiga escrita de poder. Na base do cetro, uma terceira serpente se enroscava formando um anel com a cauda na boca.

Os objetos mágicos, ela sabia, tinham um valor simbólico muito significativo. O simbolismo fazia parte de seu poder, era a conexão da técnica moderna com os rituais antigos que tinham criado a noção de magia. E o caduceu de Shesha era cheio de simbolismos.

A serpente. A regeneração que pode conduzir à imortalidade. A sabedoria que alcança não só o presente, mas a totalidade do tempo. O potencial de morte, o comportamento sorrateiro, ardiloso. Sua mágica de envenenar sem se envenenar. Nesse sentido, quem sempre pretendera usurpar a esperteza da cobra fora o ser humano, concluiu ela. Grandes deuses mitológicos lutaram com serpentes para lhe subtraírem o poder. Às vezes conseguiam, às vezes eram passados para trás pela víbora. Mas nenhum mortal jamais chegara perto disso. E agora seu Mestre conseguiria.

Ela ouviu os passos secos ecoando no corredor e se virou para a porta bem a tempo de vê-la sendo aberta por Rodolfo. Ele lhe lançou um olhar vago e abriu espaço para que Lord Voldemort pudesse entrar. Depois, sem dizer nada, foi embora.

Bellatrix esboçou um sorriso quando seu Mestre lhe estendeu a mão, pedindo o caduceu. Ela o entregou, os olhos brilhando de contentamento. Voldemort examinou o objeto por alguns momentos, correndo os dedos finos pelas inscrições. Depois olhou para Bella. Não sorriu. Mas aquela seriedade, ela sabia, era na verdade um sinal de cumplicidade.

Ele não teria pedido a mais ninguém. Não confiaria em mais ninguém. Ele a preparara como bruxa e como pessoa para aquele momento desde que era apenas uma estudante. De propósito, fizera-na subir devagar, por seus próprios esforços. E agora ela se tornaria a maior dentre todos os outros. A melhor. Depois daquilo, ela nunca poderia deixá-lo.

Bellatrix se levantou da cadeira e desamarrou o cordão da capa. Deixou-a escorregar para o chão, ficando apenas com suas vestes negras. Havia sido preparada com muito cuidado. Os pés descalços, os cabelos molhados. Tudo fazia parte do ritual.

Voldemort fez um movimento de varinha para acender uma pira, posicionada bem no meio da masmorra. Bella andou até làsentindo arrepios percorrerem seu corpo. A umidade, ela tentou se justificar. Mas a verdade era que, agora que o momento havia chegado, estava com medo. Como poderia não estar?

Procedimento simples. Matar a alma do último guardião, que ainda estava presa ao caduceu. Então, vazio, ele estaria pronto para ser usado. O ritual fora aprimorado por Voldemort. Ao invés de confiar sua alma mortal a um objeto, ele a entregaria a Bellatrix.

— Está pronta? — a voz aguda de Voldemort ecoou nas paredes de pedra, se misturando ao som da água que escorria pelas paredes.

— Mestre, sabe que sempre estou pronta — Bella respondeu com uma firmeza que surpreendeu a ela mesma.

Imortalidade. O sonho louco da alquimia e da magia. Pelo que sabia, até os trouxas perseguiam esse sonho. Ela ia realizá-lo naquele momento. A luz alaranjada do fogo parecia insuficiente para lidar com toda aquela escuridão. Não se espalhava. E não havia calor.

Voldemort pousou o caduceu dentro da pira, em meio às chamas. Não queimou as mãos; sua magia era mais forte que isso. Em poucos instantes, o metal ficou incandescente, mas emitindo luz verde. Uma densa fumaça cinzenta se ergueu dos olhos de esmeralda. Um cheiro familiar impregnou a masmorra. Cheiro de morte. Bellatrix o conhecia muito bem.

Para os bruxos antigos, a morte nada mais era que um ritual de magia. Aquele, ela sabia, era um ritual de morte, embora sua vítima há muito não tivesse um corpo físico. Talvez ansiasse por aquilo. Ser libertada do mundo e poder, enfim, morrer.

Os antigos guardiões dos segredos da imortalidade haviam sido os primeiros a usarem aquele ritual. Seu destino, eles sabiam, seria serem assassinados por guardiões mais jovens e mais fortes que, então, tomariam para si a tarefa. Era uma regra selvagem, mas era o ritual, o mesmo que depois foi usado na sucessão das dinastias reais. A morte para eles era parte dos ciclos e ritmos regenerativos que movem o mundo e a natureza, a revitalização da existência, da vida e da magia.

Linhas amarelas se desenharam em toda a extensão do caduceu. Brilhavam intensamente. Bellatrix apertou os olhos para continuar observando. Foi de repente que aquela casca se partiu e os estilhaços voaram em várias direções. Ela ergueu o braço para proteger o rosto, mas nada veio em sua direção. Quando voltou a olhar, não viu cedro nenhum. Em vez disso, havia na pira duas serpentes de chamas esverdeadas.

Bella ergueu os olhos para seu Mestre, que sorria em contemplação. Uma das serpentes se ergueu acima do fogo, preparando um bote. Seus olhos, pequenos círculos brilhantes, se fixaram nos de Bellatrix. Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e puxou os cabelos para longe dos ombros, oferecendo seu pescoço à víbora.

Antes que pudesse pensar em ter medo, sentiu os dentes, não transpassando, mas queimando sua pele pálida.

* * *

N/A.:

Às voltas com o desafio S/B do forum 3V acabei esquecendo de atualizar a fic u.u

bjos o/

Bel.


	19. Guardiã de alma

Capítulo 18 Guardiã de alma

Quem você pensou que enganava dizendo que ia ao exterior numa missão? Agora vejo o belíssimo contrabando que trouxe de lá... – Rabastan Lestrange ria, acompanhando o irmão para dentro do bar/pensão na Travessa do Tranco.

Rodolfo não lhe deu atenção e correu os olhos pelo lugar. Edghar Munch estava no momento muito atarefado com os pedidos de um grupo de bruxos particularmente barulhento. Havia algo de nostálgico no ar, um certo fantasma do tempo que preenchia todo o lugar. Rodolfo parou a caminho do balcão, os olhos presos na entrada para o corredor que levava à parte de trás do bar, onde costumava freqüentar reuniões com jovens militantes.

Então todas as alemãs são beldades ou você só deu sorte? – Rabastan ainda troçava quanto bateu no balcão tentando chamar a atenção do dono do estabelecimento.

Rodolfo cruzou os braços num ar de reprovação e o irmão apontou para a mulher que chegara com ele - Bellatrix, que aguardava um pouco mais pálida que o normal, se apoiando pesadamente na moldura de uma porta. Ela estava distante desde que estivera sozinha com Voldemort na mansão Malfoy. Insistira, estava absolutamente certa de que os Malfoy tinham algo a ver com a traição que quase pusera a perder toda a missão. Rodolfo não tinha tanta certeza, mas, pensando bem, não havia nenhum forte motivo para confiar em Lúcio Malfoy. Voldemort, no entanto, adiara o assunto em favor da aplicação imediata do caduceu.

Munch se aproximou trazendo consigo uma braçada de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada vazias a caminho do balcão.

Eu... hum, quero um quarto para dois - falou Rodolfo, ignorando a risada do irmão.

Edghar fez com que as garrafas flutuassem para prateleiras acima de um armário e desapareceu por uma porta lateral, ordenando à mulher que preparasse um quarto. Entrementes, Rabastan recomendava que Munch colocasse Rodolfo e sua acompanhante na "suíte de lua-de-mel".

Agora me diga, garoto, quem é essa florzinha? – Munch voltou ao balcão e inclinou o rosto na direção de Bellatrix.

Ela não me é estranha... – murmurou Rabastan, pensativo.

Vocês não sabem? – Rodolfo se apoiou no balcão, com um ar de pouco caso. - É Bellatrix Black. Vocês a viram aqui por mais de um ano fazendo recrutamento de comensais.

Munch forçou a vista de uma maneira estranha para Bellatrix, como se duvidasse de Rodolfo.

Ela é aquela maldita peste mandona que enchia meu bar de moleques? Aquela menina virou essa... - ele não conseguiu encontrar qualquer palavra digna de completar a frase e apenas entregou a Rodolfo a chave do quarto número 21, ainda olhando para Bella com os olhos arregalados.

Rodolfo apenas observava com curiosidade enquanto Bellatrix respirava pausadamente, adormecida, os compridos cabelos negros ainda úmidos se espalhando sobre o travesseiro como um véu brilhante. Ela chegara ao quarto e imediatamente se enfiara no banheiro, saindo apenas meia hora depois para mergulhar num sono pesado.

Não haviam trocado nem uma única palavra desde que tinham deixado a mansão Malfoy. Ela parecia exausta demais até mesmo para falar. Ele se lembrava de tê-la apoiado na subida das escadas em direção ao quarto; os pés dela mal conseguiam erguê-la de um degrau a outro. E agora, enquanto ela dormia, Rodolfo podia ver algo que tinha absoluta certeza de que não estava lá antes de entrarem mansão Malfoy.

Duas pequenas marcas, como finíssimas queimaduras, na base do pescoço, com filetes de sangue seco descendo em direção ao ombro esquerdo. Lembrando-se da imagem do caduceu, ele apenas podia supor o que ela aceitara fazer por seu Mestre.

Sempre soubera que Bellatrix era, entre todos os Comensais, a maior protegida de Voldemort. Rodolfo até mesmo sabia da paixonite que ela alimentara por seu Mestre durante a adolescência. E se lembrava de ter se abalado seriamente quando pareceu que Voldemort se importava de alguma forma com as cartas infantis de Bella que Rodolfo lhe encaminhava, supondo que essa atitude faria a garota perder a altivez quando percebesse que o Lorde jamais se daria ao trabalho de responder.

Voldemort, no entanto, respondera não apenas uma, mas muitas daquelas cartas. E, como não podia fazer nada contra seu Mestre para aliviar aquele sentimento que ele não sabia bem o que era, Rodolfo concentrara suas energias em dificultar ao máximo as coisas para Bellatrix. Dificultava seu acesso às reuniões, mantinha-a afastada das discussões, dava-lhe tarefas minoritárias. Ele não a conhecia bem naquela época, não sabia que tudo isso apenas a tornaria ainda mais determinada a galgar caminho dentro do Movimento Comensal.

E onde aquilo tudo os havia levado? À Alemanha, aos confins da Floresta Negra atrás de um cedro de serpente idiota, e agora àquele quarto, onde Bellatrix parecia ter tido drenado um bom bocado de sua energia.

Ele ouviu batidas afobadas e mirou o relógio. Já passara da meia noite. Mesmo assim, se ergueu da cama, cobriu Bellatrix com o lençol e se aproximou da porta. Abriu apenas uma fresta, o suficiente para ver a expressão preocupada de Rabastan enquanto falava sem tomar fôlego:

Estão-dizendo-que-ele-se-foi!

Rodolfo demorou alguns segundos para entender o que o irmão queria dizer e, quando finalmente entendeu, a lembrança do bruxo que chegara com Voldemort à mansão Malfoy o atingiu e ele correu escada abaixo em direção à lareira que havia junto à entrada da pensão.

Não é possível! Simplesmente não é possível... - Bellatrix repetia e repetia para si mesma enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

Era tarde de primeiro de novembro e ela e Rodolfo estavam sozinhos num dos esconderijos usados por Lord Voldemort. Mesas cheias de papéis, cinzas na lareira, cadeiras viradas. Tudo ali parecia abandonado, como se seus ocupantes tivessem fugido às pressas. As últimas horas tinham sido um verdadeiro caos para todos os Comensais. Eram prisões e mais prisões sendo executadas, as pessoas anunciavam o desaparecimento de Voldemort e comemoravam em todos os lugares com festas e exibições de luzes. Falava-se em um herói que mal sabia balbuciar palavras, um bebê que fora o responsável pelo desaparecimento de seu Mestre.

Inconformada, Bella resmungava para si mesma como se nada daquilo tivesse qualquer sentido lógico. Ainda estava pálida, Rodolfo reparava, mas parecia ter recuperado completamente as forças ante à situação.

Não, não, Rodolfo, não faz sentido, ele não desapareceu.

Certo - ele falou, como se não se importasse realmente. - Então como você explica isso? Acha que ele fingiu que foi derrotado pelo bebê dos Potter? O que ele ganharia com isso?

A resposta veio na forma de um grito de fúria e, quando Rodolfo se deu conta do que tinha acontecido, Bellatrix o segurava pela gola das vestes e o pressionava contra uma parede com a ponta da varinha pressionada dolorosamente contra seu pescoço.

Eu lhe digo o que houve: ele foi de alguma forma enganado e aqueles aurores malditos fizeram algo que o deteve - falou Bella entre dentes.

É mesmo? Como você sabe que ele simplesmente não morreu? Pessoas morrem, sabe? - retrucou Rodolfo, tentando se manter alheio à ameaça.

Eu sei - ela fez, abrindo um sorriso vitorioso. - Mas quem foi que te disse que Lord Voldemort é uma pessoa?

Como se só então percebesse o que estava fazendo, Bella arregalou os olhos para Rodolfo e o largou, voltando a andar e resmungar como se ele simplesmente não estivesse ali.

Não é uma pessoa? O que você quer dizer com isso? - e ao que Bellatrix o ignorou, ele acrescentou: - Ele é um vampiro?

Bella não pôde conter uma gargalhada divertida. Voltou-se para Rodolfo, sem fôlego de tanto rir.

O que te faz... O que te faz pensar nisso? Por acaso você já viu algum vampiro fazendo magia?

Ele a mirou com raiva e andou até ela, dessa vez ele agarrando-a pela gola, afastando seus cabelos compridos e revelando as duas marcas do lado esquerdo do pescoço.

É isso, Bella, é isso que me faz pensar nessa possibilidade.

Ela o mirou atônita, vendo nas feições de Rodolfo algo que ela só vira no dia em que ele se enfurecera porque ela queria permanecer na Bulgária ao invés de retornar à Inglaterra com ele. Era uma expressão de desesperado desolamento, de alguém não que não estava realmente com raiva, mas queria parecer que estava.

E, se dando conta daquilo, Bellatrix sentiu, pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida, a necessidade de se explicar a alguém. E foi o que ela fez, mesmo sabendo que havia coisas mais urgentes que aquela situação ridícula, mesmo com a plena consciência de que não devia aquilo a Rodolfo.

O caduceu... Eu e o Mestre fizemos... - ela suspirou longamente. - Bem, não acho que você possa entender, eu tive que ser preparada por quase um ano para entender totalmente o que fizemos. Aquela coisa, o caduceu, era um recipiente. Guardava a alma de uma vítima de sacrifício usada pelo último bruxo que tentou evocar seu poder. Ele não conseguiu, provavelmente morreu durante o ritual. O Mestre se preparou para não ter o mesmo destino. Ele modificou o feitiço do caduceu e o usou para guardar sua alma em mim. Sem uma alma humana ele é agora imortal. E é por isso que eu sei que ele não pode ter morrido. Se isso tivesse acontecido eu... eu estaria morta.

Bella não esperava nada diferente que aquele silêncio de descrença que se seguiu à explicação. Talvez Rodolfo a amasse, mas nunca seria capaz de entender. Não tinha a mesma vontade cega que a guiava, sua obsessão e sua razão de vida. Ele era um Comensal de mãos limpas, como ouvira uma vez alguém se referir a ele. Nunca fora escalado para um assassinato frio. Só matara pessoas em batalhas, duelos.

Bella, por outro lado, era em seu âmago uma assassina dentro do Movimento Comensal. Era temida por todos os inimigos do Mestre - uma sombra fria e destrutiva. Era talvez ainda mais temida pelos aliados de Voldemort.

Rodolfo ainda mirava Bellatrix sem conseguir assimilar o que ouvira quando dois estalos consecutivos chamaram sua atenção. A figura mirrada de Bartolomeu Crouch Júnior se materializou no esconderijo apenas um instante antes da silhueta maciça de Rabastan Lestrange. O jovem de dezenove anos saíra da pensão com Bella e Rodolfo e fora incumbido de verificar os demais esconderijos dos Comensais em busca de alguém que tivesse maiores informações sobre o que havia acontecido.

Vocês... vocês não foram pegos! - exclamou Bartô. - Longbottom está pegando todos...

Do que está falando? - perguntou Rodolfo.

Eles com certeza sabem o que aconteceu, aqueles aurores – resmungou Rabastan, se sentando numa cadeira de modo desleixado.

Bellatrix mirou o rapaz, incomodada. Não gostava da presença do irmão de Rodolfo. Rabastan era descuidado e sempre cometia erros infantis. Por culpa dele, o Movimento tinha sido exposto para a imprensa um ano antes, quando o corpo de Régulo fora encontrado completamente destroçado. Nem um pouco profissional, Rabastan havia sido afastado das atividades centrais dos Comensais e parecia imaginar que, agora que o irmão estava de volta, poderia voltar a uma posição de liderança.

Eles não sabem - concluiu Bella, categórica. - Ouvi dizer que prenderam o idiota do Sirius. Acham que ele é um Comensal, vejam só... - completou sacudindo a cabeça.

Longbottom sabe - insistiu Crouch. - Ele está comandando as buscas por Voldemort. Eu digo que temos que encontrá-lo antes. Só sobramos nós para fazer isso. Todos os outros são covardes demais para fazerem qualquer coisa.

Bellatrix olhou sugestivamente para Rodolfo e, com um discreto aceno de cabeça, ele aceitou. Estavam juntos. Não importava que sua missão tivesse terminado. Não importava que ele achasse mortalmente idiota que ela tivesse aceitado a proposta de Voldemort. Não importava se ela estava furiosa com ele por não compreender.

Nada mais importava. Eram os Comensais a quem Voldemort confiara sua vida. E não era hora de decepcioná-lo.


	20. O cativeiro dos Longbottom

Capítulo 19 O cativeiro dos Longbottom

A noite gelada daquele início de novembro caía quando as luzes amarelas se acenderam na varanda da casa. Não havia qualquer movimento na rua e nem um ser humano estava à vista num raio de muitos metros, exceto pelos dois cadáveres estendidos à frente da escadinha que conduzia à porta da casa.

Estranhas gravatas, vermelhas e pegajosas, escorriam de seus pescoços. Os dois bruxos responsáveis pela segurança da casa onde viviam o casal Longbottom e seu filho tinham sido praticamente degolados.

Se não estivessem mortos e se o ruído de coisas sendo atiradas contra as paredes dentro da casa não se sobrepusesse a todos os outros sons, os dois teriam ouvido o choro de um bebê que ecoava forte e vibrante na rua deserta.

Um último grito - de uma mulher - se fez ouvir e, no segundo seguinte, tudo havia acabado.

* * *

Alice Longbottom abriu os olhos como se despertasse de um longo pesadelo. Um pesadelo em que quatro monstros com máscaras brancas haviam invadido sua casa. Ela ainda podia ver a face de seu filho Neville contorcida num choro assustado. Mas a imagem realmente viva que permanecera em sua mente fora a daquele sorriso saudoso e daqueles olhos negros brilhando maliciosamente através das aberturas da máscara enquanto o Comensal erguia a varinha e murmurava um feitiço.

Então, senhora Longbottom - uma voz distante a fez despertar completamente. - Como se sente?

A silhueta de uma mulher se projetava contra uma luz forte. Alice reconheceu a risada medonha. Mas o que a fez gelar por dentro foi a visão de Neville engatinhando aos pés da mulher.

Espero que seja mais cooperativa que seu marido, minha estimada sangue ruim - falou Bellatrix num tom pouco acima de um sussurro com o rosto quase colado ao de Alice. - Para o bem do seu moleque.

Alice mirou o teto e depois o chão, cuidando para não cruzar seus olhos castanhos com os negros de Bella. Neville lhe estendeu a mão gorducha, mas Bellatrix o empurrou para longe com um aceno de varinha. O bebê deslizou pelo chão, deitado de barriga para baixo, os olhinhos arregalados de surpresa.

Está bem - murmurou a auror. - O que quiser...

Você sabe o que eu quero - a Comensal ergueu a varinha contra a luz e completou: - Me diga o que vocês fizeram com Lord Voldemort. Onde está meu Mestre?

Alice fechou os olhos e se encolheu na cadeira, gaguejando:

Eu... eu não sei... Harry Potter o venceu, é o que todos sabem...

Crucio!

O próximo som que se ouviu foi o grito agudo de Alice e o barulho de seu corpo tombando da cadeira e se debatendo no chão, dobrando e esticando os membros e as costas de dor.

Vamos, fale. Fale e tudo vai acabar - sibilava Bella nos breves intervalos em que interrompia a maldição.

Mas Alice apenas permanecia no chão com os olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade e murmurando entre lágrimas que não sabia de nada. Bella então voltou a usar a maldição de tortura.

Ele não foi derrotado! - exclamou Bella quando Alice repetiu que Voldemort fora derrotado pelo pequeno Potter. Depois balançou a cabeça e usou a tortura com mais força.

* * *

Eu acho que devíamos levar o bebê de volta e ficar só com os Longbottom - resmungou Rodolfo, impaciente com as longas discussões acerca do bebê Longbottom se arrastando pelo terceiro dia consecutivo.

Não, está errado - falou Bellatrix. - Temos toda a persuasão de que precisamos na forma daquele garoto. Você acha que os dois vão continuar calados quando ameaçarmos fazer alguma coisa com ele?

Bella crispou os lábios e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Ela não via problema nenhum em usar o bebê se o que queriam era localizar Voldemort a fim de atingir a causa maior em nome da perpetuação da magia, mesmo que a presença daquele serzinho num cativeiro secreto não facilitasse as coisas.

Eu não vou fazer isso - murmurou Rodolfo, enfim. - Não sou um bruxo diplomado para torturar um bebê...

Ela praguejou baixinho, com uma viva vontade de socar o marido. Nem mesmo era ele que estava tendo o trabalho de cuidar do moleque. Logo no momento em que entraram no esconderijo, o primeiro ato de Bartô fora passar a ela, Bellatrix, o bebê e um pacote de fraldas.

Não estou aqui para trocar fraudas de um moleque chorão! - ela exclamara, tentando segurar o bebê esperneando em seus braços.

Está bem, deixe-o gritando por uma frauda limpa. Vamos ver até quando nosso esconderijo vai durar com isso – respondera Rodolfo, rindo de um jeito que a fez se perguntar como um dia concordara em se casar com ele.

Bella se lembrava de ter trocado as fraudas do bebê amaldiçoando mentalmente o marido. Depois disso, também lhe fora passada a responsabilidade pela alimentação de Neville Longbottom. Ela andava o dia inteiro com o pivetinho se arrastando aos seus pés e lhe lançando olhares feios, como se tivesse plena consciência do que estava acontecendo.

Isso a incomodava de tal forma que ela passara todo aquele tempo brigando com Rodolfo e Bartô para que começassem a usá-lo para acabar de uma vez por todas com aquilo. Os Longbottom fariam qualquer coisa quando vissem sua cria redonda e rosada ameaçada.

Colocamos o bebê na soleira de alguma porta e pronto - concluiu Rabastan, empurrando o corpo para trás de modo a ficar estendido na cadeira equilibrada em apenas dois pés.

Bellatrix se largou em outra cadeira, os olhos fixos no chão.

E se mesmo depois disso eles não falarem? - perguntou ela.

Então vamos ter que desistir - falou Rodolfo, com simplicidade.

O que está dizendo? - Bella o mirou muito séria. - Não desistimos, lembra? Vamos fazer tudo para trazer o Mestre de volta!

Rodolfo esboçou um sorriso e resmungou:

Quem nunca desiste são os Lufa-lufas. Diferente de você, eu tenho o hábito de usar meu cérebro para saber quando não vale a pena insistir. Para mim, aqueles ali vão morrer sem dizer nada.

Por que está dizendo isso? - Bellatrix inclinou o corpo sobre a mesa, aproximando o rosto da chama da vela que iluminava aquela reunião com os últimos remanescentes do Movimento Comensal. - Acha que a tortura não é suficiente? Acha que eles vão resistir?

Não - fez Rodolfo, girando a varinha nos dedos com um ar pretensioso. - Eles não sabem de nada, Bella. Insistir nisso vai acabar mandando-os para o St. Mungus. Eu proponho que nos livremos dos três e tentemos outro caminho.

Que outro caminho? Não existe outro caminho! - Crouch se intrometeu na conversa, exaltado.

Que seja - Rodolfo guardou a varinha na capa e mirou Bartô. - Não vou torturar o bebê. Façam o que quiserem, só vou agir com aqueles dois daqui para frente se for para eliminá-los.

Ele empurrou a cadeira para longe da mesa, se ergueu e saiu da sala, a capa preta esvoaçando. Crouch lançou um olhar confuso a Bella, que suspirou longamente antes de seguir atrás de Rodolfo. Do corredor ouviu a risada contida de Rabastan.

Não estava acostumada com aquilo - ser contrariada com argumentos válidos. Geralmente os argumentos lógicos eram dela. Juntou as mãos e deslizou os dedos pela superfície lisa da aliança no dedo anular da mão esquerda. O casamento deles fora simplesmente uma questão de conveniência. E agora já começava a afetar sua forma de agir. Não, aquilo não era nada bom.

Bellatrix encontrou Rodolfo no quarto, junto à janela, com os olhos perdidos na paisagem desolada do quintal da casa que servia de cativeiro para os Longbottom e base para os últimos comensais fiéis a Lord Voldemort. Sim, eram os últimos, os únicos ainda livres que não haviam renunciado a ele.

Estava mesmo falando sério quando disse aquilo? Vai desistir? - perguntou ela, mirando a nuca do marido.

Eu não disse que vou desistir - ele respondeu sem se virar. - É só que... Bella - Rodolfo se voltou para ela e andou rapidamente o caminho entre os dois.

Num movimento rápido, ele a envolveu pala cintura e ficou olhando no fundo de seus olhos negros, como se quisesse ver algo ali dentro além de Lord Voldemort e purificação. Como se quisesse ver a si mesmo ali dentro.

Pare com isso – murmurou ela.

Por quê?

Porque me faz lembrar daquela cara que o Bartô faz quando você fala, com os olhos arregalados, morrendo de medo – respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que Rodolfo a envolvia com mais firmeza, impossibilitando qualquer tentativa dela de se afastar.

Medo? Por acaso não era você a assustadora?

Acha que eu sou assustadora? – perguntou Bella, segurando o queixo do marido. Era estranho ter com Rodolfo uma conversa tão... matrimonial.

Sim. Na maior parte do tempo – respondeu ele.

Bellatrix soltou um muxoxo de impaciência, mais para disfarçar o incômodo que aquela súbita atitude de Rodolfo lhe provocava que por estar realmente impaciente. Sentiu as mãos dele descerem para sua cintura e a puxarem para mais perto.

Não importava o quanto os dois repetissem que o casamento fora uma farsa para facilitar sua entrada no Reino Unido, era fato que a antiga casa antes ocupada por Elise Malfoy, na periferia de Hogsmeade, tinha quartos suficientes para que cada um ali tivesse o seu, mas Bellatrix e Rodolfo estavam constantemente escapulindo um para o quarto do outro. Após alguns dias, decidiram ficar juntos num quarto de uma vez.

Eu estou sendo assustadora agora? – indagou Bella. Estava colada a ele, as respirações se confundindo.

Rodolfo apenas inclinou o rosto e a beijou. Ela colocou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e deixou que ele a empurrasse em direção à cama enquanto os lábios do marido arrepiavam sua pele. Bella já colocara suas mãos sob as vestes de Rodolfo quando caiu de encontro ao colchão. Não sentia mais o ambiente ao seu redor. Só sentia aquele momento.

Às vezes, quando estavam particularmente inspirados na encenação de casal perfeito, Bellatrix chegava a acreditar que o amava. Gostava de pensar que eram iguais e que, por isso, nada poderia ser mais certo do que serem um do outro. Era um pensamento fugaz, logo afastado, mas que continuava ecoando em sua mente.

Ela não gostava de pensar nisso. Ia contra seus princípios de não ligar para sentimentos. Porque naquele caso não conseguia ignorá-los. Claro, era fácil quando seus corpos tomavam a iniciativa, mas era tudo. E Bellatrix sabia que era isso que incomodava o marido. Rodolfo a amava com a intensidade de quem quer tudo, mas parte dela já pertencia a outro. Pertencia a seu Mestre e a causa. Era a parte dela que ele nunca teria e essa constatação se erguia entre os dois como uma barreira.

* * *

N/A.:

Faz taaanto tempo desde que eu escrevi uma N/A aqui que não sei mais o que tinha que dizer o.O Fica só a dedicatória do capítulo: para a Shaula, beta que me convenceu a escrever essa cena final, e para a Jub's, porque você merece por ter sofrido tanto n.n"

Bjos o/

Bel.


	21. Desmoronamento

Capítulo 20. Desmoronamento

Nos dois meses em que estivera preso na Alemanha, ninguém fizera a Karkaroff nenhuma pergunta. Fora simplesmente abordado na estação quando tentava pegar o trem para a suíça. Pegaram sua maleta e prenderam-no sem nenhuma explicação.

Não se preocupara muito com a maleta. Em sua cabeça, nem os mais habilidosos aurores conseguiriam abri-la - um feitiço fora feito nela por Snape para que apenas o próprio Lord Voldemort pudesse fazê-lo. O que realmente o preocupava naqueles dias era que ninguém ali parecia ligar muito para ele. Isso, concluiu, poderia indicar duas coisas.

Ou os aurores alemães sabiam quem tinham pegado — um importante integrante do Movimento Comensal, que fazia parte do círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort — e estavam tentando ganhar tempo para tirar dele tudo o que pudessem antes de entregá-lo ao Ministério inglês para que fosse julgado; ou não tinham conseguido ligá-lo ao Movimento e estavam aceitando a fachada de professor búlgaro viajando em férias até conseguirem encontrar algo para incriminá-lo.

Que tivesse participado da revolta em Munique não era tão grave — provavelmente isso lhe renderia apenas uma deportação para a Inglaterra, já que seus documentos falsos o identificavam com inglês. Mesmo que acabasse sendo deportado para seu país natal, a Bulgária, e fosse preso, sabia que seus superiores dariam um jeito de libertá-lo. O grande problema seria se descobrissem que ele, o cidadão búlgaro Igor Karkaroff, estava agindo sob ordens do Movimento Comensal.

Karkaroff chegou a ter a esperança de que nenhuma ligação sua com Voldemort tivesse sido comprovada quando anunciaram sua deportação para o Reino Unido — afinal, ele não cometera nenhum crime no Reino Unido. Mas, naquele dia na cela, esperando pela chegada dos agentes que o levariam, sua expectativa se desfez exatamente no momento em que a porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma figura encapuzada, o corpo indefinido parecendo não ocupar volume algum debaixo da capa puída, que flutuava em ondulações como se sob a ação de uma leve brisa.

Um auror, aparentemente alemão, entrou logo depois do ser encapuzado, sorrindo inexplicavelmente. Karkaroff sentiu sua mente se anuviar, como se o sangue tivesse subitamente parado no interior dos vasos. Sentiu vontade de nunca ter nascido. Por um momento, pareceu que nada em sua vida tinha sido menos que angustiante.

Mas Karkaroff teve tempo de tomar consciência do que estava acontecendo: haviam trazido um dementador para levá-lo. Isso queria dizer que seria levado direto a Azkaban!

Tentou por tudo se agarrar a essa certeza e manter aquela única coisa clara em sua mente: tinha que resistir, por lealdade a seu Mestre e a o que acreditava, tinha que se manter lúcido para... para nada... Nada havia lá fora além de agonia... Por que resistir?

* * *

Na noite do dia oito de novembro, sob uma chuva torrencial, trinta agentes do Departamento de Mistérios e mais uma dezena de aurores começaram a revirar Hogsmeade. Uma informação arrancada de um Comensal preso dava conta de que existia um esconderijo de Comensais na vila —e esse poderia ser o esconderijo onde eram mantidos reféns Alice e Frank Longbottom e seu filho pequeno.

Entraram pela rua principal revistando loja por loja enquanto as saídas da cidade eram fechadas. Todas as casas tinham sido desligadas da rede de Flu e um feitiço anti-aparatação temporário fora feito.

Já era madrugada quando os agentes passaram nas casas revistando cada quarto, cozinha, banheiro e quintal, acordando todos os moradores, inclusive as crianças, para que cada um fosse submetido a um feitiço de identificação.

Às quatro da manhã, o grupo entrou numa rua íngreme, na periferia do povoado. Não havia calçamento e a enxurrada formava uma perigosa correnteza de barro que descia em direção à uma depressão no fim da rua, onde a cidade se encontrava com um campo deserto.

Foi necessário esperar que vassouras fossem arranjadas (emprestadas dos moradores) para que os agentes pudessem transpor um enorme sulco aberto no caminho. Às cinco horas o grupo chegou ao número 13. Sob as instruções do auror Alastor Moody, o pequeno casebre foi cercado e todas as janelas e portas —com exceção da dianteira —foram lacradas por fora com "Colloportus" ditos aos sussurros. O próprio Moody tomou a dianteira e bateu à porta.

Passaram-se vários minutos até que alguém viesse abrir - um rapaz magricela de feições sonolentas.

— Quem é? — perguntou, com a voz embargada de sono.

Abra, somos do Ministério.

* * *

O rapaz que dormia encolhido no sofá da sala foi acordado por uma batida. Achando que se tratava do som de Bellatrix ou Rodolfo descendo as escadas, Crouch não se preocupou.

O casarão de Elise Malfoy em Hogsmeade dera um ótimo refúgio para o grupo. Os vizinhos era poucos, e não estranhavam que da chaminé de uma casa abandonada saísse fumaça. O interior da casa era um esconderijo perfeito, com as janelas cobertas por grossas cortinas. Os quartos do andar de cima haviam sido ocupados por Bellatrix, Rodolfo e Rabastan. O sótão fora adaptado para guardar o casal Longbottom, que, por sinal, agora se resignava a ficar mirando o vazio com um ar demente. Crouch fora incumbido de dormir na sala, embora ainda houvesse quartos desocupados, para vigiar qualquer movimentação estranha em torno da construção.

O som de batidas se repetiu e ele se virou levantado a cabeça por cima do travesseiro, na esperança de surpreender Bella numa camisola mais ousada num passeio noturno. Mas não havia nada lá e o barulho insistiu. Percebendo que se tratava de alguém à porta, o garoto se levantou bocejando largamente, imaginando que se tratava de um dos vizinhos precisando de algo emprestado para fazer uma poção ou algo assim, mal reparando que cinco horas da madrugada não era um horário apropriado para qualquer pedido.

Dirigiu-se ao vestíbulo arrastando os pés e abriu uma fresta na porta, sentindo uma lufada de vento frio penetrar a casa.

— Quem é? —perguntou, sonolento.

— Abra, somos do Ministério.

O raciocínio lento do rapaz foi rapidamente substituído por uma explosão de pensamentos e ele percebeu, assustado, a quantidade de pessoas com as varinhas em punho paradas junto à porta. Um grito foi ouvido da parte de trás da casa:

— Tem alguém tentando forçar uma janela!

* * *

Bellatrix, ainda de pijamas, tentava ver o que estava acontecendo. Um sobressalto estranho fizera-a despertar e agora ela tinha a certeza de ter ouvido batidas estranhas vindas do andar debaixo. Ela tentou abrir a janela, mas estava lacrada, o que era muito estranho. Não se lembrava de ter lacrado a casa e nem pedira a Rodolfo, Rabastan ou Bartô que o fizessem.

Olhou para Rodolfo, perdido em sonhos. Sua expressão, normalmente tensa e concentrada, estava relaxada, parecia uma criança dormindo abraçada ao travesseiro. Ela sorriu, lembrando-se de que ele estava abraçado a ela quando adormecera e que ela mesma colocara o travesseiro ali quando se levantara para a ronda mais cedo.

Bella ouviu uma nova batida e, em seguida, pôde distinguir o som das molas enferrujadas do sofá rangendo, indicando que Bartô se levantara.

— Rodolfo... —ela o sacudiu levemente pelo ombro até que seus olhos começassem a abrir. —Foi você que lacrou a janela?

Rodolfo emergiu do travesseiro muito sonolento. Ele pareceu ficar contente por acordar com a visão de Bellatrix e ela precisou repetir a pergunte três vezes até que ele pudesse assimilá-la.

— Elas estão lacradas?— perguntou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Estão.

De um salto, Rodolfo levantou da cama, atirando o travesseiro no chão e andando em passos largos em direção à janela, só para confirmar que realmente estava lacrada. Antes que Bellatrix pudesse impedi-lo, o rapaz apanhou a varinha sobre a cômoda e apontou para a janela fechada dizendo:

— Alorromora!

* * *

— Entrem atacando, pegamos aqueles desgraçados - ordenou Moody. —Eu os quero mortos!

Em instantes, Bartô estava imóvel no chão do vestíbulo e era chutado para fora do caminho enquanto dezenas de agentes do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia entravam na casa e corriam para o andar de cima. Rabastan foi preso ao abrir a porta do quarto, curioso com a movimentação fora de hora.

Um a um, os quartos do casarão foram sendo invadidos e revirados.

Quando ouviu o grito vindo do lado de fora da casa, Rodolfo recuou de olhos arregalados, deixando a varinha escorregar dos dedos de susto. A janela escancarada mostrava o quintal cercado de silhuetas sombrias que se moviam na grama mal-cuidada.

Antes que ele ou Bellatrix tivessem a chance de dizer qualquer coisa, o quarto foi invadido por um número incontável de bruxos em posição de duelo, todas as varinhas apontadas diretamente para o peito de Rodolfo.

Foi então que aconteceu o inesperado. Bellatrix, vestida apenas com uma fina camisola branca, saltou na frente dos agentes gritando:

— Não ataquem! Ele está desarmado —não era um pedido. O tom usado pela jovem Comensal não foi de súplica. Foi de ordem.

Talvez por causa da maneira autoritária com que Bellatrix falou, talvez pela surpresa de ver a jovem protegendo Rodolfo com o próprio corpo, ou talvez pelo olhar desafiador com que ela os encarou, os bruxos abaixaram as varinhas, perdendo a chance de cumprir as ordens de Moody.

Cercados e sem qualquer possibilidade de resistência, Rodolfo apenas abaixou a cabeça e pediu que os deixassem trocar de roupa antes de serem levados presos. Os agentes não permitiram e, recolhendo suas varinhas, prenderam Bellatrix e Rodolfo com pesadas algemas incrementadas com feitiços defletores.

Percebendo que ainda havia a chance de tentarem matar Rodolfo na ida para a prisão, Bellatrix agarrou-se a ele com tamanha força que nem os feitiços de estuporação usados para desacordá-la conseguiram afrouxar seu abraço.

E foi com Bellatrix quase completamente inconsciente em seus braços que Rodolfo foi empurrado para dentro de uma espécie de carruagem negra, sem nenhuma abertura a não ser por um quadrado gradeado na parte traseira. Seguro de que ela não percebia nada ao seu redor, Rodolfo puxou a esposa para junto do peito enquanto via Hogsmeade desaparecer rapidamente à medida que a carruagem corria com velocidade numa direção que ele não sabia qual era.

A viagem durou todo o restante da madrugada e várias horas da manhã seguinte —tudo sob uma temperatura no interior da carruagem que beirava dez graus nada confortáveis para pessoas em simples roupas de dormir. Na escuridão do cubículo, as únicas imagens que os olhos de Rodolfo distinguiam eram os reflexos da luz da lua nos cabelos negros de Bellatrix. Seus pés haviam sido presos por pesadas correntes a uma argola soldada ao chão e era impossível mudar de posição, de modo que as câimbras se espalharam por seu corpo.

Pouco depois das dez da manhã, Rodolfo sentiu a esposa se mexer sob seus braços e viu o brilho de seus olhos sonolentos se abrindo. Mas, antes que tivessem tempo de trocar quaisquer palavras, a carruagem parou com um solavanco súbito, que fez Rodolfo deslizar e as correntes cortaram seus tornozelos. Logo em seguida, as portas traseiras foram abertas e a luz ofuscante os cegou momentaneamente enquanto eram forçosamente puxados para fora. Não houve maneira de se manterem juntos ao adentrarem o Ministério por uma entrada especial que os conduzia direto para os níveis inferiores, cercados de bruxos armados.

* * *

N/A:

Bom, faz mto tempo que eu não falo algumas bobagens aqui e como hoje eu estou com tempo, vou abusar da paciencia de vocês n.n'

Nha, primeiro: eu passei um tempo sem atualizar porque tenho uma beta muito boa que percebe todas as coisas que eu esqueço e me chamou a atenção para o fato de que eu tinha esquecido de colocar o Rabastan da história o.O Por isso tive que reler tudo umas vinte vezese reescrever algumas partes para incluí-lo... mas daí eu fiquei subitamente inspirada para colocar algumas peripércias políticas no meio e a fic cresceu um capítulo (e ela já tinha 2 capítulos a mais do que o planejado inicialmente o.o).

Bom, agora que já está quase terminando, tenho que admitir que já estou com saudades desse pessoal. A Bella ficando assustadoramente parecida comigo em seu jeito grosseiramente sincero, o Rodolfo com seus conceitos contraditórios e seu charme de dizer as coisas sem realmente colocá-las em palavras, o Moody completamente cruel, o Snape, que ficou só na surdina mas ainda vai causar alguns problemas, a Elise, uma P.O. meio apagadinha que depois cresceu e ainda vai crescer mais, enfim, toda essa gente "du-mal" que eu não estava acostumada a levar dentro da minha cabeça e de repente se tornaram tão palpáveis. E sim, eu acho que os aurores dessa fic são tão errados quanto os comensais.

Bom, tudo isso foi apenas para dizer que eu provavelmente vou escrever uma fic que precede OS. Não é para logo, estou começando uma faculdade então as coisas estão meio que corridas para mim. Mas assim que eu tiver uma folga, vou começar a montar um esqueleto (Bel olha para DF e pensa que não tem idéia de como continuar, prefere ficar pensando numa nova fic mesmo...). Sobre essa nova fic só o que está certo é que, por causa da Jub's, eu vou ter que colocar a noiva que o Rodolfo abandonou o.o

Agora as reviews, que faz tempo que não respondo:

Ju: Obrigada o/ Sabe, eu gosto quando essa paixonite é mostrada comoapenasplatônica. Meu espírito R/B recem-convertido grita quando isso evolui a ponto de tornar o Rodolfo um corno manso u.u Eu penso no Rabastan como um moleque, alguém que subiu às custas do bom trabalho do irmão e não tem nem idéia do que significa ser um comensal...

Lily Dragon: Nha, obrigada n.n Bom, como eu disse, estou mais inclinada a escrever uma fic anterior a OS do que uma continuação. Uma continuação seria uma carnificina só, sinto dizer u.u Porque eu jamais conseguiria colocar esses dois morando numa casinha de campo com o jardim cheio de margaridas e filhinhos, felizes para sempre... não sei, acho que a situação de guerra e tensão é a única em que eles podem sobreviver, eu teria que matá-los, entende? Mas, bem, desde que essa fic começou não estou lá muito normal, então tudo é possível o.O

Bjos o/

Bel.


	22. Jogos políticos

Capítulo 21. Jogos políticos

– Elise Malfoy nos deu a pista de onde eles estão em troca da promessa de diminuir sua pena. Nossos agentes já os encontraram – anunciou Crouch para a horda de jornalistas que ocupava o saguão do Ministério da Magia em busca de um pronunciamento acerca da prisão dos seqüestradores dos aurores Alice e Frank Longbottom. – Mas parece que a consciência dela doeu muito e a senhorita Malfoy se suicidou ontem à noite, saltando de uma janela da Ala de Segurança do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, onde estava internada após resistir à prisão.

A Ministra da Magia Ígnea Cauldwell se mantinha calada ao lado de Crouch, mirando os repórteres e fotógrafos com o olhar entediado. Estava no cargo apenas provisoriamente até que o Conselho dos Bruxos do Reino Unido se reunisse para escolher um Ministro definitivo. Com a nova negativa de Alvo Dumbledore, Bartolomeu Crouch figurava entre os principais candidatos. Com sua violenta ofensiva contra os Comensais, era o preferido da opinião pública.

A um canto do saguão continuamente iluminado por flashes de câmaras fotográficas, Ígnea divisou a figura de Lúcio Malfoy, muito sério, usando vestes negras e segurando ao longo do corpo uma bengala branca com um globo transparente na extremidade. Malfoy estava em liberdade provisória; ele e a esposa eram suspeitos de se aliarem aos Comensais antes da queda de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ainda assim, continuava a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, visitando o prédio do Ministério com regularidade e cultivando as mesmas alianças com pessoas influentes. Falando sem parar ao seu lado estava Cornélio Fudge, um bruxo franzino cujos cabelos cor de palha começavam a clarear. Fazia gestos urgentes com as mãos.

A Ministra só viria a entender o porquê daquela expressão preocupada de seu assistente alguns dias depois, quando um jornal financiado pelas empresas da família Malfoy levantasse pela primeira vez a hipótese de que Elise não se suicidara, mas teria sido morta pelos agentes do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia encarregados de interrogá-la após ser presa, antes mesmo da queda de Voldemort.

Um agente do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia se aproximou furtivamente da ministra e lhe passou um pergaminho. Discretamente, ela o desenrolou sobre os joelhos. Era a lista dos bruxos presos em Hogsmeade para ser anunciada à imprensa. Ígnea, no entanto, tratou de amassar rapidamente o pergaminho e esconde-lo na mão fechada. Mais uma crise. Mais uma estava a caminho.

* * *

– É bom que a senhorita saiba que foi Igor Karkaroff quem nos deu a dica de que vocês estariam em Hogsmeade – Bellatrix ouviu a voz rouca vinda de algum lugar. 

Não sabia de onde. Estava sendo interrogada há tantas horas que seus olhos abertos pareciam ter perdido o contato com o cérebro. Ela via as sombras se moverem na escuridão, mas nada fazia muito sentido.

"Só a dor faz sentido", ela ouvira isso Dele uma vez. Dor para manter a sanidade. Dor para resistir. Com apenas isso em mente, ela passara as últimas horas afundando as unhas nas palmas das mãos. Tinha começado a fazer isso depois que parara de sentir a dor dos dentes cortando os lábios.

– Vamos começar mais uma vez – ela ouviu. – Nome?

– Bellatrix Lestrange – ela falou, sem hesitar.

Os dois agentes que a interrogavam trocaram olhares desconfiados antes de continuarem:

– A senhora não se chama Bellatrix Black?

Ela sentiu seus lábios se contorcerem num sorriso ao responder:

– Não sei de quem está falando.

Instantaneamente, Bellatrix se sentiu empurrada contra uma parede, sua boca foi aberta e ela sentiu uma fisgada quando um líquido tocou seus lábios machucados. Conhecia aquele sabor. Do fundo do abismo onde estava, reconheceu o gosto adocicado da poção Veritasserum e cuspiu, sabendo que pouco adiantava.

Recebeu outro forte empurrão em resposta e riu baixinho. A dor não a assustava ou mesmo incomodava. Ela era sua amiga para resistir. Os que tinham medo da dor jamais poderiam ter servido a Lord Voldemort como ela servira.

Sua risada se tornou mais alta quando as pancadas se repetiram. Sabia que estava irritando-os e isso a fazia se sentir infinitamente bem. Ela não seria uma boa Comensal se não fosse assim.

Sentiu o sangue quente escorrendo pela garganta e traçando arcos rubros de suas narinas até o queixo. Jogou o rosto para trás e ouviu gritos. Logo em seguida, os homens pararam. Mais movimentos e Bellatrix foi deixada na cela sozinha.

Ela riu mais constatando que suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Eles não se atreveriam a matá-la, precisavam de alguém para punir. E Bellatrix sabia que a morte não era punição perto do que estavam reservando para ela.

Azkaban. Dementadores. Todos tinham medo dos dementadores. Até Rodolfo tinha. Mas Bellatrix não teria sido escolhida por Voldemort para receber seus ensinamentos de Artes das Trevas se os dementadores a assustassem. Seu riso se transformou numa gargalhada insana ao pensar que, assim que seu mestre se reerguesse, os dementadores mudariam de lado novamente e ela estaria livre.

Uma luz ofuscante invadiu a cela e ela viu uma bruxa em vestes brancas entrando com uma maleta. Talvez fosse algum tipo de especialista em feitiços de tortura, ela pensou. Mas o que a bruxa fez não foi nem de longe torturá-la.

Ela abriu a maleta e retirou a varinha e alguma bandagem. Começou a limpar os hematomas do rosto de Bellatrix com água fria conjurada da ponta da varinha, proferindo feitiços de cura logo em seguida.

Ao perceber isso, a prisioneira se agitou e, com uma energia que ela não julgava ainda possuir, se pôs de pé e empurrou a medibruxa. Por mais que a mulher tentasse continuar seu trabalho, Bellatrix a impediu tapando o rosto com as mãos, até que a bruxa desistiu e saiu.

Os interrogadores voltaram e as perguntas recomeçaram.

"Você se casou com Rodolfo Lestrange?", "Você e Lestrange estiveram com Alice e Frank Longbottom?", "Qual era a sua ligação com Você-Sabe-Quem?", perguntas e mais perguntas.

Bellatrix apenas maneava com a cabeça e, semiconsciente, respondia:

– Não tenho nada a dizer.

Ao que eles finalmente pareceram desistir e lhe estenderam o depoimento para que assinasse, ela apenas cruzou os braços e falou, com um sorriso insano dançando nos lábios:

– Vocês sabem que tudo isso é uma palhaçada. O Lorde das Trevas vai voltar, e é bom todos saberem disso.

* * *

– Monique Seleheim, Janice Weser, Marjory Berkley, Ana Vronsky, Joanne Sinek ou Bellatrix Lestrange, como ela insiste em se identificar, é na verdade Bellatrix Black, 22 anos, inglesa, partidária de Você-Sabe-Quem há pelo menos quatro anos – anunciou Fudge, num tom de pretensiosa vitória aos jornalistas. Posava para as câmeras, encenando um cumprimento a Alastor Moody pela prisão dos últimos Comensais livres. 

– Há evidências de que a senhorita Black mantinha contato com o primo? – indagou uma repórter de volumosos cabelos castanhos e dentes que se projetavam para frente.

– Achamos que ela se envolveu com os Comensais da Morte levada por Sirius Black, preso em primeiro de novembro por associação com partidários das trevas, traição e pelo assassinato de Pedro Pettigrew. Temos evidências de que Bellatrix Black foi responsável pela morte de Ernest Brown. Era conhecida pelos nossos agentes como assassina altamente eficiente, além de ter se dedicado à espionagem. Há suspeitas de que tenha servido de ligação entre Você-Sabe-Quem e seus simpatizantes na Alemanha, Romênia e Bulgária.

Os detalhes sobre o passado de Bellatrix foram expostos naquela tarde de entrevistas, enquanto a jovem era interrogada no Departamento de Mistérios. Fora dali, contrariando o que Fudge afirmava, a perseguição continuava, maior e mais violenta do que nunca.

A notícia da prisão de quatro Comensais acusados de torturar o casal Longbottom até a insanidade nem havia tido tempo de esfriar quando os jornais, impulsionados por toda a influência que o sobrenome Malfoy ainda tinha, começaram a efetivamente cobrar explicações sobre o suicídio de Elise Malfoy. Apontavam como indício da farsa uma entrevista do próprio Crouch, dada dias após a prisão da jovem, afirmando que o depoimento de Elise Malfoy nada acrescentara às investigações.

Depois da prisão de Bellatrix Black, Rodolfo Lestrange, Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. e Rabastan Lestrange em Hogsmeade, ficou bem claro que Elise não tinha mesmo como saber onde eles estavam. Rabastan afirmou que seu irmão e sua suposta cunhada – já que o Ministério insistia em colocar em dúvida o casamento dos dois – eram os líderes do grupo de seqüestradores e só haviam retornado à Inglaterra dias depois de Elise ser presa. O Ministério, por outro lado, se recusava a admitir outra fonte que pudesse ter indicado Hogsmeade como possível esconderijo do grupo, sem querer trazer à público suas íntimas relações com o Ministério da Magia alemão, que acabara de enviar Karkaroff à Inglaterra em vez de deportá-lo para seu país natal.

A questão em pauta era: se Elise se mantivera calada, de onde viria o tal "arrependimento" que Crouch afirmava tê-la levado a dar cabo da própria vida? A própria imagem do chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia já estava seriamente desgastada a essa altura, pois mesmo os jornais francamente a favor do Ministério eram obrigados a chamar a atenção para o fato de que o filho de Crouch fora preso na companhia dos torturadores do casal Longbottom.

Poucas semanas após a prisão dos últimos Comensais, o que era apenas uma questão mal explicada tomara a proporção de uma verdadeira crise quando se começou a fazer perguntas sobre a suposta forma como Elise Malfoy morrera. Porque ninguém jamais ouvira falar de um bruxo adulto ter morrido por causa de uma queda de dois pavimentos. Talvez, se estivesse inconsciente e tivesse batido com a cabeça – mas o medibruxo legista indicara como causa da morte múltiplas lesões dos órgãos internos, típicas de pessoas que haviam sido submetidas a longas seções de tortura.

A comissão de políticos influentes que se unira em torno de Lúcio Malfoy só terminou por se desmobilizar em meados de dezembro, segundo seus membros, porque Cornélio Fudge lhes apresentara provas plausíveis de que o Ministério nada tinha a ver com o caso, responsabilizando apenas o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia e, em especial, seu chefe, por não ter dado a devida assistência à prisioneira. O inquérito que pretendiam instaurar para forçar o Ministério a apurar a verdadeira causa da morte de Elise não foi sequer iniciado, mas a imagem de Bartolomeu Crouch já estava completamente destroçada.

Num último esforço para limpar sua honra, Crouch anunciou que entregaria o cargo, mas só depois que terminassem os julgamentos dos supostos Comensais presos. No início do mês de janeiro de 1982, restavam apenas os seqüestradores do casal Longbottom para serem levados a júri e o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia estava decidido a fazer daquilo uma lição para os que o acusavam de tentar obstruir as investigações para inocentar o filho. O próprio Crouch examinou cada pergaminho tirado da casa em Hogsmeade e, junto com Moody, usaram as novas informações para preencher os espaços obscuros do quebra-cabeça que estavam montando desde a prisão de Comensais da Morte na Alemanha. Foi quando começaram a surgir os elementos que condenariam Bellatrix, Rodolfo e Rabastan à pena perpétua em Azkaban – uma série de cartas trocadas na segunda metade do ano de 1980, que mais tarde constituiu o que se convencionou chamar de Tribunal Verde e Prata.

* * *

N/A:

Respondendo a comentários:

Lily Dragon: Não, a fic não acabou ainda, tem mais 2 capítulos n.n"  
Certo, as margaridas talvez tenham sido exagero, mas pode ter certeza que eu vou pensar nisso (bem, eu gosto de escrever massacres...) Espero que tenha aproveitado a viagem o/

Ju (que fez seu comentario via msn): Bem, talvez o fato de eles não terem tido mais tem juntos tenha contribuido pra que não matassem um ao outro XD. Porque eles não são lá muito moderados em suas reações n.n' Eu também acho que eles teriam conseguido pelo menos causar um grande prejuízo se não tivessem sido pegos de surpresa! E é bem típico do Rabastan se dar mal por ser intrometido o/  
Essa cena da prisão foi uma das que eu mais gostei de escrevere, foi também a cena que me fez juntar a Olga e a Bella dentro da minha cabeça e tirar daí a inspiração para escrever Olhos Sombrios.  
E obrigada por ler, gostar e se indignar com as minhas fics n.n'

bjos o/

Bel.


	23. Interrogatórios

Capítulo 22. Interrogatórios

Após o desaparecimento de Voldemort, as fichas de "adeptos da purificação", ou mesmo de simples simpatizantes da causa, haviam sido convertidas em mandatos de prisão, quase sempre precedida de muita violência desnecessária. Qualquer um que um dia já tivesse defendido a causa purificadora era alvo de investigações.

Os agitadores mais notórios, bem como aqueles identificados como militantes ativos, já haviam sido julgados formalmente e levados para a milenar prisão bruxa de Azkaban, onde não poderiam ter mais sórdidos carcereiros. Embora grande parte dos Dementadores tivesse se aliado a Voldemort durante a guerra, um número substancial passara para o lado do Ministério após o 31 de outubro de 1981 e se tornara responsáveis pelos presos de Azkaban.

Em pouco tempo, a simples menção do nome da prisão já causava arrepios às pessoas. A obstinação de Bellatrix em manter silêncio absoluto, ainda que repetidamente torturada e agredida física e mentalmente, não era regra entre os Comensais presos com a queda de Lord Voldemort. A ameaça de acabar em Azkaban era o argumento mais suficiente para fazer os presos falarem e confessarem qualquer coisa. Como um novelo de lã que era aos poucos desenrolado, cada preso levava os aurores a outros tantos. Mas o que Bartolomeu Crouch exigia era que chegassem à ponta final: os líderes.

Entre os vários bruxos acusados, estava Severo Snape. Muita gente não conseguiu acreditar quando Dumbledore se pronunciou em sua defesa. A verdade é que, embora fosse bruxo da mais alta confiança de Lord Voldemort, Snape era espião a serviço da Ordem da Fênix.

A comprovação disso surgira meses antes da queda de Voldemort, quando Snape fora preso na Inglaterra tentando ir ilegalmente para o exterior e Dumbledore viera em sua defesa para impedir que ele fosse julgado pelo Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Cuidadoso como agente duplo, Snape conseguiria confundir até mesmo membros da Ordem da Fênix e os aurores ingleses. Acabou sendo libertado em segredo para poder "continuar suas atividades", como dizia o documento de soltura. O que seriam essas atividades, no entanto, nunca foi totalmente esclarecido e nenhum dos dois - Ordem ou Ministério - jamais revelaria.

O certo era que, solto, Snape tivera a oportunidade de preparar a emboscada que quase resultara na prisão de Rodolfo e Bellatrix em Munique. Graças ao feitiço de lacre da maleta de Karkaroff que Snape nunca fizera, aurores ingleses e alemães tiveram acesso desimpedido à mais evidências contra Comensais que jamais haviam sonhado em ter. Durante os julgamentos de dezembro de 1981, Severo Snape foi repetidamente chamado para prestar depoimentos sobre os Comensais presos, sem nunca ter sido acusado de coisa alguma.

Ao fim do ano de 1981, quase dois mil cidadãos bruxos, ingleses e estrangeiros, estavam presos no subterrâneo do Ministério da Magia.

* * *

Nunca ficou claro se Régulo Black tinha algo de desequilibrado ou, como atribuíra a cúpula do Movimento Comensal, queria sair do Movimento tirando vantagem das informações que podia passar aos aurores. Para muitos dos ativistas que conviveram com Régulo quando assumiu a função de Bellatrix, após o destacamento da jovem para organizar o assassinato de Ernest Brown, tratava-se apenas de apenas um adolescente inconseqüente e deslumbrado com o posto que a que seu nome o levara a ascender. Régulo nunca teve a menor idéia do que um coordenador de propaganda deveria fazer. 

Desequilibrado, despreparado ou traidor em potencial, Régulo acabou sendo preso em meados de 1980 e os aurores trataram de tirar proveito do pânico que o rapaz tinha de ser condenado. O jovem foi solto muitas vezes, para voltar a ser capturado poucos dias depois, sempre trazendo consigo uma dúzia de ativistas. Mesmo que lhe dissessem que só era solto para que o aurores vigiassem seus movimentos e descobrissem outros Comensais, Régulo pouco ligava para as recomendações de usar feitiços anti-rastreamento e anti-escuta.

Ainda durante o período em que Bellatrix e Rodolfo estavam na Alemanha, a cúpula do movimento decidira tirar a dúvida a limpo. Régulo foi capturado e Rabastan Lestrange ficou encarregado de mantê-lo escondido num porão em Surrey. Elise Malfoy foi escolhida para redigir relatórios dos depoimentos que foram tomados dele e remeter tudo a várias autoridades do Movimento, que incluíam Bellatrix Black. Mal um relatório era enviado por Elise, voltavam para ela dezenas de corujas com novas perguntas. Após semanas dessa troca de mensagens, os dirigentes do Movimento decidiram por unanimidade que Régulo os traíra e a conclusão foi reportada a Voldemort.

Na mesma época, chegara às mãos do Lord das Trevas um bilhete que tinha por destinatário Bellatrix, em que a mãe de Régulo pedia notícias do filho, que não se comunicava com ela há vários dias. Na dúvida, o bilhete foi considerado falso, uma tentativa dos aurores de confundi-los para que revelassem o que acontecera. Voldemort simplesmente ordenou que seus subordinados fizessem o que deveria ser feito a um traidor. Entretanto, ninguém estava muito à vontade com a idéia de condenar um bruxo sangue puro de família nobre como os Black.

O empurrão final acabou vindo da Alemanha, de onde Bellatrix Black escrevera reclamando da falta de resolução dos Comensais. Afinal, aquele não era um tipo de compromisso que permitia hesitação e, se estava comprovado que Régulo os traíra, não havia mais nada a fazer além de lhe aplicar a pena reservada a um traidor – pouco importava seu sobrenome.

A decisão de executar a sentença fora finalmente tomada unilateralmente por Rabastan, no fim do ano de 1980. O bruxo inexperiente não conseguira impedir Régulo de se defender e o que deveria ser um assassinato limpo e rápido se tornara um duelo sangrento, que terminara com o corpo de Régulo Black sendo abandonado num terreno baldio, tão deformado que estava irreconhecível. Elise ficara tão transtornada na ocasião que pedira para fazer trabalho administrativo por um tempo e fora morar na Travessa do Tranco. Rabastan ficara de tal modo mal-visto que na prática foi rebaixado a simples militante, sem que lhe fosse confiada nenhuma missão realmente importante desde então.

* * *

Se a suspeita de que Régulo Black fora condenado por um tribunal clandestino e depois assassinado a mando dos Comensais da morte foi quase gritada pelos jornais quando levada à imprensa por Crouch, a morte suspeita de Elise Malfoy acabou sendo rapidamente esquecida e ninguém mais questionou uma única sílaba da versão oficial de que a jovem de 22 anos cometera suicídio. 

Em dezembro de 1981, a questão foi formalmente encerrada quando Lúcio Malfoy declarou que a irmã estivera sendo vítima da Maldição Imperius – o que, na verdade, havia sido a mesma alegação que ele próprio usara para justificar suas ações contra trouxas durante a guerra. Depois disso, as acusações contra ele foram misteriosamente consideradas inconsistentes e arquivadas, e Fudge se tornou uma figura influente dentro do Ministério. Crouch foi definitivamente descartado e Ígnea foi efetivada no cargo, mesmo contra a vontade da bruxa.

Restava apenas a Crouch levar o que descobrira para o que seria o julgamento símbolo de toda a repressão que sucedeu a queda de Voldemort, e tentar sair do escândalo de ter um filho Comensal com um mínimo de dignidade.

Bellatrix estava sendo acusada de uma extensa lista de assassinatos – nenhum deles com provas substanciais – e de ser a mandante da morte do primo. Rabastan era comprovadamente autor da morte de Régulo e contra isso não havia muito o que argumentar. Na falta de uma boa acusação, Rodolfo foi considerado o chefe do grupo e indiciado por associação para prática de artes das trevas, coordenação de tortura e seqüestro.

Bartô Crouch Jr. não tinha uma acusação real, seu crime se resumia a estar no lugar errado na hora errada – pelo menos era o que os aurores insistiam em dizer. Mas o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia deu um jeito de enquadrar o próprio filho por prática de maldições imperdoáveis, já que sua varinha acusava o último feitiço praticado como a Maldição Cruciatus. Não havia qualquer prova de que o jovem Bartô tivesse empunhado a varinha no momento do feitiço, mas isso pouco importava para a opinião pública, sedenta de culpados em quem despejar a frustração de mais de uma década de guerra.

O anúncio da data em que as audiências preliminares começariam causou grande sensação na imprensa sensacionalista, que, ainda assim, ignorava sumariamente as denúncias de Verônica Lestrange de que estaria sendo impedida de providenciar a defesa dos filhos. Todos – inclusive a Sra. Lestrange – sabiam que não havia qualquer possibilidade de defesa, fosse para os irmãos Lestrange, fosse para Bellatrix ou para Bartolomeu Crouch Jr.

* * *

— Quem é esta mulher? —indagou Moody, que caminhava vagarosamente em torno de uma ampla mesa, numa sala de depoimentos. 

As paredes eram lisas e cinzentas, a porta quase invisível. Um espelho que cobria completamente a parede oposta mostrava uma sala onde Crouch estava reunido com o Conselho das Leis da Magia.

Rodolfo inclinou a cabeça, concentrado em olhar para frente e ignorar as perguntas. Bellatrix estava na outra extremidade da mesa, com os olhos negros voltados para o teto e os longos dedos titubeando sobre o tampo da mesa de mogno. Tinha alguns hematomas no rosto pálido e profundas olheiras sob os olhos.

— Responda, senhor Lestrange —ordenou a imagem de Crouch no espelho.

— Já disse aos senhores que é minha esposa, não vou ficar repetindo —resmungou, impertinente.

Bellatrix revirou os olhos e ele teve a impressão de que ela fazia aquilo para olhar para ele sem chamar a atenção dos aurores. Estavam sendo interrogados há pelo menos duas horas e Bartô Jr. e Rabastan já haviam passado por ali. Bella e Rodolfo haviam se recusado mesmo a reconhecer os ex-colegas de Movimento. O depoimento de Bartô tinha se resumido a chorar e gemer, na tentativa de comover o pai. Rabastan, por outro lado, ficara de tal modo apavorado com a perspectiva de ir para Azkaban que parecia ter entrado em estado psicótico. Ria sem parar das perguntas e dizia ter coisas muito importantes a dizer e precisava de silêncio, só para murmurar qualquer coisa sem sentido e voltar a rir como um maluco.

— E a senhora?

— Não tenho nada a declarar sobre isso — repetiu Bellatrix.

Moody suspirou de frustração e esfregou as mãos como se quisesse torcer o pescoço da mulher. Então fez um sinal para que trouxessem outro prisioneiro e Rodolfo não conseguiu disfarçar um olhar apreensivo para a esposa quando reconheceu Igor Karkaroff, magro e maltrapilho, como próxima testemunha a ser confrontada com eles na audiência preliminar.

— Sim, eu os conheço. Vi os dois muitas vezes agindo em nome de Você-Sabe-Quem —falou Karkaroff, antes mesmo de se sentar na cadeira trazida para ele. —Bellatrix Black e Rodolfo Lestrange. Podem encontrar mais informações sobre eles em meus outros depoimentos.

* * *

N/A: Penultimo capítulo... já já vocês se veem livres de mim u.ú

Lily Dragon, obrigada pela review n.n A Bella e essa insistência, eu gosto disso nela tbm! Seria interessante, principalmente a parte da "ressureição" do movimento comensal o.o Outra coisa que seria interessante era fazer a Bella e o Rodolfo terem que resgatar toda a velha química após 14 anos o.o  
Ei, eu comecei a amar R/B também escrevendo essa fic, o que na verdade é um problema, porque eu também adoro S/B...

bjos o/

Bel.


	24. Epílogo Azkaban

Epílogo. Azkaban

Bellatrix sorriu internamente quando aquelas correntes emergiram dos braços da cadeira e envolveram seus pulsos. Magia. Há quanto tempo não sentia aquilo...

— Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolfo Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange e Bartolomeu Crouch Jr. — leu o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, do centro das arquibancadas que se abriam em arco para um antro iluminado. Ali haviam sido colocadas quatro cadeiras de segurança com algemas que impediam os acusados de invocarem qualquer tipo de magia. — Vocês foram trazidos aqui perante o Conselho das Leis da Magia para serem julgados por um crime tão hediondo de que raramente se ouviu falar neste tribunal — continuou, quase gritando para abafar os gemidos de Bartô Crouch Jr.

Bellatrix, entretanto, mal ouvia as súplicas de Bartô ou as palavras do idiota mestre daquela palhaçada de julgamento. Já dissera tudo que tinha a dizer. Seu nome era Bellatrix Lestrange, torturara os Longbottom até a loucura. Era Comensal e praticante de Artes das Trevas. Sabia usar cada uma das Maldições Imperdoáveis com uma maestria invejável, principalmente naqueles tempos em que qualquer um que se dispusesse a ensinar uma coisa dessas era acusado de praticante de Artes das Trevas e trancafiado em Azkaban sem direito a apelação. Efetuara cada uma delas dezenas de vezes. Aprendera com o próprio Mestre. Era uma assassina. Só não matara o pivete Longbottom porque sabia que ele era um trunfo.

No fim, Bartô Jr. devolvera o bebê à avó adoradora de sangue ruins, dias antes de serem presos. Um minúsculo aborto sem importância. Às vezes ela pensava se não tinha adquirido prazer em matar sem motivo. Dias intermináveis naquela cela podiam levar as pessoas a pensarem idiotices como essa.

— Ouvimos as provas contra vocês. Foram acusados de capturar o auror Frank Longbottom e submetê-lo à _Maldição Cruciatus_, acreditando que ele tivesse conhecimento do paradeiro de seu amo exilado, Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado...

— Pai! — implorava Bartô, chorando e esperneando na cadeira como uma criança tendo um acesso de raiva. — Eu não fiz isso! Eu não fiz isso, pai, não me mande de volta aos dementadores...

— Vocês ainda são acusados — o Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia continuava, impassível — de usar a _Maldição Cruciatus_ contra a mulher de Frank Longbottom quando ele se recusou a dar informações. Vocês planejavam reconduzir Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado ao poder e de retornar a vida de violência que presumidamente levavam quando ele detinha o poder.

Vida de violência. Era assim que Bartolomeu Crouch se referia à sua dedicação. Fins e meios — o que eram essas coisas quando aquelas pessoas estavam todas inclinadas a colaborar com o desaparecimento da magia? Claro que ela queria que Voldemort voltasse ao poder. Queria o poder de novo em suas mãos. Queria ser a serva que conduziria seu Mestre ao lugar que ele merecia.

— Agora peço aos jurados que levantem as mãos se acreditarem, como eu, que esses crimes merecem uma sentença perpétua em Azkaban.

Ela viu os olhos assustados de Rodolfo saírem de foco ao ouvir o nome da prisão bruxa. Azkaban. Iam mandá-los para Azkaban. Claro, não podia ser diferente. Claro.

Bella vislumbrou as mãos de todos os bruxos sentados atrás de Crouch (o pai) se erguerem. Em suas faces havia a certeza da vitória. Ela manteve a altivez, indiferente aos gritos histéricos de Bartô Jr. que ecoaram ainda mais alto nas paredes do tribunal. Ele suplicava à mãe que fizesse alguma coisa.

A mãe de Bartô era uma bruxa miúda, magra, de grandes olhos azuis, reconhecíveis mesmo à distância. Chorava ao lado do marido, que fingia não ouvir seus soluços agudos. Idiota. Estava condenando o próprio filho. Seu sangue.

O patético Bartô ainda estava chorando quando as mãos voltaram a se abaixar e seu pai pronunciou a sentença. Bella não conseguia acreditar em como um Comensal poderia se rebaixar a tanto. Ele deveria saber que era muito tarde. Mas, pensando bem, Bartô não deveria estar ali. Seu pai poderia muito bem tê-lo livrado — mas não quis. E depois diziam que os Comensais eram desumanos...

Os dementadores vieram levar novamente os presos e Bellatrix, Rodolfo e Rabastan se ergueram com dignidade das cadeiras, prontos para deixar o tribunal. Bartô gritou, tentando se desvencilhar dos carcereiros de Azkaban.

Os bruxos que os haviam condenado sorriam. Eles achavam que estavam ganhando alguma coisa. Não importava. Bella estava viva e isso lhe dava a certeza de que, em algum lugar, seu Mestre estava vivo também, tentando encontrar uma forma de retornar. E ela esperaria por ele, em Azkaban, ou até no inferno se fosse preciso.

O que era Azkaban para quem tinha feito o que ela fizera? O que era Azkaban para quem tinha acreditado no que ela acreditara? Nada. Espera. Um intervalo.

— O Lorde das Trevas voltará a se erguer, Crouch! — ela falou, bem calmamente, olhando diretamente para todos aqueles bruxos que se julgavam melhores que ela por serem fracos demais para perseguirem o poder que ela buscara por toda a sua vida até ali. — Joguem-nos em Azkaban, nós esperaremos! Ele se erguerá e virá nos buscar e nos recompensará mais do que aos seus outros seguidores! Somente nós permanecemos fiéis! Somente nós tentamos encontrá-lo!

* * *

Bellatrix apenas observou nas sombras enquanto a enorme grade de metal era trancada pelo auror. Ouvia gemidos altos de uma das celas vizinhas à sua. À direita, ela podia apostar sua varinha, devia estar Bartô Crouch Júnior. Bella conhecia bem aquele gemido de criança tentando convencer a mãe a acreditar em suas mentiras inconfundíveis. Ela ouvia também, no corredor, o som de uma mulher chorando - a mãe em questão que Bartô tentava convencer. 

A cela da esquerda devia pertencer a Rabastan, ela o vira de relance ser empurrado para lá antes de ela própria adentrar na escuridão. Agora ouvia altos sons do rapaz esmurrando uma porta.

Exausta, Bella fechou os olhos, tentando exorcizar da mente a lembrança daqueles últimos minutos no prédio do Ministério. Os dementadores interromperam seus gritos diante do Tribunal e haviam-na empurrado em direção à porta. Bella seguira o caminho indicado, mantendo a postura altiva que nascera com ela. Seu olhar destemido só vacilou quando foi colocada dentro do elevador e ela pôde vislumbrar o longo corredor de pedra.

Bellatrix sacudiu a cabeça, sem querer lembrar mais.

— Nós esperaremos — murmurou, esfregando o pulso num gesto que antes a fazia se sentir próxima de seu Mestre.

Agora não fazia mais nada. Não havia mais magia ali. Era só uma marca esverdeada, como sangue coagulado sob a pele. Mas era também sua esperança. Sua força.

— Pare com isso, idiota — falou, autoritária.

O barulho de batidas na porta cessou e Bella pôde ouvir a respiração arfante de Rabastan. Talvez um gemido. Ele não seria o único ali a chorar, sucumbindo ao desespero.

— Vamos morrer aqui... — guinchou ele.

— Ora, cale a boca! — gritou Bella. — Não vamos morrer aqui!

Bellatrix era a única mulher presa naquela ala de Azkaban e, talvez por isso, sua cela fosse a maior e a única a ter uma vista de verdade do corredor. Sabia que toda aquela ala da prisão estava sendo ocupada por partidários de Lord Voldemort — exceto por Sirius Black, que estava há quatro celas de distância. À medida que os dementadores se afastavam em sua ronda, rostos surgiam nas grades, curiosos com a gritaria, e a bruxa reconhecia mais e mais feições familiares.

— Escutem todos vocês — ela se ergueu e agarrou as grades. — Nós não vamos morrer aqui! Voldemort vai voltar e, quando isso acontecer, vamos ser os primeiros a quem ele vai congratular. Não somos presos derrotados, somos seus servos mais fiéis. Os únicos que não o negaram quando tudo parecia perdido. Até lá, nós esperaremos. Somos serpentes, somos imortais e incansáveis. Nós esperaremos!

Alguns rostos esboçaram sorrisos fracos, outros apenas desviaram os olhos, sem esperança. Ela divisou os olhos negros de Sirius, estreitos de ódio. Bella deixou o corpo escorregar para o chão, as mãos ainda agarradas às grades. Seus olhos estavam ardendo e ela tentou se convencer de que era efeito da maresia. O barulho repetitivo das ondas, batendo em algum ponto acima, ecoava nas paredes de pedra com múltiplas infiltrações.

Era mesmo uma coisa inesperada: seu primo, um patético grifinório, preso junto com Comensais da Morte. E isso a fazia pensar em suas irmãs, Andrômeda e Narcisa, e no que estariam pensando dela naquele momento. Andrômeda provavelmente estaria chorando, ela sempre chorava com as divergências dentro da família, o que Bellatrix sempre achara idiota. Narcisa, por outro lado, devia estar dizendo a si mesma "eu sabia que ela ia acabar assim!", e então voltaria a se preocupar com o que mandaria os elfos prepararem para o jantar.

E Bellatrix se sentiu estranha ao perceber que realmente se importava com essas coisas — pela primeira vez na vida, estava se preocupando com o que alguém pensava a seu respeito.

"Não seja nunca emotiva", as palavras de Voldemort lhe voltaram à mente. "Sentimentos enfraquecem, Bella. Raiva justificada, ódio ou mesmo prazer, nada disso vai te ajudar. É isso aqui que deve trabalhar quando você diz as palavras mágicas", dizia ele, apontando com o dedo para a têmpora dela. Bella tentava manter isso em mente enquanto proferia uma série de feitiços, sem parar, para que o desespero nunca chegasse a se manifestar.

Rodolfo idiota. Ela queria não lembrar daquilo. Da imagem dele tentando se desvencilhar dos dementadores no corredor e gritando alguma coisa para ela. Não pudera ouvir. Mas podia facilmente adivinhar o que seus lábios queriam lhe dizer.

Aquela última visão ficaria gravada em sua mente com tamanha força que nem mesmo a ação degradante dos dementadores seria capaz de arrancá-la de lá. Os olhos assustados, o seu rosto pálido, descendo, enquanto ela subia, através de grades douradas do elevador. Ele escolhera um momento nada apropriado para dizer aquelas palavras que nunca dissera. Seria a última visão que Bellatrix teria de Rodolfo pelos próximos quatorze anos.

Mas ela ainda não sabia disso. Só sabia que ia esperar.

Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com força. Quando voltou a abri-los, percebeu que havia no chão uma pequena vasilha de alumínio. O jantar havia sido colocado na cela antes de ela ser encarcerada. Abriu a vasilha e tirou de dentro uma colher, que ela segurou com firmeza e arrastou o cabo pelo chão, testando para ver se a pedra ficaria marcada. Satisfeita com o resultado, levantou-se e andou até a parede no fundo da cela, onde fez uma marcação vertical.

Um dia.

— Não é hora de pensar em coisas fracas como amor...

Voldemort voltaria para salvá-los e, nos longos dias de espera que viriam depois daquele primeiro dia, esse deixou de ser um pensamento feliz que os dementadores podiam explorar, para virar uma obsessão doentia. E aquilo ninguém nem nada no mundo poderia lhe tirar.

Fim.

* * *

N/A: É, acabou. Espero que a Bella volte logo a habitar minha cabeça pra poder escrever uma continuação ou uma fic-prólogo (ainda não estou bem certa o.O).

Obrigada pelos comentários:

JuH: Obrigada… mas sabe que às vezes essa Bellatrix me dá um pouco de medo? É, eu estou pensando em novos projetos agora, alguma coisa vai sair n.n

Ameria A. Black: Mas, mas, mas... os sinciotrofoblastos não me deixam em paz! u.u É, eu olho todo dia para a DF e tenho remorso de ter deixado a coitadinha à míngua, mas eu não consigo, tudo que eu escrevo agora saidepressivo demais...

A Ilse é coisa da Jubs e sua incrível capacidade de prestar atenção aos detalhes (e de me torturar até me fazer prometer que ela vai aparecer bastante numa outra fic...)

Jubs: Nha, você está completamente certa, o Rodolfo é o Rodolfo e tudo que esteja perto dele TEM que ser foda! lol E Rodolfo/Bellatrixé um jogo de poder em que um está sempre tentando pisar no outro.

E a Ilse é legal sim, apesar de eu só ter percebido isso quando vocêfalou... Bem, o testemunho do Rabastan foi um tanto quanto inútil, como tudo que ele faz XD Não tinha por que narrar, mas pra imaginar ele é só pensar naquele menino pentelho que se acha o gostoso e pronto, esse é o Rabastan!

É isso n.n'

Bjos o/

Bel.


End file.
